What Happens Next?
by Pheonixxsong
Summary: Harry has to get through life, with expectations which he has to live up to. He has to find the parts Voldemorts soul then destroy them, after that... kill him. Follows HalfBlood Prince. HP&GW RW&HG COMPLETE!
1. The Hogwart's Express

Harry sat on the Hogwarts Express, head leaning against the mist covered window, staring at the tracks. The week's events still seeping through his mind, driving him crazy, Dumbledore was dead, he wasn't coming back, why did he freeze Harry? He could have cursed Malfoy and saved Dumbledore's life! What was Dumbledore thinking? Ron and Hermione weren't in the prefect carriage; they were by his side. Harry appreciated it; Ginny had taken the carriage with him also. She obviously felt she had to be there for him, even though they weren't together, which Harry wished they were.

People peered in the window, there had been rumours going around that Harry had something to do with Dumbledore's death; that he was responsible. No matter how many times he told each of them when they asked him rudely, the rumours still flied. But there was one rumour that was correct; was that Snape was a Death Eater and had betrayed Dumbledore even though he had been given Dumbledore's trust for many years.

"So," said Ron, trying to hide the noise of people peering into the window and talking about Dumbledore's death, "when do you want us to come to your aunt and uncles house?" He queried, pushing the door shut with his foot as people tried to make their way in.

"Straight away I guess, wait until I am there of course… You should've seen what happened when Vernon thought there was a burglar in the house when a stray cat had gotten in. I didn't know he had a gun!" He said, Ron gulped,

"Harry," said Ginny,

"If you are going to ask about the cat, he was fine,"

"Yeah that's great," she said dismissively, "but I was wondering if…." she smiled weakly, "I could come... with you," she asked, Harry was taken aback. He sat there spluttering for a moment,

"Ginny! No! What? When? You can't!" Said Harry,

"Why not?" Asked Ginny her smile dissapearing,

"Because… I don't… want! No! You'll get hurt!"

"How do you know that?" She protested, "...is this because we aren't together?"

"No! It's got nothing to do with it!" Harry said,

"Then why can't I come?" She said angrily, her eyes peircing into him.

"Because!"

"Wonderful reason Harry! Truly spectacular the way you put your words together, a true inspiration!" She said sarcastically,

"Look," said Harry, "I just don't want you to come, I don't want you to get hurt, and you will if you come. This isn't a game! We are talking about Voldemort here! He would kill you!"

"He could also kill you!" She said louder, "and Ron and Hermione! What difference is it if I come?" Ron, who had been watching this argument as if watching a tennis match, turned to Harry,

"She got you there mate," he said, Harry sat wide eyed for a minute, he sighed exasperatedly.

"I'll think about it," he said.

"Oh good!" Said Ginny,

"It doesn't mean I have said yes!"

"No, no, of course not!" She said, a smile plastered on her face. "So one of you will pick me up from my house?" She asked,

"Ginny!" He said,

"Ok, ok," she said rolling her eyes. Hermione glanced at Harry,

"What are we going to do after Godric's Hollow?"

"No idea," said Harry, he had been thinking about this a while now, he had to find the locket, the cup and the snake, and something or Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's, and he had no clue where to look first.

"Gee that's a great start," said Ron,

"I'll get something!" Said Harry, "..I'll work it out," he muttered, still unsure.

The train pulled up at the station and all around them people started to move. Harry got up and headed for the door.

"Do you think your aunt and uncle will murder us if we came into their house?" said Ron behind Harry, Harry turned around and frowned;

"Yes," he nodded,

"Wonderful," said Ron. They walked off the train; Harry stared at it for one last time. He didn't know what he was going to do without Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron walked up to Harry,

"We will see you at your house ok?" They said, Harry nodded,

"Yeah," Ginny walked over to Harry, unsure whether to hug him or not. She merely gave an abrupt nod.

"See you," she said,

"Bye," he said, she stood there for an awkward moment before walking off the platform with her trunk. Harry sighed, walking off the platform also. He looked around for his aunt and uncle, and spotted them, very to themselves, Vernon's bulk covering Petunia. He walked over to them,

"I am only staying for a few weeks," he said to them, not even bothering to say 'hello' but there wasn't any point anymore.

"Then I will be gone… for good," said Harry, uncle Vernon looked as though Christmas had come early;

"For good? As in never coming back… ever?" Asked Vernon

"Yes, but some of my friends are coming over," Uncle Vernon's face contorted with rage,

"You can't bring in some of your sort into OUR house! What would the neighbours think?" he roared, Harry's face remained calm,

"They are coming Vernon and there is nothing you can do about it, they also are only staying for a short while."

"And where do you propose they sleep?"

"I'll find somewhere," replied Harry,

They all heard a loud beeping coming from the Car park. Harry turned to see where the noise was coming from; Dudley was leaning in from the back seat of the car and tooting the cars horn. He stuck his pig face out of the window,

"HURRY UP!" He yelled like a child, Harry couldn't help but notice that Dudley had gotten fatter since he had been away... if that was possible. Though he appeared to have developed muscles, Harry supposed from lifting children before beating them up.

"Coming didikims," said Aunt Petunia, running for the car, Harry rolled his eyes, and shoved his trunk into the boot but kept his invisibility cloak and wand in his pocket, just like Dumbledore asked. There was no telling what Voldemort would do next.

The car started and they drove off to Number 4, Privet Drive.

Dudley took his favourite place in front of the television while Harry pulled his trunk up the stairs and pushed it onto his bed. He sat down, glancing around at his room. Suddenly there were two loud pops and Hermione and Ron appeared by his bed carrying their trunks, Harry recoiled in shock.

"Gee scare the hell out me why don't you!"

"Sorry," said Hermione apologetically,

"We couldn't very well apparate on your nature strip now could we?" Said Ron

"And we couldn't apparate in your lounge room because we figure your aunt and uncle would have a fit," Said Hermione.

"I see your point," said Harry, feeling his heartrate return to normal.

"We had good timing though didn't we!" Said Ron with a smile, Hermione gazed at the door with suspicion.

"I don't think I've ever met these people, do you mind if I go say hello Harry?" Said Hermione, biting her lip with anticipation.

"It's your funeral," Harry said with a smirk,

"You remember what happened in forth year when dad busted in the fire place," Ron laughed, Hermione shrugged and left, as soon as she left the room Ron said,

"Let's go see what happens," they raced down the stairs but kept on the other side of the wall, to where Hermione was now entering the kitchen to talk to Petunia.

"Hello," said Hermione, in a sweet voice,

"Hello," said Aunt Petunia softly, a confused expression plastered on her face,

"WHO THE RUDDY HELL ARE YOU!" Boomed Uncle Vernon, entering the room, Hermione jumped.

"I am Hermione Granger, I believe we talked on the phone once…" she said holding out her hand, but she got cut off,

"Oh you must be one of Dudley's friends! DUDLEY! THERE IS A GIRL HERE FOR YOU!" Yelled Uncle Vernon to the lounge room. Harry and Ron were biting their fists trying not to laugh, the thought of Hermione and Dudley dating was just too much for words.

"N-No actually, I am one of Harry's friends," Uncle Vernon looked at Hermione in a completely different light,

"You are…_Harry's_ friend?"

"Yes... from school," she said raising her eyebrows,

"Well, OUT!" He roared, and Hermione looked shocked at first and took a step backward, they almost like instinct, she held out her wand. Vernon's eye's bulged and he jumped back, looking at it.

"You aren't allowed to use magic out of school! I know that!" He said, his voice shaking and eyes not faltering.

"Not a witch of age! They are! Although… strictly speaking I am not allowed to use magic to hurt muggles." She smiled, "but hey, you know…. I couldn't really help if… perhaps… you woke up with boils all over your face," she said with a smile. She let the words sink in and then, stuck her wand into her pocket, and walked out of the room.

Harry and Ron stepped out from behind the wall and looked at her as if she had turned insane,

"You saw that?" She asked, Ron nodded,

"Brilliant!" He said, Hermione smiled,

"I… don't usually act like that," she says now looking concerned,

"_How _long have we known you?" Asked Harry, "we know you do," he said winking at Hermione as he walked up the stairs with her.

"Yeah you punched Malfoy in third year!" said Ron,

"Shut up!" Said Hermione, with a smile.

* * *

_Ok as you can see, I have changed this chapter. I read it myself the other day and didn't really like it… I am not going to change the other chapters because I want to move forward with my story as I am sure you all want me to as well. Please Read and Review to tell me what you think of the changes made_

_Pheonixxsong _


	2. What to do?

**What to do?**

Ron looked at Harry with an impressed look on his face,

"Wow, I knew she had attitude, but bloody hell, she was good wasn't she!"

"Definitely," agreed Harry

"Let's go upstairs," he added, Ron nodded in agreement, Hermione was sitting on Harry's bed frowning in concentration,

"Once again, brilliant," said Ron smiling,

"Thanks," laughed Hermione,

"I was just thinking, on the trip we can't bring our trunks, so what are we going to do? Then I thought about a book I read in first year called "useful magic," by Enid Galahorn, and I remember that in chapter four, he stated that it was possible for someone to put a truck load of objects into a box, and it would only weigh 10 kg, so I figure we could try that on our trunks and put it into a small bag or something," she said looking up at Harry for his approval,

"I have to admire your thinking Hermione, yeah there is no way we could carry all that shit everywhere, but we don't really need _all_ of it, so let's just take all the stuff we need, actually, our brooms might come in handy, but I thought we couldn't bring them because they are so big, would the charm work on them?" Said Harry, Hermione nodded.

"Can you remember the charm?" She nodded again,

"Good, so once they're small and light, how do we get them bigger again?" Harry queried, once again Hermione resighted what it said in the book,

"Once the object had decreased in weight and size and placed into a bag or box, it will return to its original state when pulled out,"

"Good," said Harry nodding, it would also be useful to take weapons, and magic, we could ask Fred and George for some instant darkness power and everything," Ron nodded,

"They would give it to you free any day! Me on the other hand I have to pay, I mean, I'm their brother for god sakes! I should get some things free an-"

"Ron you are getting of subject," said Hermione shaking her head,

"Harry," began Hermione timidly,

"We aren't going to be able to do this all by ourselves you know, we will need help,"

"Like who?"

"Well, people from the order for one," she said, Harry sighed, it was true there was no way only 4 teenagers could defeat Voldemort for good,

"I'll think about it," he said,

"I'm starving," muttered Ron, Hermione rolled her eyes,

"You are always hungry,"

"Well, there is nothing stopping us getting food, I'm pretty sure Hermione scared Vernon enough so… sure why not," said Harry shrugging, and they left his room,

Harry was trying as hard as he could to not make everything doom and gloom, he wished he had Dumbledore to talk to, but wishing it wouldn't make it happen. Inside Harry was full of dread, of what is going to happen, he just wanted Voldemort and Snape dead.

"Err, Harry?" Said Ron behind him, Harry hadn't realised he had stopped in the middle of the stairs and totally zoned out,

"Oh, ah, sorry," and Harry kept on walking, Ron and Hermione exchanged confused glances, but said nothing and kept on walking.

Harry entered the kitchen, followed by Ron and Hermione, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were sitting at the table, Vernon was reading the paper and Petunia was drinking tea, when Harry, Ron and Hermione entered, Petunia looked at her tea as if she had suddenly lost her appetite and put it down on the saucer, untouched. Vernon looked over his paper, and was about to say something, but when he spotted Hermione, he just grunted and disappeared behind his paper, mumbling curses under his breath.

Harry wasn't sure how to do this, he had never been able to eat food whenever he wanted, he was about to ask if he could have something when Petunia said,

"Hello, Harry, and Harry's friends I don't believe we have been introduced," she said looking at Harry with a smile,

"Ok…" said Harry looking puzzled, Vernon looked over Petunia as if she had turned mad,

"This is Ron," Harry said, Ron smiled and shook Petunia's hand,

"Nice to meet you" She said,

"And this is Hermione, you met just before," Harry continued, Petunia took Hermione's hand and whispered in her ear,

"My apologies for before, my husband has quite a temper when it comes to Harry,"

"That's fine," Hermione said confused,

"I suppose you are both starving, I was actually just about to make dinner, meat loaf ok?" she said walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's… fine," said Harry,

"It'll be ready in 20 minutes, so you can come back then ok?" She said, turning around and tying an apron around herself,

"Ok, thanks Aunt Petunia," said Harry turning and leaving,

"Why didn't you tell us your aunt was so nice?" Said Ron behind Harry,

"She isn't usually this nice! That's why! I have no idea what's up, not that I mind being treated like an actual human," Harry said in an audible whisper,

"What do you want to do till dinner?" Said Ron,

"I think we should plan what we are going to do after we leave, how long are we staying?" She said glancing at Harry,

"No longer than a week," Harry replied climbing the stairs, they reached Harry's room and they all sat on Harry's bed, except for Hermione who sat on the floor and pulled her wand out of her back pocket,

"Harry, can you pass me something, like anything big that you wouldn't mind me doing spell work on?"

"What for?"

"I want to see if I can still do that spell I was talking about before," said Hermione, peering around the room,

"Like how big?" said Harry looking through his draws,

"I don't mind, um, just pass me the old socks over there," she said pointing to the top of his dresser,

"Ok, they are Dudley's so feel free," he said chucking her the ugly green socks, Hermione caught them,

"Thanks," she put them on the ground before her,

"Ok," she closed her eyes in concentration,

"I think the spell was, "Rentic Legisima," ok," she pointed her wand at the socks,

"Rentic Legisima!" She repeated, almost immediately the socks shrunk to the size of a 50c piece, and were much lighter, Hermione picked them up and weighed them in her hands,

"There!" She said, chucking them to Harry,

"Impressive," said Harry looking at the socks, and passing them to Ron,

"Wicked,"

"I thought it would be smaller," said Hermione with a sigh,

"If it was smaller, how on earth would we find it in the bag?" Said Harry

"I see your point," Hermione said with a sigh,

"Now do you have a bag or something?"

"Umm, I think there is a plastic bag in my draw," he said shuffling through the draw below the one he was previously looking in,

"Yep," he said pulling out a scrunched up blue plastic bag,

"Is that ok?" He said pulling out the creases and handing it to Hermione,

"Should be, this is only a test anyway, to see if I remember the spell correctly, I don't want to end up sending all our things to an ultimate universe or anything," she said shaking her head, she put the small socks into the bag, and tied a knot at the top, Hermione tapped the bag with her wand two times and muttered,

"Brillianoc," the bag gleamed white for a second then died away,

"Did it work?" Said Ron leaning forward,

"Well there is only one way to find out," she said and grabbed the small socks and pulled them out of the bag, almost immediately the socks went back to their original state, Hermione smiled in triumph,

"It worked alright, just one more test," and she put the socks back into the bag and they shrunk back to what they were before,

"Good, it worked!" She grinned, she tapped the socks and bag again, and said,

"Endo," and there was another shine of white light and the socks and plastic bag were back to normal, she handed them to Harry,

"There you go! So what are we going to bring?"

"Well necessities, obviously, food and water, money, a change of clothes, but we can't bring too much clothing, there are more important things. Our brooms, even if you hate flying Hermione, magic, some things from Fred and George's shop, and our wands and my invisibility cloak… obviously," Harry said counting them off on his fingers, Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement,

"Also Harry, what are we going to do with Pig, Hedwig and Crookshanks?" She said looking at Hedwig's cage where he was sleeping; his head under his wing, Pig was sitting looking tired, but wasn't sleeping.

"Well, we could send them to mum and dad, they won't mind," said Ron,

"Ok, we can also send a note, no that would be too risky… our letters can still be intercepted," said Hermione changing her mind,

"Well we can just send "Mum and Dad, take care of Pig, Hedwig and Crookshanks for us; don't ask questions," they can't really make much of that," suggested Ron,

"But if someone did intercept it then they will know we are up to something!" Said Hermione,

"Let's just apparate them over there," she said

"Oh I forgot, you don't have you're apparation licence yet Harry…" she said,

"Don't worry, you guys do it,"

"Hermione, you do it, I'll stay here!" Said Ron, Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Fine," and she walked off to Hedwig's cage where Pig and Hedwig were fast asleep, she closed the cage, and then walked over to Crookshanks who was sleeping under Harry's bed, she lifted him up then grabbed the cage where the owls were now stirring,

"Well see you in a bit!" She sighed, and there was a loud pop and she was gone,

"Oh she is going to get an ear full from mum," laughed Ron.

Please Read and Review! I don't care if your review is like 1 word, just tell me what you think!


	3. Nice and Embarassing

Thankyou sexybeastofdoom, I was actually thinking the same thing, Harry in my story is a bit too happy I am trying to make a slow transition between the Harry I have been writing about now and the one in the future, he can't just go from joking and trying to keep the mood light to "the world will end unless I stop him," but I will try to make Harry seem as if he cares a bit more.

**Chapter 3- Nice and Embarrassing**

Up the stairs Aunt Petunia called,

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, dinner!"

"Coming" Harry called back,

"Are you sure she isn't under the Imperius Curse?"

"I'm not sure… I'll check," Harry replied going to walk out the door, when Harry and Ron got into the kitchen, the table was already occupied by Dudley and Vernon, Petunia had oven mitts on and was pulling out a hot flowery bowl which most likely had meat loaf in it, Dudley turned around,

"Who are you?" He said glaring at Ron

"And since when did you call him, (he pointed at Harry) to the dinner table," Dudley said looking at Aunt Petunia with anger,

"This is Ron, my friend from school," said Harry,

"What's he doing here?"

"He is just here alright!" Said Harry,

Ron sat down in the chair next to Dudley carefully in case Dudley got up and hit him,

"Smells great Harry's Aunt," said Ron,

"You are quite kind, and call me Petunia," she said putting the meatloaf in the middle of the table, Dudley was exasperated,

"Why the hell are you being nice to him!" he said

"He is our guest!"

"Well Harry isn't! Why are you being nice to Harry?"

"Because he is family!" She said shaking her head as if being nice to Harry was normal,

"Umm Aunt Petunia?" Said Harry, taking a seat next to Ron,

"Yes dear?" She replied smiling at Harry, Harry looked perplexed; he had never been called "dear" before.

"Erm…" he racked his brain trying to think of something only Petunia would know, but then he realised, he knew nothing about her, and she probably knew nothing about him,

"Ahh,"

"Well spit it out boy!" Roared Uncle Vernon,

"What happened in 5th year that almost got me expelled?"

"Well, I'm not sure what _actually_ happened, you just turned up at our door stop holding Dudley, who looked very pale, and you said the Dementors from that wizard Prison had attacked you," she said shrugging,

"Why?" She added,

"No reason," said Harry shaking his head,

"Well eat up! It's getting cold!" She said pointing to the meatloaf, Dudley and Vernon had already taken a generous size for themselves; Harry cut some for himself and some for Ron and Hermione,

"Where's that girl, Herm- Hermione?" Asked Petunia, _how am I going to explain this_ Harry thought,

"She went somewhere, but she will be back," he added nodding,

"But I didn't hear the back door close!" Said Petunia,

"Well she kind of did it a… different way, a wizard way, not important," He said tucking into his meat loaf, Petunia looked interested, but said nothing and kept eating, there was very little talking at the dinner table, Ron ate 3 servings, and Dudley and Vernon kept on exchanging confused glances. Harry saved some for Hermione, and then Ron and Harry went up the stairs again after thanking Petunia for the dinner,

"Maybe she just turned… nice?" Suggested Ron,

"People just don't turn nice over night, can you imagine Malfoy coming over to us and speaking politely?" Harry said,

"Yeah in a million years," grunted Ron, Harry put the meat loaf for Hermione on the table next to his bed,

"What do you thinks going on over at your house?" Said Harry

"I think mum will be blaming Hermione for everything I did; she'd be yelling and yelling and yelling. See why I wanted to stay here?"

"Yeah," there was one load pop and Hermione stood there with Ginny holding onto her arm,

"That was uncomfortable!" Said Ginny letting go of Hermione, who looked as if she hadn't slept for days,

"What happened?" Said Harry,

"Well I went there and Mrs. Weasley started yelling at me for everything you did, (she looked at Ron,) saying it was my fault that you were going with Harry, and that I'd put you and Ginny in danger, she said she would look after our pets, and that she doesn't blame Harry. But she was really tired; I don't think she has slept since Dumbledore died,"

"Told you!" Ron said to Harry,

"So why are you here Ginny? I thought we were going to pick you up at the wedding" Said Harry,

"She was driving me _insane_ walking around the house trying to convince me not to go, in the end I said "shut up mum, do you not want Voldemort dead?" and apparated with Hermione, and I don't plan on going back there for a while, until she gets some sleep, I left all my stuff there and everything," Ginny finished with a shrug.

"Hermione I brought you up some food, you missed dinner," said Harry passing Hermione the meat loaf,

"Sorry Ginny but I didn't know you were coming, if I did I would've brought you up some,"

"Its fine I already ate," she said pushing her long hair behind her ears

The rest of the night they all talked about spells, which ones they should research and which ones would come in handy. Hermione said that she could go and get some spell books in Diagon Alley a little later in the week and Harry agreed. Before they knew it, it was 1am,

"Time flies when you are trying to work out how to kill a murderer," said Ginny with a yawn,

"What are we going to do about beds?" Said Ron,

"Beddus Materiack," muttered Hermione with a swish of her wand, three matresses with doonas appeared on the floor,

"Ok… that was easy," said Harry,

"I am just going to go have a shower and get changed," said Harry grabbing his black pyjamas and heading to the bathroom, he had a shower and was about to put on his clothes when someone said,

"Harry! Can I……" not sure what the person said he merely replied,

"Yeah sure," and Ginny entered the bathroom carrying a towel and her Pj's, (someone had obviously apparated back to her room and got them for her,) Harry was standing there stark naked,

"Oh shit, I thought you said I could come in!"

"I didn't hear you!" Said Harry covering himself with a towel and blushing,

"Well then you shouldn't have said yes!" She said, blushing even more than Harry and closing the door. Harry quickly got changed and left, Ginny was standing just outside the bathroom door,

"Sorry about before," she said,

"It's ok, forget about it," said Harry shaking his head, and walking back to his room, he really wished she _would_ just forget about it,

"And Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice bum," she laughed and went into the bathroom,

**I am so sorry this chapter is so short but I just wanted to end it there. Please R & R to let me know what you think, I will make my other chapters longer than this, I promise.**


	4. The Next Morning

**The Next Morning**

Harry went back into his bedroom,

"What's up?" Said Ron looking at Harry

"What do you mean? I have only been away for about 5 minutes,"

"It's just you look a little… no a lot red, what happened?"

"Nothing," Harry said shaking his head, Hermione was staring at him, just by looking at her he knew that she was refraining from saying _liar_, did she know what happened? Harry hoped she didn't, its bad enough it happened, its worse when you're friends know about it, _well at least it isn't Ron who knows_, he thought.

Once everyone was showered, they all went to bed, Harry slept in his bed while Ginny slept on a mattress to his right, Ron to his left and Hermione in front, Harry was trying to clear his mind, he knew that if he ever was to defeat Snape, then he has to master occumency, after half an hour of trying, he manage to clear his mind for 2 minutes, until _has it been 2 minutes yet?_ Passed through his head, but he knew he'd have to do better than that, exhausted he fell asleep immediately.

At 6am, Harry awoke with a start, he had been having a dream where Voldemort had him cornered and was yelling "Crucio," over and over again, Harry could feel the pain, over and over again, maddening him. Harry touched his forehead, it was hot and sweaty, but his scar wasn't hurting, and that was a good sign, he pushed his hand through his unkempt hair and reached for his glasses, his friends were still asleep, he decided not to bother them, and pulled his doona off carefully, he stepped over Ron, who was snoring softly, and grabbed the door handle, opening it carefully so it wouldn't make a sound, he started to walk out when he heard,

"I love you Harry," softly, coming from Ginny, Harry turned around and walked over to her, she was fast asleep,

"I love you too," he muttered quietly and walked from his room. Harry walked down the stairs; obviously all the people in the house were asleep because there was no movement. Harry quietly got some breakfast out of the pantry, and started to think what they were going to do today. Harry had to get his apparition licence, even if he was too early, he was going to get it, they had to get spell books, and they had to visit Fred and George's store for magic. Harry finished his breakfast and went to the sink, he washed his bowl and dried it, just in case Petunia's good mood hadn't lasted overnight.

Ginny came into the kitchen yawning, and stretching,

"Hello Harry," she said with a smile, getting herself some cereal,

"Hey Ginny, sleep ok?"

"Yeah, those mattresses were surprisingly comfy," she said nodding,

"Good,"

"I would have slept longer, but I had the weirdest dream,"

"Oh yeah, what was that?" Said Harry smirking, he had an idea what it might have been about,

"Oh… don't remember," she said blushing,

"Ok," said Harry with a small laugh. After they had packed up, Harry and Ginny headed up the stairs, Hermione was beside Ron, poking him hard in the back,

"Wake up!" She roared,

"I think I'd have more chance to wake up a corpse," she sighed,

"You are probably, right," said Ginny, looking at Ron pitifully,

"What you do is this," said Ginny, grabbing his arm and putting it behind his back, when he didn't move she pulled it further up, then further and further, until,

"Gerroff Ginny!" Mumbled Ron,

"Wow, he lives!" Said Ginny, smacking him on the face and getting up,

"Ow! Can't you try a nicer way to get me up?"

"We've tried everything, so we figure, it's either that or a sledge hammer, you're choice," said Ginny crossing her arms and smiling,

"Fine, I'm up," mumbled Ron, picking himself up,

"Harry, do you mind if Ron and I go down to breakfast?" Asked Hermione,

"Yeah its fine, we've already had ours," replied Harry, and Hermione walked out of the room, followed by Ron, Harry grabbed jeans and a t-shirt,

"I'm going to go get changed, um, don't come in this time ok?" He smiled,

"Promise," she laughed back, Harry came back 1 minute later, Ginny was dressed, her Pyjamas folded nicely on her pillow, she was wearing jeans with a black belt, and a pink tank top,

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were getting changed in here or I would've knocked," he said,

"It's fine, no harm done," she said putting her hair up into a messy bun,

"Not that I would've minded you walking in on me, I did it to you, so I owe you one," she said giggling, Harry blushed, Ginny walked over to him, and started to lean into a kiss when the door opened, she quickly turned around, Hermione and Ron entered, again Hermione looked as if she knew what was going on, but said nothing, Ron was completely unaware of what _almost_ happened.

"We are going to go to Diagon Alley today, and Hogsmeade," began Harry,

"I am going to get my apparition licence,"

"But Harry, yo-," said Hermione

"I know it's not my birthday yet!" He said cutting Hermione off,

"It's just, I have to have it! What if I need to make a quick getaway if something went wrong?" He continued, Hermione nodded,

"We also need to get spell books, I know we know a lot, but that amount isn't enough, most are little curses, we need bigger stuff, we are talking about killing someone, and I don't want to use an unforgivable curse unless I have to. We can also go to Fred and George's shop to get supplies, its good we woke up early so we can get a move on. Hermione, Ron you get changed, I am going to run down stairs and write a note, if Petunia is still acting like she was yesterday, she'd get worried," Harry said, it sounded strange saying that Petunia would get worried about Harry,

"Are you and Ginny taking the Knight Bus?" Asked Hermione, Harry thought for a moment,

"Yes, you guys apparate, and we will meet you there," Harry said. He shuffled through his draws and pulled out a pouch of galleons, and put it in his pocket,

"See you there!" Said Harry, Ginny followed him, Harry grabbed a pen and paper, and wrote a short note and put it on the fridge,

**We have gone out; don't expect us back till the afternoon,**

**Harry,**

Harry went out the front door to the edge of the street, it was a cool day, but the sun was shining, and there were no clouds. Harry and Ginny walked and walked until they came to a road where there were barely any muggles, Harry remembered this was the place where he first caught the Knight Bus, but then he remembered that Sirius sat on the other side of the street, and he felt a lump in his throat. He held out his wand and the Knight Bus came in front of them with a bang, a young, trainee, (who was obviously standing in for Stan,) came out, his hands were shaking, and he looked to be around 12,

"Um, Hello, I-I am R-Roger, welcome to the Knight Bus, or the Morning Bus, depends how you look at it," he snorted, pointing to the sky, when he got no laughs from Harry or Ginny, he stopped laughing and gave them their tickets,

"Thankyou," said Ginny going up the steps and taking a seat, Harry took the seat next to her, there was only one other wizard on the bus, he looked as if he was overworked, and was going to collapse any second,

"Where to?" Said the driver,

"Leaky Cauldron please," said Ginny, she found a paper under her seat just as the Knight Bus took off, BANG! She bashed her head on the seat,

"Ow," she said, "Here," and she passed the paper to Harry, Ginny got up and read the paper over his shoulder, Harry gasped and read aloud the article,

"Voldemort kills again; there has been another attack, this time one someone small. A poor 5 year old girl was taken from her home by death eaters and killed," Harry said looking at Ginny, who looked extremely upset about the news,

"Her body was found in a house in London by a curious neighbour, who has now been questioned by the police. "An Unforgivable Curse has been used to kill this child," says Healer, John Malche,

"There is no bleeding, no ruptures or anything, no cause of death, she was just… dead," ended Harry,

"And the rest is just about what the Ministries doing about it… nothing,"

"Why would Voldemort kill a harmless child?" Said Ginny, shocked,

"No idea," said Harry, folding up the paper, the man got up, steadying himself with the rail and walked out the door,

"Now Leaky Cauldron," said the driver, BANG! And they were going down the streets at incredible speed, then BANG! And they stopped just outside the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Ginny got off the bus and it took off and disappeared. Walking into the bar, which was usually full of drinking wizards, was empty, the barman looked happy to see visitors,

"Welcome, how may I help you!" He said cheerfully,

"Sorry just passing through today," said Harry, and the barman looked extremely upset,

"Well, on the way back we will have a drink ok?" Said Ginny, the barman smiled,

"You are quite kind," he said. They walked out the back,

"What did you say that for?" Said Harry,

"Well did you see his face?" Said Ginny, Harry smirked, and hit the right combination of bricks with his wand, the bricks formed an arch and they walked through to Diagon Alley.

_Please Read and Review. Hope you guys liked this chapter, if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask. _

_No mister computer, I do not want to change that "do" to a "does" that's so stupid, "does not hesitate to ask?" I think you need to learn you're gramma Mr. Computer!_


	5. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

The little cobblestone street, usually full of witches and wizards looking at various things in the windows, little kids staring in awe at toys and magical objects asking there parents for one, there was always laughing, smiling and colour. But now, it look as if no one had inhabited this place, if witches or wizards were ever around, they were in groups, looking very scared and suspicious of everyone. Harry and Ginny looked around,

"What a gloomy place this has become," said Ginny, hugging herself with her arms,

"This is what a want to stop," said Harry, "this is the whole point! Voldemort is turning everyone different! Look at everyone; they are even scared to walk down Diagon Alley by themselves! This is what I am stopping," he finished kicking the bin to his right, everyone gave him suspicious looks and huddled even closer,

"Thought we heard someone kick something," laughed Ron, coming out of a store with Hermione,

"So we immediately thought it was you," he said smirking, "I mean, look at these people! None of them would have the courage to kick a rock let alone a bin,"

"Where are we going first?" Said Hermione,

"Let's go to Fred and George's place," said Harry, they set of down the street, a few shops had newspapers covering their windows so no one could see out or in, some still had the security advice pamphlets on their windows, one or two places had gone out of business because of the lack of people leaving their homes these days, it was one of the gloomiest places Harry had ever seen. They came to Fred and George's shop, it was a dash of colour in the gloomy street, there was an owl flying over head shooting glitter saying "You-Know-Hooo, You-Know-Hooo," a few kids were looking at toys, but it was nothing like it was back at the start 6th year, Harry went to the counter and called out the back,

"Fred, George!" And two boys with bright red hair came out the back wearing dragon skin boots and red leather jackets,

"Harry!" Said Fred taking his hand,

"What brings you here?"

"Well we came here in need of supplies,"

"Say no more, say no more, come out the back and I'll show you our new stuff we are about to bring out," Said George, "And Ron, if I see you take one thing you are going to be mutilated," he added, Ron rolled his eyes, Harry went out the back with the twins,

"Now this, Harry my good friend, will help you defeat Voldemort!" He said pulling out a small black box,

"What is it?" He said looking at it,

"George would you like to demonstrate?" Said Fred,

"I sure would!" Said George,

"Harry we are going to act like this is a dual, but don't do anything, just watch the box, and don't worry, George won't hurt you… much," grinned Fred,

"Ok," said Harry, looking at the box,

"In five! 5-," began Fred, on the little box said 'expelliramus, disarming charm,'

"4! 3! 2! 1! GO!"

"Expelliramus!" Yelled George, Harry's wand fell out of his hand,

"Oh, that's really smart!" Said Harry,

"That will definitely come in handy, especially for Snape!"

"It doesn't only do that!" Said George,

"Oh no my dear friend you get 3 things for free!" Said Fred,

"It goes hot when someone is going to use an unforgivable curse," Said George,

"And cold when someone is going use a spell when you don't know about it," Said Fred smiling, "So what do you think?"

"It's brilliant, thanks guys!"

"No problemo," said Fred, Harry pulled the money pouch out of his pocket,

"So how much is it for four?" Asked Harry,

"For goodness sakes Harry! How many times do we have to tell you? Everything we give you is free! You gave us a starter off and we aren't going to forget it, business is booming, even though we don't have many people out the front, we are still getting massive orders from the Ministry and everything, so you get this, (he grabbed Harry's money,) and you put it here (he put it into his pocket,) Ok?" said George,

"Thanks,"

"It's fine! Now we have some more stuff to show you," Fred said, walking over to a shelf with a glass case over it containing very dark looking objects,

"That's our dark shelf, some things we can't sell, because well, they are dangerous," said George, standing next to Harry with his hands in his leather pockets, Fred withdrew a key from his pocket and slipped it into the lock, it clicked and swung open. Fred picked up a small dark grey ball, about the size of a marble, with a hole in the bottom,

"What's that?" asked Harry,

"That's the main cause of explosions in our rooms lately," Said Fred,

"In muggle terms it's a bomb, I'd hate to think what Voldemort would do if he got his ugly hands on it. I won't demonstrate because… well Fred and I like it here, and we don't wish for it, or anyone to be blown to smithereens, but we do have a small one, that does nothing but smoke," Said George, grabbing an identical one to the one in Harry's hand but white,

"You just stick your wand into the bottom and twist it, then…" George chucked it to Harry, it stuck to his t-shirt, Harry tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge, it climbed up onto his arm and stayed there,

"No point trying, it won't come off," said Fred, shaking his head, then the little ball exploded into nothing,

"Now try that times 10,000 times worse and you have this one," said George taking the black one from Harry's hand and holding it up,

"But just in case of accidents," he grabbed a cork and shoved it into the hole,

"Safety first," said Fred, passing it to Harry, George grabbed a small container with three of the black ones in it and passed it to Harry, he put the one in his hand in the container also, and put it into his pocket. Fred walked over to the glass covered shelf again,

"Why can't someone just break the glass?" Said Harry

"We put charms on it of course, you saw our fireworks! Try any charms or curses and they become stronger, or the shelf disappears, you can only open it with a key," said George. Fred came back with what looked like hairspray with a scull on it,

"Care to demonstrate George?"

"Love to," he said putting on a huge stupid smile, and grabbing the hairspray and aiming it away from everyone, he pressed the button on the top and a huge flame came out,

"Pretty basic," said Fred,

"But gives the person who is the victim of this a massive burn," said George chucking it to Harry, Harry caught it,

"Great, thanks again,"

"It's finey Mc fine!" Said Fred smirking and passing Harry an extra three in a bag, Harry put all the objects from his pocket into the bag also,

"Ok let's go see if Ron has decided to steal anything yet," said George going out the front of the shop Harry followed, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were looking around still.

"Hey Harry! What did you get?" Said Ginny, looking at the bag in Harry's hand,

"I'll show you a bit later, but they will definitely help!" Said Harry going over to a shelf and getting a few bottles of instant darkness powder, which he put into the bag, Ginny went over to the twins and gave them a hug,

"Mum isn't too pissed at me is she?"

"Well… let us put it this way," Said Fred as Ginny let go of him,

"I wouldn't go back there, not until," Said George eyeing the little kids in the store,

"Everything is… better," Said Fred, Ginny smirked,

"Well lots of places to go," Said Ginny hugging them again, "we _will_ see you again!"

"I bloody well hope so!" Said Fred,

"And we will see all you again as well!" He added smiling at Ron, Harry and Hermione,

"You will, and thanks again, couldn't have done it without you!" Said Harry,

"You're welcome," said George smiling, and they all left the store,

"Now where to?" Asked Hermione,

"Does Flourish and Blotts sell books dark magic books?" Asked Harry,

"Well, only a few, I know a much better place, barely anyone knows about it, I only found it because I needed to go to the bathroom and I thought it was a cubicle or something. Of course it has a lot of good books as well, but the 2nd story is all dark magic books," Said Hermione,

"Why is it hidden?" Asked Ginny,

"I think it's because some of the books are illegal," said Hermione, turning right,

"I… think it was this way," she said,

"Why haven't you talked about it before?" Said Ron

"It never came up," replied Hermione, "Ah yes! Here it is!" She said stopping in front of something that did look like a cubicle, it was all wood, old and broken down,

"You were going to go in _here_ to go to the bathroom?" Said Ron

"I was desperate ok?" Said Hermione blushing, she walked into the small run down shop and they followed. Inside it was beautiful, the bottom level had books lining the walls, all alphabetically in order, a handsome red rug was neatly places in the centre of the wooden floor, and tables were laid out where a few people were sitting and studying, there was a staircase on the right hand side, leading up to a generous collection of dark books, most black, and one table with four chairs, at the counter on the left side was a man, who looked slightly insane, with dark messy hair down to his shoulders and wide brown eyes, he walked over to his new customers,

"Why hello!" He said in a bright Scotsman voice, which seemed like it didn't match his appearance,

"My name is Ned! If you need any help I'll be at the counter," He said smiling, his eyes flicked up to Harry's scar, but said nothing and walked back to the desk,

"Hermione, Ron can you look down the bottom story for any useful charms?"

"Yeah sure mate," said Ron, walking over to the shelves with Hermione,

"Ginny do you want to help me look at the dark magic books?"

"I guess," she said shrugging and walked up to the second story, where she went into an isle of books, hiding her from view.

Harry walked up the stairs also; the man at the counter eyed him suspiciously. Harry walked into the isle of books Ginny was in and started to look under "C," for curses, Ginny was looking at a book which has spines sticking out of the front called, "Curses for the cursed," she flipped through a few pages then folded down a corner and put it on the floor. Harry went to "D" near the end of the isle and found, "Dangerous Curses," which was just a plain black book, he put it on top of Ginny's and kept on looking, he would read it later.

Harry kept on glancing at Ginny, and Ginny kept on glancing at Harry, then Harry cracked and gave into temptation, he turned to Ginny and kissed her passionately on the lips, Ginny put her hand around Harry's head and kissed back, Harry pushed her up against the wall at the far end of the isle so no one could see them, Ginny stuck her tongue into his mouth, and Harry did the same, they kissed for fifteen minutes before breaking apart,

"Wow," said Ginny quietly, smiling, Harry thought the same thing; Ginny laughed and started to look at books again with a huge smile planted on her face.

_Please Read and Review, if you have any ideas or questions, please say so, thanks all those people who have been reviewing,_

**Iamkiki**- Thanks for all you're praise, I'm not really sure what's up with Petunia, maybe she has just changed?

**Raspberry** **Jo**- I'll write more! see above

**Scrivania- **I'll try to update as much as I can, but I am back at school on Tuesday so I might find it a bit harder to update as much as I have been, but I will!

**Jen**- Glad you liked it, yeah the swearing didn't really fit, so I have stopped using it.

**Met19**- glad you liked chapter 5 lol

**Bookworm1313**- I'll keep going if people keep reading and reviewing, I'm glad you like it, thanks heaps,


	6. Magic

**Magic**

_Sorry it took me a little longer to update, my internet stopped working for a few days and then I had an attack of the evil spider! And it was… crawling everywhere, shudder! It's still around here somewhere, and I then had to wait for a brain wave… anyhoo, hope you enjoy the chapter!_

After Harry and Ginny's pile of books got around knee level, Harry carried them to the table, and sat down in an new straight-backed chair that was extremely uncomfortable, Ginny walked over to him and whispered in his ear,

"I'll be right back," and walked down to the stairs to the guy at the counter, she asked him something, and he nodded then passed her a pad and paper. Harry looked down at Ron and Hermione; they were already through their third book. Ron was sitting next to Hermione, in fact, _very_ close to her, and they were holding hands,

"What the?" Said Harry, Ginny sat down next to Harry,

"The pad and pen are to write down any spells that may come in handy," she said, peering at Harry,

"Harry… hello?" She followed his gaze down to Ron and Hermione,

"Ah… I see, well you can't say you didn't expect it," Said Ginny raising her eyebrows and shrugging,

"I know, it's obvious they have had a thing for each other, but you know, it's just, so _weird_," said Harry frowning,

"Harry, concentrate!" Said Ginny waving her hand in Harry's face,

"Wa? Oh yeah right," he said shaking his head and grabbing 'Dangerous Curses,' opening to the front page, the letter was all in old-fashioned writing style, the first heading said, 'Unforgivable Curses,' the second, 'Making a zombie army,' _a zombie army? _Harry thought _ok... _they spent the next two hours looking at and writing down spells and jinxes that may come in handy, they found a decent few. Ginny sighed,

"That book sucked," she said closing a black book with fangs and putting it in front of her, she grabbed another book. Before turning to the front page she cast a look at Harry, he looked up from 'jinxes that may save you're life,'

"What?" He said, Ginny was biting her lip, but she couldn't hide the smile planted on her face,

"What?" Said Harry with a laugh,

"We are down to our last book," she said looking at the book in her hands,

"Yeah… so?"

"Sooo we are going to have to get another one aren't we!" She said suggestively, "I'll see you in isle N-P," she said with a wink, _ohh_ he thought, and followed her. Ginny seized Harry and kissed him fiercely, Harry put his hands around her waist, she pushed one of his hands up her top and Harry broke off,

"You sure?" He asked, frowning slightly, Ginny nodded, he kissed her and his hands started to inch towards her breasts, Ginny laughed and urged him higher, Harry grabbed one and began to caress it, Ginny groaned, Harry kissed down her neck and back up to her mouth, "shhh," he whispered, "sorry," she whispered back, Harry put his hands around Ginny's neck and kissed her harder, Ginny walked back into the wall and pushed him up against her, after a while they broke apart, Ginny grabbed the nearest book to her,

"Found one," she laughed and went back to the table, as soon as they sat down Hermione and Ron began to walk up the stairs, Ron scratching his head and yawning, Hermione looking the same as she did hours ago, reaching the table Ron chucked the pad onto the desk, covered in Hermione's writing, and only a few lines of Ron's,

"Well, we found quite a bit, a lot of little charms that may be good to make a quick getaway," Said Hermione, Ginny picked up the list and started to flick through it,

"What did you find?" Said Ron,

"Oh quite a few," Said Harry passing him the paper, Ron squinted something on the list,

"Harry mate… Have you looked at this list?"

"No, why?"

"Ginny, where did you find this?" He said, pointing at something on the list at Ginny, she gazed up at the list and mumbled quietly,

"Tricks of Wands," and looked up at Harry, he frowned and took the list from Ron, there on the second page was,

"Bringing murdered people back to life," he read aloud, he read the title four times in his head before continuing,

"It almost has never been done, but if two wands are the same in core then it is possible, by yelling a spell at the same time so the wands connect and allowing the small gold like beads to go to you're oppositions wand it will create ghost like people to come out of him, but if then the incantation "Humanio Raparrti," is said, the spectres become whole," he finished looking up at Ginny, excitement and terror filled him, would it work? Could he actually bring his parents back to life?

"Well no wonder it was hidden," whispered Hermione, "That's messing with life and death," she said looking at Harry directly in the eye,

"Are you going to do it?" She asked, "It is extremely dangerous,"

"I-I… You're asking me if I want to bring my parents back to life… OF COURSE I DO!" He yelled,

"Harry lower you're voice!" Said Hermione, "It _is _dangerous, but I will support you if you want to…" Harry nodded,

"I just… can't believe it's possible," he said with a slight smile.

They arrived in Hogsmeade, Hermione still had one of the black boxes from Fred and George's store in her hands, and Harry was saying what each of them did,

"It's… amazing!" She squealed,

"We know Hermione! You have been saying that for the last twenty minutes!" Groaned Ginny snatching it from Hermione and putting it back into the bag, Hermione looked offended and upset about it being taken away from her, and gave Ginny a glare before folding her arms and becoming silent.

"Ron, where did you go to take your test?" Asked Harry,

"Well, the _office _that you want to go to is at the north side of Hogsmeade,"

"It's like a flight agent," said Hermione, turning around and walking backwards,

"What's a flight agent?" asked Ron, Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around again.

Harry had to agree, it was _exactly _like a flight agent, there were brochures lining the walls with headings such as, "Nice places to apparate to for you're holiday," the whole place was white, a pot plant in desperate need of water hung limp next to some comfy looking blue seats, a long dark blue table stood in the middle of the room talking to people about apparition, one table was free where a witch was sitting with an ugly blue uniform on with a large white collar, she was a rather fat with red cheeks and happy eyes,

"Need help dear?" She called to Harry, he walked over and sat down on the chair in front of her, her eyes flicked up to his scar for a moment before looking down at him with a smile,

"What do you need?" She asked,

"Well I came here to get my apparition licence," he said,

"Are you of age?" She asked, Harry thought for a second then shook his head,

"Well, I'm sorry dear but you can't get it!" She said clasping her hands together on the table,

"But you don't understand… if I don't get it a lot of people will die," he said before he could stop himself, the lady looked down,

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, I also hate you-know-who but… I just can't I'm sorry,"

"You don't understand!" He said slamming his fist on the table,

"Look dear, please do not take that tone with me, I know for a fact that you are Harry Potter, no one else has a scar like that, but I also know that I absolutely can not…" She frowned in concentration for a second,

"Unless…" she said almost inaudibly, "excuse me for a second," she rose from the chair to the back of the room and out of sight, he could feel Ginny, Ron and Hermione's eyes on him but he didn't turn around, he stared in front and did not falter his gaze, the woman then came out,

"You may take the test, I had a word with the manager, you would have to take it now though, is that ok?" She said, Harry nodded and followed her into the street,

"Ok I want you to apparate just down the road near that tree," She said pointing, "Ok… Go!" Harry turned and apparated to where she pointed perfectly, then back again, the lady nodded her chins shaking,

"Very good!" She said smiling, "Ok if you can just come inside, I will give you you're licence.

They all apparated back to number 4_ (see I remembered!)_ Privet Drive, Harry had taken Ginny's arm and apparated back with her and within a matter of moments they were in Harry's bedroom. Harry checked his watch, it was 1 o'clock pm, they went downstairs and had lunch, and much to Harry's surprise, Petunia was still being nice to him, she carried around the plates of food, giving everyone seconds and thirds (or in Ron's case fourths,) and clearing up after them. The rest of the afternoon (much to Vernon's Horror,) they practiced the spells they had written down, of course only the distraction ones and the minor jinxes that may give them a quick getaway if needed, Harry cursed Ginny by using the leg-lock curse but she saw with the black box that it was going to happen and easily shielded it, leaving Harry immobilised for a minute or two. Hermione used the light jinx which caused a extremely bright flash of light that blinded them all, including her leaving them all falling over and blinking stupidly trying to get their eyes adjusted,

"Note to self," said Hermione getting up slowly, "When using jinx, close eyes and run,"

"I'll be right back," Said Ginny, getting up and grabbing Harry by the arm,

"Umm so will I," Said Harry following her, they walked around the corner and Ginny smiled at him, Harry put his hand gently around her chin and pulled her up for a kiss, "You read my mind," she whispered between kisses, as they started to get more passionate Harry started to inch towards her bra again, Ginny laughed,

"WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING HARRY!" Shouted Ron, Harry and Ginny quickly let go,

"Oh no," said Ginny looking at Ron directly in the eye, Harry swivelled around, Ron was standing there, fist clenched, furious and glaring in his direction.

_Hope you enjoyed, PLEASE read and review, I can not stress that enough! It makes me all happy when I see people have reviewed, because it's like "People are reading it and liking it!" And it makes me so happy that I write more!_

**Griffindor-girl12**- You like the story? Thankyou! You're review made me laugh, you get to see next chapter what exactly happens when Ron finds out (hee hee,)

Thanks you all the other people who reviewed in theprevious chapter **moodyboy66**, **andromedabillion** and **murgel**, thanks heeeaps for all you're praise!


	7. When Ron Found Out

**After Ron found out!**

"Right," said Ron frowning, "TEAM!" He yelled down the stairs, all the Weasley's came up the stairs, red hair blazing eyes narrowed and focused,

"Who touched my little girl?" Yelled Mrs. Weasley, holding her wand like a gun,

"Harry!" Yelled Ron, several bullet like spells hit Harry directly in the chest, he collapsed and died.

**The End**

**Just Kidding**

Ron advanced on Harry, fists still clenched and eyes narrowed, his wand was in his pocket, and that's where Harry wanted it,

"What were you doing Harry?" Said Ron standing in an intimidating way in front of Harry so close that Harry could count every freckle on his nose,

"Kissing Ginny," said Harry, trying not to look intimidated by Ron, until his fist came in contact with Harry's face, he already knew from sixth year that Ron's punches hurt after he insulted Romilda Vane, but this one got him right on the chin, almost dislocated it, Harry swore,

"RON!" Screamed Ginny, running in between them, to stop Ron from hitting him again, she withdrew her wand, "Patrificus Totalus," _(the freezing spell was something like that, I just couldn't be bothered going to get the book, so if I spelt it wrong…woops,)_ Ron's arms and legs snapped to his body and he collapsed on the floor,

"Thanks," said Harry, he was on his knees touching his jaw which was bleeding slightly, it had already turned purple with a twinge of blue, Ginny ran over to him and knelt down on the floor, she took his hand away and touched it, Harry winced,

"Ron can punch," said Ginny, still looking at the bruise on his face,

"Hermione might still have some of that bruise remover that she got when that telescope punched her," She said, Harry stood up, Ginny took his hand and they stepped over Ron, Ginny gave him a rather hard kick in the gut as they went passed, but Harry felt no guilt towards him.

"What happened?" Said Hermione searching through her bag for the bruise remover,

"Ron," Said Harry,

"He caught you kissing didn't he?" Sighed Hermione, stopping for a moment before continuing,

"And Harry had his hand up my top," Added Ginny quietly, Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes,

"You could've been a little more discrete you know," she said, putting on Ginny's voice, "I'll be right back," then putting on a low voice suppose to be Harry, "Yeah err me too," she finished shaking her head, "Ah!" She pulled out a small container and chucking it to Harry, "just put it on the bruise," Harry opened it and dabbed it on his chin,

"So where's Ron?" Said Hermione standing up,

"Outside, frozen," said Ginny,

"Oh, well I'm going to see if he is ok," Said Hermione walking back toward the door,

"Going to see if you're _boyfriend _is ok?" Said Ginny, "try to be a bit more discrete Hermione," she said with a laugh, Hermione did a double-take,

"You KNOW?" Said Hermione,

"Yeah," said Harry, "Ron's a bit of a hypocrite isn't he!" He added in thought,

"Hmph," said Hermione leaving, Harry put the cap on the container and threw it onto his bed, Ginny came over and kissed him lightly on the lips,

"Maybe we _should_ be a bit more discrete," said Ginny,

"Yeah," He said kissing her lightly back, Harry heard Hermione mutter something then Ron yelled,

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE? I'M GOING TO BREAK HIS LEGS OFF!" Harry heard Hermione mutter something again and heard Ron thump on the floor, Hermione was at Harry's door a moment later,

"Let's give him time to cool off," she said, "You were right to freeze him Harry,"

"I didn't freeze him, Ginny did,"

"But Ginny… you aren't of age; you will get a message from the ministry!" Just then Harry saw an owl tapped on the window,

"Speak of the devil," muttered Hermione, Ginny walked over to the window and took the letter,

"Shoo!" She yelled at the owl, and ripped up the envelope, "You expect me to worry about this when Lord Voldemort is out there?" She said chucking it in the bin, Harry couldn't help but smile,

"Speaking of Voldemort, I was actually thinking of leaving tomorrow…" said Harry, "But only if Ron calms down," They both nodded, "We have most of the skills up to scratch, but we can practice the other, harder curses on the way there, I doubt there would be a lot of people where these Horncruxes are…" continued Harry, "I am going to go talk to him… while he is still frozen," he walked out the door, Ron was lying right next to Harry's doorway,

"Listen Ron, I know you don't want me kissing Ginny, but you didn't mind me dating her last year! You are being very hypocritical, I know that you are dating Hermione; you didn't tell me about that, she's my best friend! We were thinking about going tomorrow, like leave here… but we weren't going to do it until you calmed down ok?" He felt very stupid talking to someone frozen, "so… move you're eyes to the right if you are going to be calm and not punch me again," Ron did it,

"Ok," Said Harry and muttered the counter curse, Ron stood up slowly, rubbing the back of his head, where there was most likely a bruise from where he had fallen on the floor a dozen times,

"Sorry," muttered Ron,

"S'ok," said Harry, with a small smile,

"Just don't touch my sister when I am around ok? And no full on kissing where I am less that 30 metres away! And don't think I didn't see you stick you're hand up her top!" He added with a glare,

"Ditto to you mate," Said Harry,

"Um… I don't feel that way towards Ginny," said Ron,

"Ron! I meant you and Hermione,"

"Oh yeah…" he said, they went back into the room,

"Still being a jerk?" Said Ginny,

"No," said Ron, "But how did you expect me to react! My best friend and my sister going at it in the hall," He said scrunching up his face,

"Yeah, yeah whatever," said Ginny.

**The Next Morning**

Harry awoke at 5am; he had only had five hours of sleep, from fear of what was going to happen after Godric's Hollow, he saw that Ginny was also lying on her back eyes wide open staring at the ceiling,

"Hey," he whispered to her, she averted her gaze,

"Hi, I can't sleep…"

"Neither," Harry said,

"Is Hermione and Ron asleep?" Said Ginny, Harry looked at each of them, Ron was snoring softly and Hermione was sleeping peacefully on her pillow,

"Yeah," he said, Ginny got up quietly and got on top of Harry, kissing him softly, Harry put his hands around her and kissed back, she ran her hands through his hair, Harry looked at Ron, just to make perfectly sure he was asleep before going in for a more passionate kiss, he put his hands under her shirt and pushed her back closer to him before switching over and going on top of Ginny, she pushed her pelvis towards him, possibly accidentally, and Harry began to feel aroused, Harry broke away from their kiss and Ginny got out from underneath him,

"See if you can sleep now," she whispered, before climbing into bed.

Harry got an extra two hours sleep and woke up at 7:30am, he got up quietly, their bags lay packed at the door, (they had packed them the night before, they were the size of a small backpack and the weight of paper, due to Hermione using the spell on them,) Harry slipped on his jeans and t-shirt, and put a black windcheater over the top, he slipped the black box into his pocket along with his wand and invisibility cloak, before heading over to Ginny, who was sleeping peacefully, he hated to wake her but they had to get going, it was a long journey ahead of them, and the sooner the better.

He kissed her on the cheek and brushed back her hair, she stirred, and looked up at Harry, eyes adjusting to the light,

"Morning," she yawned,

"Morning," Harry whispered back,

"Hermione," Said Harry,

"Yeah?" She said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "I'm up!" She said standing up and stretching, Harry walked over to Ron and bent down to his level,

"Ron!" Said Harry, he didn't stir, Harry sighed and grabbed his arm and pushed it behind his back,

"OK! I'm up," he grumbled, and sat up,

"Ok… now you are all up we should get dressed as soon as possible," said Harry,

"We can go down and have breakfast and I'll say goodbye to Vernon, Petunia and Dudley…" sighed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked down to the kitchen while Harry walked to the main bedroom, he walked over to Petunia's bedside,

"Aunt Petunia," he whispered, she opened her eyes,

"Hello Harry,"

"Um I just thought to say that I'm leaving…" he said, Petunia sat up, eyes wide,

"For good?" She said,

"Yes," said Harry, and before he knew it Petunia was hugging him,

"I am so, so sorry for all the years we treated you badly, but I did love you, the fact that your mother was my sister always made me love you, but because of Vernon, I pretended not to, I am so sorry," she said, and before Harry knew it there were pricks of tears in his eyes,

"Thankyou," said Harry a tear sliding down his face, she kissed him once on the cheek,

"Do come back and say hello after you are home ok?" She said, Harry nodded and she smiled,

"Say goodbye to Vernon and Dudley for me," said Harry, she nodded, her eyes turning glassy threatening tears,

"Bye Aunt Petunia,"

"Bye Harry."

_I must say I was extremely happy with the number of reviews I got for the last chapter, thankyou to all of you who reviewed it means a great deal to me and made me want to write more, almost all of them made me laugh, especially the people who were all "oh no Ron's found out! Duh duh duh!" _

_So keep it up guys! _

_Please R & R_


	8. Graves and Monsters

**Graves and Monsters**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood in the lounge room, with their bags on their backs, all looking extremely nervous.

"So… shall we go then?" Said Harry,

"Yeah…" Said Hermione, voice quavering, Harry took Ginny's hand, they were clammy, she squeezed his hand tight and he thought Godric's Hollow. A second later Harry was there, but he didn't let go of Ginny. Two pops signalled that Ron and Hermione had apparated behind him. They looked around, the whole place was deserted. A giant graveyard stretched as far as the eye could see in front of them; to their right was a small catholic church, with a little wooden cross at the entrance. A few houses were behind them, but it looked as if no one had inhabited them for years.

Harry walked towards the white picket fence at the entrance of the graveyard. It was so cold that their breath turned into mist before them. Harry opened the gate, it creaked softly, and they stepped onto the wide field.

"We will go look over there," whispered Hermione walking off to the right with Ron. Harry and Ginny began to look at the graves, trying to find Lily and James Potter's name carved into one of them. Harry remembered when he first asked Uncle Vernon if he could see his mother and father's graves, his response was _"Why? They are already dead, seeing where they are won't do anything except waste time!"_ He also remembered the entire week after that he was forced to spend in his room. After that incident he learnt not to ask about them too much.

They searched for about what seemed like an eternity, they had gotten to the middle of the field before he heard Ginny say,

"Harry, its here." She hadn't let go of his hand the entire time they were looking at the grave stones, it was as if she were afraid that if she let go he would disappear. Harry felt tears prick in his eyes again, and walked over to where Ginny was standing, her long red hair caught in the light breeze. There were two small graves, each rather elegant looking, however weeds grew up their sides. The one on the right said:

Lilly Potter

A darling wife

A wonderful mother

Her love and kindness

Will never be forgotten

And the one on the left read:

James Potter

A wonderful husband

A devoted father

His courage, love and loyalty

Saved his only son

The graves had hundreds of flowers on them, from people paying their respects. Most wilted and brown, some still had little colour in them. Harry traced his mothers name with his finger; he looked at Ginny and noticed she was crying softly, her tears landing on the grass. Harry kissed her softly on the mouth, feeling his own tears slide down his face, she smiled, Harry turned around, Hermione and Ron were walking towards them; Hermione's arms were crossed across her body from the cold. Harry turned back around, and then looked down at the roses, one was wilting very slightly but a lot less than the others, and a note was tied to its stem. Harry let go of Ginny's hand and bent down to pick it up, opening the note.

_Harry, _

_I figured this is the first place you would go,  
__You undoubtedly wanted to see your mother and fathers graves,  
__But you must remember my lessons Harry. Remember the places that were most important to Voldemort, and you will find the Horncruxes. Remember places you have been in person, and those you had seen through the Penseive, and most importantly, love with all your heart,_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry gaped at the message for a second before it vanished; he turned it over to the other side then back again,

"It's gone…" Said Harry,

"What?" Said Hermione walking over to him.

"The message! It was here a second ago..." he said passing it to Hermione, she frowned at it and turned it back and forth a few times.

"Well its possible, that the writer placed a spell on it so only the one it was addressed to could read it... then made it so it vanished after read… who was it from?" Asked Hermione, Harry took a moment to answer as he scarcely believed it himself. She passed the note back to him,

"Dumbledore," said Harry thinking about what it said, then something clicked.

"Where he killed his father…" He said almost inaudibly,

"Hmm?" Asked Ron.

"Of course!" He said, "Voldemort hated his father, so when he killed him it would have been a very important day in his life, so most likely the Horcrux is…" Harry said in thought, he paused and racked his brain for information he found out years ago.

"Where?" Said Ginny,

"Where I went in fourth year, where Voldemort killed Cedric, there was a small house or something... that's where he killed him. His father's grave was just outside it! So it makes sense… that's where we go!" He said, his hand touched his fathers gravestone as if saying goodbye, before slipping the piece of paper into his pocket and walking towards the gate.

"But Harry where do we apparate to?" Asked Hermione, Harry thought for a second, the house…. The House of Gaunt, he tried to remember the sign Ogden walked past the sign that led them to the house.

"Little Hangleton, Voldemort's fathers house was in that village" he muttered,

"Ok Harry," she said, wanting to get moving. She apparated, Ron followed and Harry grabbed Ginny's hand again and they went.

"_Do you see the little house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was…he didn't like magic, my father…" _the voice echoed through Harry's head, the voice of Voldemort when he had resurrected in fourth year. He did not wish to go back to that place, in fear of rushing memories that might return... of Cedric lying spread-eagled on the floor, mouth open, clearly dead. But there he was, standing on the hilltop, the one that he saw, in the distance when he was tied to the grave of Tom Riddle.

The house looked worn down and old, but the structure was still there. The weeds had overgrown the place, nettles had created a large army, circling the house in a secret feud. Ivy had crawled up the walls, sucking at the elligance and life that was still in the house. Harry walked over to the door, and twisted the handle, it opened easily. He stepped inside before rebounding in shock. The house had become like a huge hall, glorious gold stone beams held it up and the ceiling was almost unable to see. In the middle of the room was a small podium with a cup on it, it looked as if he could just walk up and grab it.

"It's too easy," said Harry suspiciously, staring at it. The marble floors echoed where he stepped, he took one long step towards the cup then paused. For a minute it appeared nothing happened, but suddenly the ground tremoured and a hole came in the floor in front of Harry.

A large mutant like creature ascended, its large yellow eyes glowing. It was about the same height as Harry, its claws reached the floor and two leather straps connected from its nostrils to his ears, its large fangs came down to its chin and its skin was green and scaly. Its legs were two times too big for its body and looked extremely threatening.

"Oh!" Said Hermione, fear and knowing filled her voice. "I know what that is, it's a Mingoulis!" She said, as the creature took a lunge at Harry, he ducked just in time, and it fell over on the smooth floor.

"How do you kill it?" He asked, Hermione pointed her wand at it,

"I'd stand back," she said warningly.

"It's kinda hard to do that!" Said Ginny, the creature had taken a swipe at her.

"Ok…" she sighed and screamed, "Rackon!" The creatures head expanded and light came out of its ears, nose and mouth, the head got bigger and bigger until it exploded, leaving them all covered in blood.

"Oh! Gross!" Said Ron, wiping a bit of his top,

"Sorry, but it's the only way to kill it! It creates a fire in its brain and it makes it expand and… explodes, but I did warn you!" she replied.

"Harry you are going to have to take a bigger step, I have a feeling that every time you take one, another monster comes out," said Ginny, looking at the floor as if infested.

"That makes things a whole lot harder!" Said Ron, looking to where the cup was, "That's about… two hundred steps… TWO HUNDRED MONSTERS?" He yelled, echoing through the house, Hermione nodded. Harry took another step, nothing happened and he turned around,

"What's that about?" He muttered, it was Hermione that replied.

"Well… I doubt whether Voldemort wanted to have to sleigh two hundred creatures to get to a part of his soul," she said slowly, "so there must be a path or something."

"How do you know that?"

"I use my brain Ron, it's the part in between my ears!"

"How do we find it?" Said Harry, ignoring them.

"It's impossible, only the person who made it would know the road to take, so I guess… its just chance," she said swallowing.

* * *

Harry was so close to the cup now, he had faced around one hundred creatures, ghouls, ghosts, monsters that he had never seen or heard of before, each more threatening than the last. He had a large gash across his eye which was bleeding heavily, seeping down his chin and dripping onto the floor. His clothes were in shreds from all the close calls he had, and he was panting heavily after fighting a full grown mountain troll, three times the size of the one he had met in first year, but just as stupid. 

Ginny stood next to him; she had a scratch mark across her cheek which was also bleeding heavily, she had half lost a sleeve on her top and her lip was purple and bleeding slightly.

Ron and Hermione were just as bad, both bleeding both sore and not wanting any more, luckily, Hermione knew her monsters. The ones she didn't know, they used the dark magic they had got from the library, which worked extremely well. Harry had used "Headoculous," on many, which was "the decapitating curse." They had gotten about half their steps correct, stepping on the trail Voldemort had made; it was just luck of the draw.

Harry took a leap to the front of him; he was now one step in front of the cup, his heart pumping madly, nothing happened, he smiled to himself, another step in the right direction. Taking the last step, he stopped; the earth trembled again, a huge hole developed in the ground beside him.

"Oh no," said Harry, clasping his wand tightly, a giant eagle came out of the hole, talons long and ferocious, it swooped at Harry,

"Headoculous!" He yelled, its head came off with a thud; it grew two new ones,

"No way…" said Hermione.

"Dishevio!" She yelled, it ripped right down the middle and thudded on the ground, two birds now rose; each with two heads.

"That worked out nicely!" Said Ron sarcastically, "why don't we now cut it into quarters so we can have four giant eagles with two heads!" He yelled,

"Shut up Ron!" Said Ginny, "there is no way to defeat this thing… except, to use "Avada Kedavra,"" she said, "Just grab the cup Harry!" She yelled, "Grab it and Run!" Harry did as she said; he took hold of it and ran towards the door.

They all followed, pain ran down through Harry's leg, as if it was splitting into two pieces. The eagles gave four terrifying screeches, the whole room shook, holes developed everywhere, and all the creatures were rising again. He could hear his friends not far behind him; they were very close to the door. Harry ran as fast as he could, cup clasped tightly in his hand, he did not turn around, but heard the angry yells of thousands of demons all, flying, slithering, floating, running or gliding across the room to catch up with them. Harry reached the door and pulled it open, stepping out into the cool afternoon air. Hermione, Ron and Ginny followed, Harry closed the door quickly.

"I'll see you back at Godric's Hollow," he said quickly, before grabbing Ginny's arm and apparating, he felt his feet on the grass and collapsed, breathing heavily. He wiped the blood from his eyes and sat up rolling up the pants of his throbbing leg, Ginny sat down next to him, just as two pops were heard, signalling that Ron and Hermione had come. Harry looked at the leg; it had a deep cut from his knee to his ankle which was bleeding severely. He took his jumper and t-shirt off, tying the white top around his leg before putting his jumper back on.

"I'll fix that when we find somewhere to stay," said Hermione pointing to Harry's leg, "Can you walk?" she asked,

"Yeah, it's just painful," he said, hugging the cup into his chest.

"Well Ginny; you help him out," she said, Ginny put her arm around Harry and hoisted him up.

"Well one down," said Ron taking the cup from Harry so he didn't have to carry it. "Where are we going to stay?" Ron asked,

"Anywhere we want," said Harry with a painful gasp. "These houses are deserted," they headed towards the village, to a large white, weatherboard house.

"This is good," said Ginny, going over to the door and opening it. "I wonder where everyone is..."

"I have no idea," said Hermione, "It's creepy though."

"Wasn't that girl that was murdered found here?" Asked Harry, remembering something he had heard.

"Yeah…" Said Ginny, "Maybe they all got scared and left?"

"But why would they leave all their stuff?" He said pointing to the kitchen, where all the appliances were intact.

"Again, no idea," they all dropped their bags and Harry put the cup on the coffee table and stared at it, the small gold cup with a badger on it, Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Hermione bend down in front of Harry and pulled up his pants leg, she removed the white, blood-stained t-shirt and moved her wand over the cut, it healed, just the way Snape had healed Draco.

"There," she said standing up.

"Thanks," replied Harry moving his hand over the new skin before pulling down his pants leg.

"Now how do we destroy that," he said looking at the cup.

"Harry, don't you ever _read?_" Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "Ginny wrote down a curse to destroy Horcruxes, which was most likely an extremely illegal book as I have never seen one book even mentioning what they are, let alone how to destroy them." she paused and frowned, it was far too fortunate that they found it. "But it isn't really a spell, it's a potion and a spell… kind of, you just have to put some type of plant in with some water. Weird, I would have thought it would be more complex, maybe they made it simple because everyone expects it to be complicated... so no one ever gets it." She put some water from the sink into the cup along with a bit of plant outside then tapped the cup twice, and muttered,

"Honcruxiodestra," the whole room went dark, it was as if time had stopped. Harry felt as if life was being pulled out of him, he felt his body lurch forward before there was an explosion. As quickly as it began, it ended and everything went back to normal, leaving them all panting.

"It must… have drained our… strength," said Hermione gulping at air. Harry looked up at the where the cup had been. A deep burn had cut into the table, and what was left behind were thick black ashes. That was it, it was gone...

"One down," he said with a slight smile. He touched where it had been lightly, his hand meeting heat.

"We did well," said Hermione, after getting her breathe back. Harry nodded and frowned, he had to go through this again and again... he didn't know if he could. Hermione sighed, "I'm going to look around the house. We have to sleep somewhere."

"I'll sleep on the couch." He said, for some reason he felt he had to stay near where he destroyed the Horcrux. Hermione hadn't heard him and returned quickly,

"Well! There are two bedrooms, each with a double bed, so who's going with who?" She asked, Ginny cast a glance at Harry,

"I'll go with Harry," said Ginny, Ron stood with a disgusted look on his face.

"What? You saying you don't want to go with Hermione?" She said, Ron blushed slightly, "Oh for god sake Ron, we aren't getting marri… oh no…" she said eyes wide, Ron seemed to have realised it too, his eyes were wide in horror.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding!" Said Hermione, with a hand over her mouth.

"When is it… have we missed it?" Said Harry, just as shocked as everyone else that they forgot.

"No… it's two days away… and I don't even have my dress!" Said Ginny,

"Well it's not, _that _bad, we will apparate to the Burrow tomorrow," said Harry.

"Are you joking!? It's a disaster!!" Shouted Ginny, hyperventilating.

Harry fell onto the couch, ignoring Ginny's overreaction. But she calmed down and took a seat next to him, her eyes still wide. Hermione was looking at herself in the mirror, healing all the cuts she saw on herself.

"I dont know about you guys," she said, once she had finished. "But I'm beat. I'll see you all tomorrow." Yawning, she headed down the hallway, Ron followed. For a moment Harry and Ginny sat on the couch and stared at where the cup had previously been. But before long Ginny, stood up and went to leave but when Harry didn't move she turned to him.

"Are you coming?" She queried, he shook his head. Frowning she knelt down, "nothing will happen if you leave the big pile of ash." Harry hesitated, his eyes still on the table. "Harry?" He sighed, and nodded. Standing up and moving from the room.

_

* * *

_

_Please Read and Review, this chapter took a lot of research, so it took a little longer, Thanks to everyone's reviews, everyone is so positive, it means a lot. _

_**SyaoransWiccaGirl** you are so right, I totally forgot about that…woops._

_**Nick**, yes I have written before, but nothing like this; I usually write a chapter then be like… what's the point? And stop, but this is good because people can actually read it and tell me what they think_.

_**Bookworm 1313**- Yes Petunia did care about Harry, she wasn't under a spell_


	9. Almost Wedding Bells

**Almost Wedding Bells**

"Psst!" Whispered Ginny into Harry's ear,

"Hmm?" He said, rubbing his eyes and getting up,

"Are you awake?"

"I am now… what time is it?" He yawned,

"Five,"

"In the morning?"

"Yeah…" said Ginny,

"It's too early," said Harry sinking his head back into the pillow.

"Don't be such a sloth," said Ginny, grabbing the doona and pulling it off Harry, he groaned angrily.

"Ginny! Why do we have to wake up so bloody early?" he said, facing the ceiling, she rolled her eyes.

"Because, the wedding!" She said as if he was daft,

"Again, I repeat, _why _do we have to wake up so early?" Said Harry looking at her straight in the eye.

"Up!" She said, whacking him softly in the head, Harry grabbed her arm,

"Make me," he said, Ginny kissed Harry and he wrapped his hands around her waist, she kissed down his neck.

"_Up,_" she whispered, before getting off him,

"Ok, ok," he sighed, pushing himself up on his hands and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and put them on, Ginny was getting changed on the other side of the bed, pulling on her pants, she was only wearing a bra and underwear, Harry turned away embarrassed.

"Oh Harry, quit being such a gentleman," she said rolling her eyes, Harry took off his top and slipped on his t-shirt, Ginny put on a red long-sleeve top,

"See you in the kitchen," she said, giving him a kiss before leaving. Harry put on some black track pants and went out the door to the kitchen, Ginny was sitting down quietly eating, Ron was sitting next to Hermione, also looking extremely tired, he turned when Harry entered,

"Dragged you in too huh?" He said,

"Yep,"

"Here Harry," said Hermione passing him some toast,

"Thanks," he said,

"Eat fast!" Said Ginny laughing, Harry rolled his eyes, but did as she said; as soon as he had finished she put out her arm.

"What?" Said Harry frowning,

"Apparate!" She said, Harry grabbed her hand,

"Well… see you," and he apparated to the Burrow,

"Why did you apparate _outside_," asked Ginny, Harry shrugged,

"Polite," Ginny opened the door and they entered.

"Harry; Ginny!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley; coming from the kitchen.

"Thank _God _you're here! What took you so long? And you look so…. Beaten up; both of you!" Harry touched the scratch above his eye.

"Mum, what am I wearing?" Said Ginny, unable to contain herself, Mrs. Weasley grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs.

"Harry you stay here, and eat something!" She yelled, Harry sighed and sat down, resting his head on his hands. All the stress from yesterday was coming back on him; it felt as if he hadn't slept at all.

"Harry?" Said someone entering from the stairs, he turned around,

"Oh, hi," he said at the smiling Gabrielle,

"It is so good to zee you!" She said, running over to Harry and giving him a kiss on the cheek, quite bemused by this Harry just blinked stupidly,

"Yeah you too… so how have you been?"

"Oh, ok, Fleur's just going… crazy," she said shaking her light hair, and sitting on the seat next to Harry and leaning in, in a suggestive way. Harry moved his chair back slightly,

"So where is she?" He asked,

"Upstairs, trying to sleep," she said rolling her eyes,

"Not working though, zee woke me up with all 'er mumbling," waving her hands,

"OH!" He heard Ginny say from up the stairs, Harry smiled, and Gabby frowned,

"Are you and that… girl together?"

"Yeah, Ginny and I are together," he said,

"Oh," she said, "well… I can always fight for you," she said with a smile, and she ran up the stairs. Harry stared, stunned after her for several seconds before looking at the table again. He did not want to be with Gabrielle, he wanted to be with Ginny, he sighed and walked up the stairs to find Ginny. He heard them in one room and entered, Ginny was standing by a mirror looking at the pale gold dress Fleur had picked out for her. It started at the end of the collarbone and a loose piece hung over her shoulder, it had a "V" neck and hugged her waist. The dress ended at her shins and a slit cut up to the thigh,

"Harry!" She said turning around,

"What do you think?" Said Mrs. Weasley, Harry gave a small smile to Ginny,

"Nice," he said, nodding. Ginny grinned; Mrs. Weasley looked between Harry and Ginny, then back again,

"I see…" she said slowly,

"What?" Said Ginny,

"Seeing each other again huh?" She said, Harry heard two pops in the kitchen,

"That'll be Ron and Hermione," Said Ginny,

"OH! I'll go talk to them!" She said running out of the room,

"You _really _think it looks nice?" She said, turning to the mirror again,

"Yeah," he said walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the mouth. It was only quick, because they heard Hermione and Mrs. Weasley running up the stairs,

"We are just lucky she hasn't grabbed me and chained me here, I think she is calming down because Bill's getting married," she said shrugging.

"Yeah… I'm going to go talk to Ron, you and Hermione can talk about… clothes," he said with a laugh, just as Hermione and Mrs. Weasley entered.

Harry walked down the stairs; Ron was in the kitchen,

"How do the dresses look?" He said,

"Not bad," replied Harry, sitting down,

"Hey Ron, sit! I need to tell you something," Ron closed the fridge and sat down,

"Yeah?" He said, Harry retold what happened with Gabrielle.

"No way!" Ron said, when he finished, "you know, if you cheat on Ginny I will kill you,"

"You know for a fact I don't like Gabrielle," he said shaking his head, "but what do I do? I mean she sounded serious."

"Dunno, ask Hermione, she'll know," said Ron,

"Maybe I should just tell Ginny,"

"Maybe," he shrugged, and went to the fridge again.

He decided to tell Ginny, he had seen too many movies that Dudley watched to know it was the right thing to do.

**Later**

"Ginny can I talk to you?"

"Oh God you aren't going to break up with me again are you?" She said frowning, Harry smiled,

"No,"

"Ok good, want to go out into the garden?"

"Yeah," Ginny took Harry's hand and they went outside, there were no gnomes, obviously Mrs. Weasley had been keeping an eye on them so close to the wedding. Harry and Ginny sat down,

"So… what do you want to tell me?" Said Ginny, Harry sighed and told her all about what happened, Ginny's smile faded and it slowly increased into a frown,

"Stupid cow," she muttered, when he was finished,

"You don't want to be with her do you?" She said worriedly, Harry leaned in and gave her a kiss; she wrapped her hands around his neck, and then broke apart,

"Does that answer your question?" He asked; Ginny nodded.

"LUNCH!" Called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen, Ginny and Harry walked back hand in hand.

When they got to the kitchen it was already full, Charlie and Bill sat next to each other deep in conversation, and Fleur was next to Bill on his other side, talking to Mr. Weasley. Then there was Mr. Weasley, and then a gap was next to Gabby who was next to Fred and George then there was another gap then Ron; Hermione on his left then there was another gap.

"Hey! Ginny, come sit here!" Said Fred, pulling her out a seat, she walked over and sat down between George and Ron, Mrs. Weasley came in, putting food in the centre of the table before sitting between Hermione and Charlie. There was only one space left, he sighed and walked over to next to Gabby and Mr. Weasley, perhaps he could just try to talk to Mr. Weasley the whole lunch and not even look at Gabby once. He sat down with a sigh, Ginny was almost opposite him, and she gave Harry a smirk when he sat down, before giving Gabrielle a glare.

"So Harry," she said leaning in, Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat,

"Yeah?" He said grabbing himself some food.

"What do you say about, you and me going somewhere after lunch?"

"I say… no" he said, not rudely, he heard Ginny snort with laughter but when he looked up she pretended to be talking to George. Gabby looked like she didn't hear him, or was just pretending she hadn't; maybe she has selective hearing, Harry thought. Harry turned around to face Mr. Weasley but he was talking to Fleur about his job. Harry sighed and cut into his pie he had in front of him. Fred leaned across Gabby to him,

"Hey Harry how did you destroy the…" he cast a look at Gabby, "thing…"

"We found a spell,"

"Really? That didn't take long!"

"I know we were lucky," he said,

"Sure were! So have you used the products yet?"

"Nah, saving them for the big… thing,"

"Good choice, it'll take us a while to make more of them," he said nodding then going back into a conversation with George.

"What vos George talking about?"

"That was Fred,"

"Well vot vos he talking about?"

"Uhh, Quidditch,"

"Destroy what zing?"

"Uh, don't worry," he said eager to finish the conversation, Gabrielle frowned. Mr. Weasley finished talking to Fleur and turned to Harry,

"So Harry, how are you?"

"I'm ok, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. How did you get that scratch above your eye, it looks pretty deep," Harry touched it and shook his head,

"Ah… I see," said Mr. Weasley nodding.

**Later that Day**

Harry and Ginny had managed to sneak away from Gabrielle, who had been following Harry like a little lost puppy all afternoon. Ginny laughed and rested her head on his shoulder,

"Gee she is so annoying," she laughed, Harry agreed,

"She really does have a thing for you," Ginny added, with a slight frown, "no falling for part veela's!" Harry laughed,

"I won't… or though Fleur…" he said sarcastically, Ginny hit him playfully; Harry kissed her pushing her against the wall, she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed passionately for what seemed like a life time,

"Harry are you in here?" Called Gabrielle opening the door,

"Oh!" she said giving Ginny the biggest glare he had ever seen, Ginny slowly took her hands from his neck and put one around his waist,

"Yeah, what did you want?" Said Harry straightening his glasses,

"Oh… just wondering vere you were," she said,

"I'll come back later," she continued nodding, "Oh… and Ginny, I zink you are shedding," she said taking a hair from her top and walking out. Ginny rolled her eyes, as did Harry,

"Well she spoiled the moment," muttered Ginny, giving Harry a small kiss,

"I love you Ginny," he said, stroking his hand through her hair,

"Really?" She asked, Harry nodded, "Ok… moment not destroyed! I love you too!"

She said smiling at him and giving him another kiss. When they broke apart, she just beamed at him, entwining her hands in his. Hermione and Ron came in,

"Oh, hi Harry!" Said Hermione, blushing slightly, Harry noticed she was holding hands with Ron.

"Hey! Wondering where you were!" Said Ron; "Gabrielle was out there like 'Vere is 'Arry?'" He imitated rolling his eyes.

"So… have you thought about where the next Horcrux is Harry? Because after the wedding we have to go back to Godric's Hollow, and I'd like to have somewhere on our list." Said Hermione, Harry had actually been thinking about it a lot, he couldn't think of any other place, but one,

"Yeah, I think… I think it's at Hogwarts."

_Sorry I took a little longer; life's just been a tad stressful. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, yes, Harry obviously doesn't realise how long it takes a girl to get ready and why…._

_But guys, I think we can do better with reviews personally; I am not talking to you people who have reviewed, but those people, who are reading my stories apparently 278 people have gone to the eighth chapter (they wouldn't do that, unless they were reading it now would they?)_

_The first chapter, I understand, because they might think my story is crap and leave, which is best, but those who are reading and not reviewing… tut tut! I understand though if you have one of those computers which takes like … 3 hours to get onto a new page but those people! Come on! Boost the numbers! Let's try to get to 100 by chapter 11! We can do it!_

**Dorain**- first off thankyou for reviewing, secondly, sure it took Dumbledore one year, but it took him that long, to track down the memories. Seeming as Harry had seen them; it was pretty easy for him to make a conclusion.

Fred and Georges stuff might've been better than they usually are, but as people grow older, their products get better; also they are kinda cool, so…yeah,

The reason I didn't add a lot of detail with the Horncrux is because I didn't want to be the size of the book, it isn't bloody 760 pages or anything, and I didn't want go into detail, so I didn't.

Again, the reason Ginny found the book about destroying the Horncrux was because again, I didn't want to go through the whole process of finding it… I wanted to get to the action!

And are you telling me, that if you found your best mate, feeling up your younger brother or sister, that you wouldn't feel like suddenly you hated their guts? Even if you don't, Ron feels like that, he is very protective of Ginny, even though he is ok with Ginny and Harry dating.

Also I would appreciate it if you didn't write a review like this again, or though it is nice for you to add questions and all, it makes me feel like I totally crapped up the story, even if that isn't what you meant.


	10. Two Ginny's?

**Two Ginny's**

"Hogwarts?" Said Hermione, frowning, "I thought we were never going back there…" she whispered.

"Well it makes sense… Voldemort felt about Hogwarts like I do, it was like his home. That's why he wanted a job there,"

"But Harry… Hogwarts is huge!" Said Ginny, "and I doubt the Marauder's map would have a room called 'Voldemort's Horcrux.'"

"That's the problem; I don't know where in Hogwarts it is…" He said shaking his head and pacing slightly. "So… if any of you have any ideas, say so," he finished facing them, Hermione frowned thinking,

"I have no idea!" She said chucking her hands up in frustration,

"Well we don't have to have the answer now, let's think about it after the wedding…" Said Harry frowning, they all nodded and departed. He rested his back against the wall looking down at the floor wishing it would give him the answers.

"'Arry? Are you alone?" Said Gabby coming in slowly and closing the door,

"What do you want?" He said, ruder than intended, again she pretended as if she didn't hear him.

"Zank God you are alone, I was sick of zat… girl with you all ze time," she said shaking her head,

"You mean Ginny… my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend… perhaps, but I always zed I am prepared to 'ight for you!" She said walking slowly over to him.

"No!" Said Harry backing up, and holding his hands up, she grabbed them and pulled him closer. She was using all of her Veela-like powers to seduce him. Harry tried to let go but couldn't it was if he had to stay there. Gabrielle leaned in and kissed him, grasping him around the neck. He pushed her away,

"Don't come near me again!" He said pointing at her and closing the door, he leaned against it… he had just kissed Gabby, why? He pushed his black hair back in frustration,

"Ginny!" He called down the stairs.

* * *

"You… kissed her?" Said Ginny disgusted, they were in the garden again, darkness encasing them,

"She kissed me,"

"But you let her?"

"No! Well… she did then I pushed her away, would I be telling you if it meant something?" He said, desperate.

"I just… can't believe you let her in the first place," she said hurt,

"Ginny! I didn't want to! I told her I didn't, she is part Veela! What was I suppose to do?"

"Well not kiss her for one!" She said getting angry.

"Ginny! Don't! Do you think I would have told you I loved you if I didn't mean it? Do you think I would tell you that, then go kissing Gabrielle? You know I don't like her! I told you that," he said staring at her wide eyed, Ginny's face softened and she nodded,

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, hugging him,

"It's ok; just don't think that I like her… ever!"

"I know, I won't again," she said, resting her hand in his. He pulled her close kissing her passionately; she put a leg over him, sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and they continued kissing Ginny's hands around his neck, they broke apart and Ginny got off him, holding his hand.

"I'm going inside. I love you," she said walking off blowing him a kiss. Harry stayed, until he could barely see his hand in front of his face, he just didn't want to see Gabby again.

* * *

When he went to the kitchen, there were only a few people at the table, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Gabby,

"Where is everyone?" Asked Harry frowning,

"At parties; you know last night of freedom, and apparently 'we are too young,' even though we are of age!" Said Ron frowning, Mrs. Weasley came in, dressed up, and cherry red lipstick on her lips,

"You certainly are!"

"We are of age!" Said Ron loudly,

"I don't care!" She said shaking her head. "Now we are going to be gone until late, probably not till morning. So will you all be ok?" She said looking around at them all, Harry and Ginny took a nervous glance at Gabby, and then nodded. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Good, because I'd be going anyway," she said, walking around and giving everyone a kiss on the cheek, leaving lipstick marks on almost all of them, before rushing out of the room. Harry sat down nervously in between Ginny and Gabby, and grabbed a plate. It was the most silent dinner he had ever sat at. If Gabrielle hadn't been there they probably would've been talking, but because of her they were quiet. All there was was a clink of plates and occasional cough. Harry finished as quickly as he could; Gabby was staring at him every second moment. She slid her hand onto his thigh, and he jumped and quickly got up, and ran upstairs.

He sat on his bed, sighing, he heard the bathroom door slam, frowning he opened the bedroom door a crack. Peering down the hall to the bathroom, the door was firmly shut; he shrugged and closed his bedroom door again.

He collapsed on the bed, head on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. He did not know how long he had been lying there thinking about everything, everyone. He was convinced it was longer than half an hour. He heard the door open; he sat up as a reflex. Ginny entered, closing the door behind her, she had changed since dinner.

"Oh hey,"

"Hey Harry,"

"You changed?"

"Yeah the other thing I was wearing was too hot," she said shaking her head,

"Ah I see," He replied, Ginny walked towards Harry and kissed him hard. She put his hand through his hair. He put his hands around her waist and kissed passionately, there was something different about her; just by the way she was acting towards him, but he was convinced he was just being stupid.

She pushed him down on the bed and jumped on top of him, still kissing him. The door opened again, but Ginny didn't get off Harry. Harry looked in the direction of the door and saw Ginny walking in; he pushed the 'other,' Ginny off and got up. The Ginny at the door was standing shocked, eyes wide, a single tear sliding down her face. She was wearing the same thing she was wearing at dinner. Harry got up and looked at the Ginny he had just been kissing. She looked exactly the same as the Ginny at the door, but a single blonde streak was visible.

"No way…" he said looking at Gabby, he turned to Ginny; her eyes were now covered in tears, each falling to the floor gracefully,

"I trusted you!" She said,

"Ginny! I didn't know!"

"How couldn't you know who you were kissing?" She said loudly, wiping away a tear,

"Polyjuice potion!" He said pointing to Gabby who was now fully transformed back; she was looking very smug with herself.

"But you didn't know it wasn't me!"

"How could I know she looked exactly like you?"

"It's what's in here!" she yelled pointing at her heart, "not what is on the outside, it hurts me that you didn't know it wasn't me, even if she looked like me!" She said, Gabby laughed,

"LEAVE!" He yelled at Gabby, she continued to laugh,

"Don't worry, keep her. I'm leaving," she yelled, walking out the door,

"Ginny! Don't!" He yelled running after her, he heard the front door slam. Running down the stairs like there was no tomorrow, he burst open the front door and ran after Ginny. She was running down the dust road, hair blowing behind her, only visible by the light from the house. He bolted after her, but was soon unable to see her,

"Ginny!" He yelled, down the street, but no reply came. He continued to run, soon getting lost, he stood panting, hands on knees. He heard someone to his left make a sound,

"Ginny?" He said quietly,

"Lumos!" He yelled, his wand raised, a burst of light came to the tip. He pointed it at the trees, but there was nothing to be seen. He frowned, and walked behind the trees, he saw nothing, then,

"Hello Potter," someone said behind him, he turned,

"Snape?"

"Very good," he said rolling his eyes, his greasy black hair was longer than when he last saw him,

"What are you doing out here? Who are you looking for?" He said hands behind his back, Harry thought for a moment,

"No one,"

"You are a terrible liar Potter," He said, pulling out a wand from his pocket,

"Crucio!" He said with no effort as if saying 'windy day today.' Harry's knees buckled and he hit the floor, a bolt of pain shot through him. He almost wished he was dead, it was unbearable, he shut his eyes, and screamed, finally the spell ended and he stood up.

"Now, I will ask you again, who are you looking for?" Asked Snape, with an evil glint in his eye, Harry could tell he was trying to read his thoughts. He stared at the tree, not adverting his gaze and tried to shut his mind, trying not to think.

"Ahh, been practicing have we?" Said Snape with a slight smirk, "actually practicing, actually able to-,"

"Headoculous!" Screamed Harry, Snape dodged the curse,

"I seemed to have miss judged you," he said, and apparated. Harry stood there, staring at where Snape just was.

"Oh," said Ginny walking out from behind a tree, "I heard and saw everything, are you ok?" She said running over to him and hugging him,

"Yeah… I think so," he said, why was Snape there?

"I am so sorry, if it wasn't for me…"

"No… It's fine, now I know they are up to something," he said frowning. "We better go back to the house, it isn't safe here," they walked off in the direction of the Burrow, its lights gleaming. Ginny slipped her hand into his,

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, its fine. But I did notice something different about her… but I just thought it was just me being suspicious," he said frowning, Ginny nodded. They entered the Burrow, and opened the front door,

"HERMIONE! RON!" He yelled, they responded to his call,

"Harry what is it? We heard the front door slam," said Hermione coming out looking very worried,

"Snape, I saw him,"

"Here? The Burrow?" Said Ron now looking equally scared and eyeing the window suspiciously,

"Yeah, but I got lucky, he left after I tried to decapitate him," Said Harry,

"But what were they doing here?" Said Hermione,

"That's what I want to find out,"

"Probably spying on you," Said Ron raising his eyebrows, "Oh and did you see Gabby? She is laughing her head off in the lounge room," He said, Harry eyed Ginny.

"Anyway, I'm buggered, I think I'll go to bed, night everyone," said Harry walking up the stairs, eager to leave the conversation, he knew Ron would go bonkers if he knew he had kissed Gabby.

* * *

He lay under the sheets at eleven o'clock at night staring at the ceiling, not wanting to get up, not wanting to sleep just lying there. Ginny walked in, in her pyjamas. She sat on the bed, and Harry looked up,

"Hey,"

"Oh hey Harry, I thought you would be asleep."

"Nah can't sleep…" he said looking at the ceiling again. Ginny laughed and got on top of him,

"Hang on, are you really Ginny?" He said with a laugh,

"You tell me," she said and kissed him.

"Yeah, seem to be," he said and kissed her back, rubbing his hand through her hair. Ginny laughed and got off him, resting her head on his chest. She slid under the covers, and shut her eyes. Harry stared at the ceiling again, and shut his eyes, trying to fall asleep. It came eventually, with dreams filled with screaming and spells, like flashes, jumping, not being able to make out a clear picture. When he woke up, his scar was prickling.

_Thankyou everyone who reviewed, it was all so positive! It was great. Sorry again that it took so long, stupid homework! _

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter; next chapter is the wedding, that's why I ended it there. It was a bit Harry and Ginny this chapter… and a bit, I want to be with you but you cheated! But you know… whatever, please Read and Review! Thanks in advance!_ And lazaruskell you were right!


	11. The Wedding

The Wedding

Harry sat back, why was his scar hurting? It hadn't for a while, so why now? He touched it and frowned,

"You ok Harry?" Said Ginny looking up at him from the pillow, Harry nodded,

"Yeah, just my scar…"

"Is it hurting again?" She said sitting up,

"It's not bad, don't worry," he said shaking his head. She frowned,

"Has it hurt lately?"

"No… just tonight,"

"That's weird…" She looked at the clock to her right, "it's four, gee early," she said resting her head on the pillow again. Harry lay back down next to her, Harry kissed her cheek. Ginny pulled him into a passionate kiss, longing to be with Ginny filled every inch of Harry's body. He wrapped his arms around her, and Ginny began to take of her top, she pulled it off her head and tossed it to the ground. She pushed off her pants,

"Are you sure?" He said, Ginny nodded, kissing him firmly. She pulled off his shirt and he pushed down his pants. She put her hands down his chest, their breathing became staggered; he rose and fell beneath her, faster and faster until Ginny let out a loud groan, he kissed her passionately and she kissed back. Breathing heavily she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

Harry awoke, rubbing his eyes, Ginny was wrapped in a dressing gown, picking up her clothes from the floor and shoving it in the corner, before going to the cupboard and getting out some black track pants and a t-shirt.

"Hey," he said, stretching, Ginny turned around,

"Oh hey, didn't want to wake you," she said with a smile, "Fleur is already up, so is Bill, they aren't seeing each other because of the whole 'bad luck,' thing," she said shaking her head, putting her shirt on.

"Hey Ginny, you don't regret last night do you?"

"No, not at all… you aren't are you?" She said now looking worried; Harry smiled and shook his head,

"Good," she said walking over and kissing him, "I love you Harry,"

"I love you too," he said kissing her back. She got up and continued to get dressed,

"Now get up lazy ass, the wedding is at two," she said with a laugh,

"Yeah so we only have like…" he looked at the clock, "seven hours to get ready," he said rolling his eyes, "gee that's no time at all."

"Ok, I'll see you down stairs," she said kissing him again,

"Ok," he said getting up a minute later, he slipped on his pants and a shirt, and opened the door. He heard screaming down the stairs, the voices sounded like Gabby and Ginny, he ran down the stairs, two steps at a time, and entered the kitchen. Ginny was standing in front of Gabby, her wand pointed at her neck.

"Ginny what's going on?" He said looking at her furious face, she looked at him,

"She said, she was going to try and get you again," she said through gritted teeth,

"Ginny, you know I'm not going to,"

"I don't care!" She said, with a swish of her wand. Immediately, 'SLUT,' in big bold letters appeared on her face, just as it had done with 'SNEAK,' on Cho's friends face. Harry had to fight back a laugh; he had to admit she deserved it. Gabby touched her face,

"YOU COW!" She screamed and ran up the stairs. Ginny fell over in hysterics,

"Hermione showed me that one," she said holding her sides, Harry laughed,

"She did deserve it but you could have waited until after the wedding," he said.

"Nah, she's a slut, people need to know," she said still laughing, wiping away a tear.

Harry walked over to the fridge and made himself some toast, he sat down just as Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs,

"Morning, Ginny, Harry," she said walking over and giving them both kisses, "I've been up since four, thinking about the wedding…" she said, "also getting everything ready, I've barely had any sleep… seeming we got home at two," she said with a small smile, "gee you people were moving around a lot last night, you must have been having a nightmare…" she said shaking her head and going to the fridge. Ginny gave a wide grin to Harry, and he grinned sheepishly back.

"So how was last night Mrs. Weasley?" Said Harry, raising his eyebrows,

"Oh… lovely!" She said with a smile,

"What did you do?" Said Ginny, Mrs. Weasley blushed slightly,

"Well… we ahh, talked,"

"And had sexy strippers?" Said Ginny with a laugh, Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes, but her cheeks went ruby red. Harry put his plate in the sink and walked up the stairs, he knocked on Hermione and Ron's door, and there was rustling from inside the room,

"Just a minute!" Said Hermione, "Ok!" she said a minute later, Harry walked in to a very flustered looking Hermione. Harry frowned for a moment, but decided to ignore it.

"Hermione did you teach Ginny the curse you used for the DA?"

"Er, yeah why?"

"She used it on Gabby," He said with a small grin,

"Why?" Said Ron,

"Why do you think?"

"You didn't!" He said,

"No," Harry lied, "but she threatened to, so Ginny cursed her,"

"Fair enough!" Said Ron,

"Before the wedding?" Said Hermione with a shocked and horrified look on her face, Harry nodded.

"Talking about me?" Said Ginny entering the room,

"Just told them about the curse you put on Gabby," said Harry with a laugh

"So what word did you use?" Said Hermione curious,

"Slut," She said starting to laugh again, Ron smiled.

_

* * *

_

Harry had gotten dressed in a tux, he thought he looked slightly like an over dressed penguin, but it wasn't bad. He opened the door; Mrs. Weasley was running around like a chook without a head. Fleur was hyperventilating in her room, and Bill was asking everyone if everything was ok, every fifth of a second.

He went down stairs and out to the backyard to see how the wedding looked, bright white flowers hung on each of the fences, an arch was in the centre, white laced through it. Seats stood on each side of the arch and an orchestra stood to the left.

There were relatives of both families, dashes of red hair, and white blonde. All talking to each other, Ginny stood, wearing the same dress he saw her in before, her hair falling in curls around her face, he smiled at her, and she smiled back, walking gracefully over to him.

"You look cute in a tux," she said with a big smile,

"And you look beautiful," he said smiling back, "is it almost time?"

"Yeah, should be…" she said turning around to the orchestra, Bill walked into the garden over to Ginny,

"Hey Gin, Harry," he said nodding, wringing his hands nervously, "is everything ok?"

"Yes, it's _all_ fine, all under control," she said patting him on the back,

"G-good," he said with a small nervous smile. "Harry… you do have the rings don't you?" He said turning to Harry, he had given them to him earlier in the morning.

"Yeah I have them," he said pulling out a box, Bill nodded, the orchestra started playing, and everyone took their seat. Bill faced Ginny,

"How do I look?" He said,

"Like a gentleman who is about to get married," she said with a small smile and a tear in her eye, she hugged Bill tight. "Good luck up there," she said holding him at arm length, Bill smiled and walked off to the end of the isle. Harry smiled,

"Shall we?" He said holding out his harm,

"We shall," She said taking his arm. They walked down the isle, followed by Ron and Hermione, and Gabby at the back, make up cacked on her face but nothing could stop anyone from seeing the word clearly imprinted on it. They came to the end of the isle, Harry and Ron stood on the groom's side while Ginny, Hermione and Gabby stood facing them on the bride's side.

Fleur appeared at the end of the isle, she wore a strapless white dress that fell gracefully to the floor a small trail behind her, and the bodice had thin white embroidery. Her hair was pinned up with white pearls and a soft veil covered her face and fell to her fingertips. She gave a big smile to Bill, and Harry heard Mrs. Weasley began to break down in uncontrollable sobs; Mr. Weasley put her hand in his. Fred and George gave the thumbs up to Bill, who didn't look at them and just looked at Fleur with the biggest smile of his life, as if all his worries went away and he just wanted to be with her.

Fleur slowly began to walk down the isle, her eyes not breaking contact with Bill. Harry looked up at Ginny, who had a small smile planted on her face, she looked at Harry, and he winked back. Fleur got to the end and held Bill's hand, they faced the priest.

The Priest began to say something, but Harry was too busy looking at Ginny, who looked so beautiful, she was just looking at Bill, with happiness in her eyes. After a while she noticed Harry was staring at her again. He merely looked away, Ginny rolled her eyes. Fleur began to resight her vowels she wrote herself,

"Bill, I loved you ze first time I met you. I had never… felt like zis towards anyone I had ever met before, it was… from zat one moment zat I knew that I'd be spending the rest of my life with you." She said a single tear sliding down her face, (Mrs. Weasley began to howl loudly, Mr. Weasley said "Shhh quietly.")

"Fleur, you are the most beautiful person I have ever known, in looks and in personality, I love you more than life in itself. I want to care for you, be with you and love you for the rest of my life." The priest smiled,

"Do you, Fleur Delacour do you take Bill Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in heath, until death do you part?" Said the priest, its funny, Harry thought, they do it the same in muggle weddings. Fleur smiled,

"I do,"

"And do you, Bill Weasley take Fleur Delacour to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in heath, until death do you part?"

"I do," she said,

"You may kiss the bride," said the priest with a smile, Bill lifted the veil and gave Fleur a passionate kiss. They broke apart and faced everyone who was staring in admiration, and walked down the isle, holding hands and smiling.

* * *

Everyone stood after the wedding, holding their champagne glasses and talking politely, Fleur and Bill were walking around; they had not stopped smiling. Harry walked over to Ginny,

"Hey," he said,

"Hey," she said turning around, "nice wedding wasn't it?"

"Yeah,"

"But it would've helped if you actually looked at the wedding instead of me constantly," she said with a smirk.

"Sorry," he said smiling, Ginny laughed. Fleur came around to them,

"Hey Mrs. Weasley," said Ginny, Fleur smiled,

"Hello Ginny, 'Arry," she said giving them hugs in turn, "um… I was wondering if you could do us a favour, Ginny," said Fleur facing her, "Can you perhaps do a speech?"

"…A speech? You are asking me now?" She said frowning,

"Well… yes," She said, Ginny frowned,

"What can I say?"

"Anyzing… improvise,"

"This is a little fast don't you think? Why didn't you ask me like a week ago?"

"Well Gabby was going to do one, but she refuses to go up after her… face thing," Ginny couldn't help but look guilty,

"So we need someone to fill in, so… seeming you are the one who put it on her in ze first place, I figure… you could do it," she said shrugging.

"When do I take this speech?"

"Well… now," she said tapping her glass, everyone fell silent, a look of horror crossed Ginny's face.

"Now?" She mouthed,

"Ginny Weasley would now like to make a speech," announced Fleur, Ginny looked at Harry for help, he was stuck for words, so he shrugged. She frowned worriedly, but stood in front of the family,

"Er… hi everyone," She said her voice steady despite her nervous appearance, "To tell you the truth, I didn't like Fleur very much when I first met her… I thought she was a little annoying… you know," she said smiling slightly, Harry bit his lip, this was like watching a lamb be slaughtered.

"But then I realised… after Bill's accident, she still loved him, still cared for him… and I noticed, you must really love him, and I know for a fact he loves you. An idiot could see love in your eyes when you were walking down the isle. So… all I can say is, Fleur, welcome to the family," she finished with a grin. Fleur had tears in her eyes she wiped them away and clapped along with everyone else. She walked over to Harry,

"How did I do?"

"I'm surprised you thought of such a great speech in such a short amount of time,"

"Thanks Harry."

* * *

_Hope you people liked this chapter, I know basically nothing about weddings except from the media and books. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, means a lot. Now I'm going to use a bit of blackmail, won't post next chapter until I get 100 reviews, (in total of course not just this chapter, that'd just be mean and stupid,) so HA! Come on its only 14 reviews! Anyway, thanks everyone for everything. The support has been my writing fuel. Anyway I added in your suggestions, Ginny got back at Gabby (but believe me it isn't over,) and I added in a bit more "action."_

_Pheonixxsong_


	12. Back to Hogwarts

**Back to Hogwarts**

"Harry," Ginny said kissing his cheek,

"Mmm?" He said rubbing his eyes and sitting up in the bed,

"Morning,"

"What time is it?"

"Seven" She said with a smile,

"Yeah we really should get a move on," he said with a yawn,

"Yeah but we should say bye to everyone first," she said lying back,

"Yeah…"

"So do you have any idea where in Hogwarts to look?" Said Ginny raising her eyebrows, Harry shook his head,

"Nope, I mean I thought of the room of requirement, but that's too easy, then I thought Slytherin Dungeon, but that's too risky." Ginny frowned, then said extremely quietly almost to herself,

"The Chamber of Secrets,"

"What?"

"The Chamber of Secrets," she said louder, Harry thought for a moment,

"I guess..." he said frowning, "well lets check out room of requirement first, just to be safe, then we will head there," he said shrugging. Harry kissed her, his arms around her back. Ginny responded immediately, kicking off her pants.

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked down the stairs, knocking on Hermione and Ron's door,

"Oi! Get up; we're going to leave soon!" Said Ginny through the door,

"What?" Harry heard Ron say,

"Get off Hermione and come to the door you idiot," said Ginny, Ron came to the door a second later, his face was very red from what Ginny had just said.

"What do you want Ginny? Hey Harry," he said nodding in his direction,

"Morning," said Harry,

"We are going soon, we will fill you all in, so get changed and come down," said Ginny walking away from the door.

"Since when did she become the boss of me?" Said Ron shaking his head, Harry shrugged, and walked after Ginny.

* * *

Their backpacks sat packed on their backs, Mrs. Weasley kissing them all and giving them bone breaking hugs.

"Be safe," she said hugging Harry, "keep Ginny safe for me," she whispered in his ear.

"I will," he whispered back, Mrs. Weasley let go, and stood back with Fred, George, Charlie, Gabby and Mr. Weasley (_Fleur and Bill were at their honeymoon,) _they all smiled at them.

"Bye everyone," said Harry,

"Where to?" Said Hermione,

"Hogsmeade station," he replied. He held Ginny's hand, and apparated, followed by Ron and Hermione. Cool air filled Harry's lungs and he zipped up his dark grey jacket.

"We aren't going to walk there are we?" said Ron,

"No… brooms," said Harry looking through his bag,

"I prefer walking," said Hermione looking worried. Ginny rolled her eyes, pulling her broom from her bag, it enlarged immediately. Harry mounted his firebolt, and kicked off the floor. Or though there was nothing fun about what they were about to do, he always loved the feeling. He saw Ron and Ginny rise beside him, and Hermione sighed and mounted her old broom, and kicked off from the floor, half-heartedly. Harry leant forward on his broom, feeling the breeze pass through his face.

Almost too soon they were at Hogwarts gates, Harry touched back down and put his broom in his bag, followed by the others. Ron looked at the closed gates,

"What now?" Said Ron looking up at the castle, Harry thought of what Tonks had done last year, he thought of Hagrid, and said,

"Expecto Patronum," a silvery stag appeared at the end of his wand, and went into the castle off to Hagrid's cabin.

"Who did you send it to?" Said Hermione watching the stag,

"Hagrid, he will open the gates for us." Hagrid jogged to the gate, they waited patiently.

"Hello!" Said Hagrid puffing slightly, "Blimey Harry, when I saw your Patronus, I thought I was seeing things!" He said smiling, "So I'll let 'ye in, 'cos I know it's you, only you have a stag patronus, but are you sure these people are really 'ermione, Ginny and Ron?" He said eyeing them suspiciously.

"Yeah Hagrid, they're fine," Harry said smiling.

* * *

"So what brings yeh to Hogwarts so early?" Said Hagrid, as they walked towards the castle

"Sorry Hagrid, but I can't tell you," said Harry, Hagrid frowned, but nodded,

"I unde'stand,"

"We are just going to see McGonagall to tell her that we are here, not why," he said, choosing his words carefully, Hagrid nodded,

"Well, I'll leave ye' to it!" He said patting Harry on the shoulder and making his knees buckle, "but visit me before ye go ok? Oh and the password is Chocolate Frog," He said moving away to his cabin.

"Thanks," said Ginny waving. They walked across the grass and onto the path, and up the stairs. Harry sighed and opened the main door, he stepped into the abandoned hall, the hour glasses stood, repaired; all the stones intact. Harry looked over near the stairs, where Dumbledore's body had lain. The voice echoed through Harry's head, '_Severus…Please,' _he shook out the memory; it was making him shake with anger. They walked to the Headmistress' Office,

"Chocolate Frog," said Harry, the gargoyle sprang to life, and he stepped on the revolving staircase with the others. They came to the office; it looked exactly the same as it did when Dumbledore occupied it. As if she was too afraid to change anything, because then he would really be gone.

McGonagall was at her desk looking at papers, she looked up when they entered.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny what are you doing here?" She said, frowning

"Hello Professor," said Harry, "We are just here to tell you that we are here…"

"Well, Potter I can see very well you are here, but why?"

"I can't tell you that," he said glancing up at Dumbledore's picture, which nodded and smiled. McGonagall nodded,

"I can not force you to tell me…" she said with a sigh, "You are welcome to stay in the Griffindor tower while you are here, the password is 'Amortentia' and you are also welcome to come down to the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch and dinner, or though there will only be you and a few teachers."

"Thankyou," replied Harry, turning to leave,

"And Harry," He heard Dumbledore say, he turned around, the painting was talking to him,

"I agree with your decision," he said with a nod, "I always thought one would be in these walls," Harry frowned and nodded,

"Thankyou Professor," and walked down the stairs.

"Let's try the room of requirement first," said Hermione, "then I think we should get settled in before we go for the Chamber of Secrets,"

"But what if it is the Room of Requirement?" Asked Harry,

"Well then we will have to deal with it then," she said. They walked up to the seventh floor, and went to the blank wall,

"Right," he said and began to walk past it, he thought 'Voldemort's Horcrux,' he looked up on the third time, there was no door,

"Well… not in there," he said staring at it.

"So do you want to go to the Griffindor tower now?" Asked Ginny,

"I guess, we need to plan this, we were lucky last time," said Harry

"But we don't know what it is so how will we know how to plan it?" Said Ron, as they walked down the hall,

"Well we need to practice _all _the dark spells we have, I guess we could use the DA room," he said, walking in front of the Fat Lady.

"You're here a little early!" She said, "Password?"

"Amortentia," said Harry, she nodded and let them in. They entered the Common Room, it was clean, but there was no fire, and it was oddly cold. Hermione walked over to the fire and lit it with her wand. They walked up to the boy's dormitory and put the bags into the draws. Harry pulled out the paper they wrote all the spells on and slipped it into his pocket.

Ginny took the bed next to Harry; Hermione was next to Ginny, and Ron next to Hermione.

They left the dormitory, after making sure everything was safe and secure then headed back up to the Room of Requirement. Harry walked past the door thinking 'A place to practice Dark Curses,' when he looked up, there was a door.

He pulled it open, followed by the others, and entered the room; it wasn't the DA room, it was a room full of life like manikins to use spells on, pillows again, to float and do minor curses on. The walls were a light grey, the floor was black. Harry looked down the list, after looking around,

"Ok, there is… 'Gigoliame,' which is a curse that knocks people out for a day," he read, "could be handy," he said looking up at them. Harry walked over to a manikin and said "Gigoliame!" The manikin fell over, "that's easy," he said. The manikin got up again,

"I guess, they repair themselves," said Hermione looking at them, "Headoculous," she muttered, the manikin's head fell off and then went back on again. Hermione nodded,

"Ok," said Harry peering down the list and pointing to one of them, "Right, well this is a little gross, a spell that destroys the enemy from the inside," he muttered "Munshrude," he frowned, "you have to move your wand in a cross," they all faced the manikin's and muttered the curse, an 'X' gleamed white on the manikin's chests before they started to expand, larger and larger.

"Uh, they are going to explode!" Said Ron jumping back, the manikin's continued to get bigger, until, sure enough, they exploded. Then repaired themselves,

"Right… well I guess that one works," he said, looking mildly disgusted.

They practiced spells the rest of the day, until they all admitted they were sick of killing the manikin's and left, heading down to the Great Hall. Hogwarts was very eerie when there was no one around. Their footsteps echoed, and they opened the large oak doors.

All the tables were still there, but only the very end of them was occupied by Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Professor Trelawney and Slughorn.

"Harry m' good boy!" Said Professor Slughorn standing up,

"Hello Professor," he said smiling and taking a seat next to Trelawney, he took a couple of sausages on a plate and sat back, Trelawney grabbed Harry's hand dramatically, and looked at his palm. Harry sighed,

"Oh, pity, pity," she said shaking her head and giving Harry back his hand, Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" She said looking at Professor Trelawney, who just raised her hand and shook her head,

"The inner eye can not let out its secrets,"

"Well you have predicted Harry's death before, so why not now!" McGonagall said furiously, Trelawney looked incredibly angry, but just continued to eat.

"So, Harry what brings you to Hogwarts?" Said Slughorn, McGonagall shook her head, and Slughorn withdrew his question.

"So did you have a nice holiday?" He said looking at them, Harry nodded,

"My brother and Fleur, one of the people from the Tournament in fourth year got married," said Ginny with a smile,

"Ah, that's lovely," he said with a nod. "I can tell you, that I am going to miss you this year," said Slughorn to Harry, "your talent for potion making was wonderful," he said courteously,

"Thankyou Professor," he said, trying not to think of Snape or his Advanced Potion Making.

* * *

_Happy 110th review everyone! Hee hee, you guys are great, thanks for all the support. _

LadyCathain- _thankyou very much for the offer, it was sweet. But I would like to do it by myself, or though suggestions such as where the other Horcruxes might be are always welcome…because after this I have no idea where they might be so… throw them at me! Seriously!_

_Also I forget who asked, but yes, teens can sometimes act like this. I am not saying all do, because I know for a fact not all do. But yes there can be some who do…_

_You know what's weird? More people have visited the third chapter than the second…strange huh?_

_Pretty Please with sugar on top Read and Review, thanks!_

_Pheonixxsong_


	13. The Tunnel of Darkness

**The Tunnel of Darkness**

**The next morning**

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron stood outside the girl's bathroom.

"You ready?" Asked Harry,

"If I said no would it make a difference?" Said Ron nervously, Harry shook his head, and pushed open the door.

"Who's there?" Said Moaning Murtle appearing from her toilet,

"Oh… it's _you,_" she said frowning, she had hated Harry ever since the incident with Malfoy, "the murderer!" She said angrily.

"For your information, Malfoy isn't dead," said Harry shaking his head,

"I wish," muttered Ginny.

"You were so mean to him! He didn't to anything to you!" She said frowning,

"He was going to kill Dumbledore!" Harry said angrily, Murtle let out a 'hmph,' and disappeared into her toilet, the contents spilling everywhere over the floor.

"Hasn't changed much since we last met her has she?" Said Ron shaking his head, Harry approached the basin, tracing the snake with his finger.

"This is it," he said standing back,

"Open up," he said, just as he had in second year, willing the snake was real so that it was possible to talk to it, snake language flicked off his tongue. That tap glowed and began to spin, the next moment the sink began to move. It began to descend out of sight, leaving the large pipe exposed.

"It… is ok down there… isn't it?" Asked Hermione peering into the hole,

"Depends," said Ron, "I wouldn't live down there," he said frowning, Harry slipped into the pipe, down the long slide. It felt like it was never ending, and he was pretty sure he had left his stomach behind somewhere.

He slipped into the pitch dark tunnel, followed by Ginny, who stared around at the eerie surroundings. Ron was next; he slipped out of the tunnel and fell onto the hard pipe drenching his pants leg.

"I hate this place," he said wiping off the dirty water with his palm. Hermione came next, looking very wind-swept,

"_Lumos!_" Yelled Harry holding his wand above his head, the tip ignited.

"Major Déjà vu," said Ron, peering at the slimy walls,

"Where in the Chamber of Secrets could it be?" Said Hermione,

"Anywhere," said Harry shaking his head,

"Maybe in the mouth… where the snake came out?" Said Ginny frowning,

"Maybe," said Harry shrugging. They walked through the thin line of water still covering the floor, each step echoing down the pipes. Harry pointed his wand at the floor, knowing what was coming up, sure enough there were bones covering the floor.

"Someone hasn't done the cleaning," said Harry kicking one of the rat skulls across the floor. They continued to walk, bones cracking under their feet until they came to the rocks that had fallen, still with the hole Ron had made for Harry to crawl back through. He had grown a lot since second year so he had to shift more rocks to make it to the other side. He crawled through, grazing his elbow slightly and came to the other side; he helped the others through. Harry clasped his wand tightly, knowing what was coming. The tunnel winded and crept under the ground, each sound suspicious.

They came to the door, where two entwined snakes were carved, their eyes glowing in the non-existent light,

"Open up," he said in parcel-tongue, it swung open. He entered the chamber, the roof unable to see.

"Wow," said Ron, looking around, at the snake pillars. Harry looked at where Ginny had lain almost five years ago. Memories penetrated his mind, of him running towards Ginny, and then finding out Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort. The Basilisk trying to attack him and Harry stabbing it, getting a tooth stuck into his arm, and coming close to death.

Harry stood in front of the giant face, racking his brain to think of what Voldemort had said to make it open, something to do with Slytherin, he bit his lip in frustration,

"Speak to me…. Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four," he muttered, that was it,

"Say what now?" Said Ginny,

"Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four," said Harry in a low snake voice. The mouth opened,

"Right," said Ginny frowning slightly, "let's go," she said beginning to climb up, slowly, finding hand and foot holds able to hold her. Harry followed, putting his wand in his pocket. It was a difficult climb, their were not many holes. Ginny got to the mouth, and heaved herself through. Harry followed, his feet landing on the hard floor on the other side; he helped Hermione and Ron through.

"_Lumos,_" said Harry, his wand above his head, the tip ignited then went out, Harry frowned in the darkness, "_Lumos!_" He yelled, the tip glowed dully for a second then disappeared. He heard Hermione try her wand, the tip didn't even let out a tiny spark,

"What now?" Said Ron quietly, Harry turned to the mouth, it closed snap shut. The whole place was pitch black, Harry couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

"What happened?" Said Hermione in a scared whisper,

"Were locked in," said Harry putting his hand on the wall,

"Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four," Harry said in snake language, the door remained sealed shut.

"What now?" Said Ron, Harry was quiet for a minute,

"I don't know, but there is only one way we can go," he said, looking into the directions of the tunnel, he sighed and walked over to the wall touching the smooth, cold surface, he began to walk, and heard the others follow him. The tunnel bent and rose effortlessly like a snake.

Harry didn't know how long he had been walking; it seemed like a lifetime, the only noises, their lonely footsteps and sharp breaths. Harry stopped, Ginny bumped into him,

"Why are you stopping?" She said,

"Shhh," muttered Harry, holding up an invisible hand, everything was silent until they heard a noise, almost impossible to describe. Like a, rustle of a branch, but there were no trees. He heard Ginny hold her breath,

"Keep on walking, but keep a lookout," said Harry in an urgent whisper, he continued to walk, swiftly, there had to be somewhere there is light. It was getting increasingly cold, as the tunnel went down. Harry felt something move past his leg, he looked into the darkness. Willing for light,

"_Lumos!_" he said, hoping it would work, the tip ignited. For a single second, but that was enough to send chills down Harry's spine; for in that single second, he saw a creature unlike he had ever seen before. From the middle of its spine down was snake with gleaming black scales; its tail was very long. Its torso was man-like; its skin was ebony, black scales at irregular intervals. Its arms were longer than any other human arms Harry had ever seen. Its fingers long and nails sharp and dirty, its head was disfigured into a monster, eyes white and small, a mouth gaped into a growl, pointed teeth rose from the bottom set of teeth to its lump of a nose. Its black hair matted, pointed in odd directions.

Ginny gasped, Hermione screamed and everything went black. The snake lunged at Harry and he dodged it, it let out a dinosaur scream,

"Stay to my right!" Said Harry to the others, "and try to be quiet, so I can hear," they hushed, Harry moved off the wall, darting his head around, following the sound of the slither. He looked over his shoulder; it let out another piercing scream.

Harry fired a spell, but it darted, he felt a sudden pain in his ankle, it was blinding, he collapsed, holding his bloody ankle with his hand, his ears twitched to where the creature was slithering,

"Munshrude!" said Harry pointing his wand at the direction of the creature. A silver white 'X' appeared on its chest, and it began to inflate. Harry crawled back, the monster exploded, and it lit up the entire room. They all ran over to Harry, his ankle soaking his hand in blood. He lifted it up; Hermione pulled up his pants leg and waved her wand over the deep cut. It healed, slowly; new skin grew, leaving only a small scar.

"Let's just hope it isn't poisonous," said Hermione placing her hand on the scar. Harry stood up, transferring his weight from foot to foot.

"Thanks, seems to be fine," Harry said looking around for the first time. It was a perfect circular tunnel, the roof made of mirror shards, the walls were smooth black pipe. It continued on, to a door at the other end, Harry ran to it, touching the dark wood with his fingertips.

He clasped the handle and pulled it open; it opened as if an invisible hand was shoving it with all its force against the pipe. Harry stepped through, and the door slammed shut. Harry tried to open it again, but it was locked.

"Harry?" He heard through the banging on the door,

"I'm ok!" He said, "I guess I have to go alone," he sighed, turning around. The main theme in the chamber was obvious here too. Stone snakes slithered down from the walls, their gleaming emerald eyes watching him as he went. The floor, a giant half-pipe, and steps leading to a podium; Harry walked swiftly up the stairs. On the podium was a broach, with the Griffindor lion on it, about the size of Harry's palm. Harry went to touch it, but removed his hand quickly, there was a catch. Harry rolled his eyes. Turning in a circle and pushing his hair back in irritation, he sighed, and put his hand around the broach.

Darkness encased him once again, he grabbed the broach and the door swung open, he heard movement all around him, hissing the main noise,

"RUN!" He yelled to the others, he heard their footsteps bolt away; Harry slid through the door, and ran after them, the noises getting closer. Harry run, adrenalin keeping him going. Ginny, Hermione and Ron crawled out of the mouth, a snake grabbed Harry just as he was about to jump out. He hit it over the head with his foot and lost balance over the edge he fell with a thud onto the hard stone floor.

His whole body felt broken, his head aching, and blood was rushing from his hip, arm and head. The mouth closed.

Ginny jumped down, landing on her feet, she ran over to Harry.

"Harry?" She said, lifting him off the ground, he looked at her, his vision blurry.

"We have…..to get out…… of here," he said slowly, trying to stand,

"RON, HERMIONE HELP!" Roared Ginny to the others, Ron grabbed Harry's arm and put it over his shoulder, heaving him up. Hermione grabbed the Horcrux from Harry's hand,

Harry's head felt like lead, his whole body was throbbing. He didn't know why he was alive. Ginny went on his other side, he gasped as he tried to put weight on his left foot. It was broken,

"There is no way we can get you up the slide," said Ron, walking slowly back with him,

"Get Fawkes," said Harry, wiping blood away from the side of his head.

"How?"

"Call him."

"Fawkes?" Said Ron loudly, there was a burst of flame and the bird appeared, its feathers with miraculous gold and red. "Wow, it worked," said Ron surprised.

Fawke's landed on Harry's head and spilt tears on his wound, it grew hot and healed. Ron grabbed hold of its tail feathers, Harry held on, with the last ounce of strength he had in his body. Ginny did also, and Hermione, they were lifted through the pipe. They came to the bathroom and Harry let go, knees buckling he almost fell on the floor again,

"We _have _to get him to the hospital wing," said Hermione, they all carried him there, he was only half aware of what was happening, he felt himself being placed on a bed, he looked up at all their concerned faces and collapsed.

_Hope you liked the chapter, please read and review, this chapter took me ages especially to figure out everything. Makes you appreciate Harry Potter more, I'm starting a petition, say if you do or do not want Harry to return to Hogwarts for his last year. The vote with most number will happen,_

_Pheonixxsong_


	14. The Hospital Wing

**The Hospital Wing**

Harry awoke in the hospital wing, it was night, and it took him a second to realise where he was.

His whole body was aching; his leg had been healed, but a scar remained. His hip had a white patch of bandage taped on it, but underneath it Harry was sure it was bruised. He examined his arm where the deep cut had been, it had left a faint scar but apart from that was mended. He checked his watch it was five in the morning, he rubbed his temple and stood up slowly.

Harry slipped on his shoes and felt his inside pocket, his wand was still there. His blood-stained clothes were to the right of his bed, he had been changed into clean clothes; he didn't want to know how. His legs throbbed under his weight as he walked out of the hospital wing.

The walk up to the Gryffindor Tower was difficult; he often had to stop and rest when the aching became unbearable. When he came to the Fat Lady, she awoke with a start,

"Password?" She muttered annoyed,

"Amortentia," he said, she nodded, yawned and let him in. He entered the Common Room, the fire was down to glowing coal; a hand hung over the side of the couch. Harry walked over to it, Ginny laid, eyes closed and head drooped to the side asleep. He smiled and kissed her cheek before falling asleep on the couch next to her.

* * *

"Harry!" Screamed Ginny running over to him, "how the hell did you get her?" She said, Harry opened his eyes, 

"What?"

"How did you get here?" She repeated, smiling,

"Last night I woke up in the hospital wing… so I came up here,"

"You git! You are meant to stay down there! You are healing! Not that I'm not happy you're awake…" she said, Harry frowned,

"How long was I asleep?"

"A week," she said,

"WHAT?" He said, "Why so long?" Ginny shrugged,

"It's the complicated mind of you," she said, "and so I was left with those two love birds who took every opportunity to snog each other. I wouldn't have minded as much if I had someone to," she said with a small smile. "So how are you feeling?"

"Sore," he said frowning,

"Well… _obviously_," she said, "that was a huge fall you had; it is amazing you didn't die. We destroyed the Horcrux the next day, it was horrible," she said shuddering, "It was just like last time, but ten times worse. The whole place went dark and cold, and again we had the life sucked out of us, but… it was like… it wasn't going to stop, and we all ended up fainting and waking up the next day," she said frowning at the floor.

"Are you ok?"

"Well we are now; we just woke up confused; the Horcrux is destroyed though," she said nodding. "I'd go tell the love birds that you are awake, but I'm too afraid that I'll catch them in the act again,"

"_Again_?" Asked Harry, Ginny nodded with a 'don't ask,' look on her face. Harry lowered an eyebrow,

"Well I can't really confront Ron about it, when I am sleeping with his sister."

"Good point," nodded Ginny, "he would go psychotic. And anyway, I think you should go back to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey would be having a fit." Harry agreed and walked down the stairs, he was in less pain that he was during the night, and managed to do it all without stopping once with the help of Ginny.

They entered the Hospital Wing; Madam Pomfrey was standing in the middle of the room staring at Harry's empty bed with a vacant expression on her face. She turned and faced them,

"Where the hell did you go?" She said at Harry,

"I woke up in here and I went up to the Gryffindor Tower," he muttered timidly,

"Are you _insane? _Have you lost a part of your brain in that fall? You are meant to stay in here! You are not fully healed yet," she said walking over to him, grabbing his arm and putting him on the bed.

Muttering to herself, she lifted up his shirt and took the patch off his hip slowly, Ginny took the seat next to Harry and watched. She put the patch on the side table, and examined the colourful bruise and the deep cut in the centre.

She ran her wand over the wound, and the cut healed, but the bruise remained,

"I have been trying to do that all week and it didn't do anything," she said with a relieved sigh, "the bruise will remain for a few more days, but then it will disappear after the potion I used on it yesterday. The scar on your arm," she said examining his arm, "will disappear in time; but the one on your leg was the worst cut, and you will always have a faint scar." She said nodding, "you are going to be fine. But I suggest you don't go mountain climbing up any more cliffs," she said, Harry eyed Ginny. She was biting her lip trying not to laugh. Madam Pomfrey got up and started to walk away,

"You can leave tomorrow," she said turning around, and then going to her office.

"_Mountain_ climbing?" He said with a laugh,

"Well we had to make something up didn't we? We couldn't just say 'you fell off the face in the Chamber of Secrets when being chased by a gang of snakes,' now could we!"

"I guess. When does school start back?"

"Around a week," Ginny said with a sigh, "but… if you aren't staying, I'm not," she said,

"Are you… sure? How about your future? You can't just miss a year!"

"Harry, I might not have a future, it's more important to fight for the life of everyone else, than the education of mine." Harry nodded slowly, she was right, the question was, 'is _he_ going back to school?' He knew he had to keep searching for the Horcruxes, but perhaps a term or so wouldn't hurt… Ginny leant over and kissed him, wrapping her hands around his head.

"Gee I missed doing that," she said with a smile, "I am going to tell Ron and Hermione you are awake… but I'll knock first," she said walking out of the hospital wing. When she left, he noticed how lonely it was without her.

* * *

"HARRY!" Screamed Hermione running into the hospital wing, a big smile plastered on her face, Ron not far behind her. 

"You are awake!" Said Ron,

"Yeah I noticed," said Harry with a laugh,

"When do you get out?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Oh good!" Said Hermione still smiling, "Ginny was in absolute hysterics when you were asleep,"

"She was?"

"Yeah, she slept on the couch every night," Said Ron nodding, "and spent almost all her day by your bed." That news just made Harry love Ginny more, which he thought impossible. Ginny walked into the hospital wing, smiling, and sat next to Harry again. Hermione beamed,

"Well Ron and I are going to go to breakfast," said Hermione, nudging Ron,

"Yeah I'm starving," he said truthfully, "See you in a bit Harry," Harry then noticed how hungry he was.

"I'll bring you in some food ok?" she said giving him a kiss on the lips before leaving. Ginny was gone for a total of a minute before she came back, a plate of toast piled high. She passed it to him,

"Thanks," he said with a smile, Ginny smiled back and left again. Harry ate hungrily, and soon the plate of toast was empty. He placed it on the table, he felt so useless, like he was incapable of anything. What would happen if Voldemort just ran in this Hospital Wing right now? Probably kill Harry, and he'd have no way to fight or run.

He sighed, leaning back on the pillow and staring at the ceiling. He wished he could talk to Sirius… or Dumbledore, but he would never do that again. Voldemort didn't kill them, his death eaters did. So even with the spell they found, they could never bring them back. He sighed, trying not to think about it, but when you are alone, you can't stop the thoughts from seeping in.

* * *

_Short Chapter I know, plz Read and Review or your computer will eat you._

_A doona? You seriously don't know what it is? Fair enough… well maybe it's an Australian term and I just haven't picked up that it is, I dunno. Ok, it's a sheet like… stuffed with wool or down (duck feathers.) So it is like a heavy blanket basically, I am pretty sure that in the movies he has one… but I don't know._

_And I always thought Hedwig was a boy, I don't know why, that's probably why I said "he," my bad._

_I have already written the ending to this story because it was going through my head and I had to write it down. And I love the ending, I can't wait to post it seriously. But I don't want to rush this story too much. So I won't. You will just have to wait!_


	15. Hogwarts Feast

**Hogwarts feast**

Just as Madam Pomfrey had said, the potion had worked and Harry's bruises were almost fully healed the next day. He could walk without the constant aching, and was allowed to leave for the Gryffindor common room the next day (to Ginny's contentment.) The only problem was, he was not sure if he should stay or leave Hogwarts. He admitted to himself that he had to keep on searching for the Horncruxes, but he would like to talk to Dumbledore. That is to say the _portrait _of Dumbledore. Perhaps the real Dumbledore allowed memories into his portrait. He needed to know.

It would only be a short visit, short meaning a term or two. But if he stayed he could plan his next moves cautiously, he had been extremely lucky the first few times. He had to admit, Voldemort had been protecting some Horcruxes more than others, perhaps he was saving out for a big finish, Harry thought to his dismay. McGonagall would surely understand if he had to leave for a week to find and destroy a Horcrux.

So that night Harry; sat beside the fire on the floor, Ginny beside him, leaning back on her arms; and Ron and Hermione opposite. He had seen a break in Ron, Hermione and his relationship. Or though he wouldn't admit it to himself, they spent more time with each other than with him; even though it gave him more alone time with Ginny, which he loved.

Harry stared into the flames, which were crackling merrily, the flames dancing upward, and he made a decision,

"I think, we should stay at Hogwarts for another year," he said frowning,

"Why?" said Ron sitting up, Harry explained to them,

"Yeah," said Hermione, after he had finished, "you could also find out more about the history of the Horcrux, and the founders history also. Harry nodded,

"So what do you think?" He said turning to Ginny, she nodded.

"Good," he said, with a small smile, Ginny's opinion meant a lot.

"The start of school feast is in a week or something, if anyone asks why you were here early, don't answer, or just make up an excuse."

"But Harry, we didn't bring our books… our robes!" Said Hermione,

"It's fine; I'll ask McGonagall for the lists and we will go tomorrow, we can apparate to the Burrow to pick up our stuff, then the Dursley's I left my robes at their house under the floorboards. Then we can go to Hermione's," Harry looked at his watch, it was late. He sighed, staring into the fire,

"Can we do all of that in one day?" Asked Hermione,

"If we are quick,"

"Get Dobby to get our robes," said Ron, Hermione gave him a glare,

"What about S.P.E.W?"

"I already told you I am not backing you on spew, even if you are my girlfriend," Ginny looked at Harry and rolled her eyes, Harry laughed. Hermione glared and ran off to the girls dormitories,

"I'll go talk to her," said Ginny, running after Hermione, Ron sighed dramatically,

"So… call him," said Ron, Harry shrugged,

"Dobby!" he called, the elf came in front of him, wearing what looked like a Scottish skirt, he wore the jumper Ron had given him the previous year, and one of the socks, and one Harry had given him, one of the knitted hats Hermione had made sat on his head and prescription glasses stood on his nose, without lenses. He bowed, the glasses slipping down his nose. Then stood up gleaming,

"Hey Dobby, I was wondering if you could do a favour,"

"Anything!" He said gleefully,

"Can you get our robes and old books from our houses?" Dobby practically bounced off the walls. He nodded and disappeared,

"That is an odd elf," said Ron shaking his head,

"I'll give him a galleon, maybe that'll make Hermione relax," said Harry, getting up,

"Well I am going to bed," he said standing up,

"Yeah me too," said Ron. They walked up the stairs, Harry and Ron got changed, and slipped into the beds, Hermione came to the door,

"I'm sorry Ron," she said,

"S'ok 'Mione," he said with a small smile, Hermione smiled back, and went over to her bed. Ginny came over to Harry,

"Nice job," he said quietly,

"I know! Aren't I fabulous?" She said with a laugh, and closed the curtains around her to get changed. Harry laid back on his pillow, so he was going back to Hogwarts, a part of him was full of excitement of doing something…. Well, 'normal,' wasn't really the word; but more normal than searching for pieces of soul hidden inside objects. An hour later the room was quiet, Harry was still awake, but he was sure Ron and Hermione were.

Ginny got slowly out of bed, and walked over to his, she closed the curtains around them and kissed Harry passionately. Harry bound her in his arms and pulled her in harder. Ginny slipped off her pants and pushed off his, she straddled him and pushed harder and harder, Ginny bit her lip to contain her moan. Harry heard a rustle of sheets to his left, Ginny looked at Harry and got off him, pulling up her pants, she opened the curtains a crack and went into her bed, closing her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Ron opened Harry's curtains, Harry closed his eyes. He felt Ron's eyes boring into him, before the curtain was shut. _Lucky, _Harry thought, _that was really weird._

* * *

The Before School Feast was upon them faster than Harry had expected. His new books lay in his trunk. His robes, which Dobby had delivered, successfully, (apparently the Dursley's has already made his room a second bedroom for Dudley.) Harry had gotten dressed in his robes; and the train was to arrive in fifteen minutes or so. He combed his hair, trying to make it sit, of course it didn't work. Ginny came over and mess his hair up again,

"Leave it, it won't work," she said laughing her head off. Harry smirked, she was right. Hermione and Ginny had moved out of the boy's dormitory and moved into the girl's dormitory (which upset Ron and Harry.)

They all left the Gryffindor tower when it was time, walking down the stairs, they heard the talking and movement below. They all ran into the crowd, of excited people entering the Great Hall.

"Harry!" Yelled Neville, "I didn't see you on the train,"

"Yeah, my house was attacked by a herd of chickens without heads, we thought we better stay here, because you know... with the chickens and all," laughed Ginny, Harry snorted, Neville frowned, confused. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table. A bunch of first years came out; the number was much smaller than it was the years before, but they all looked equally scared.

The Sorting Hat was placed on the stool, its mouth opened and it broke into song.

For again I have warned you,

But you listened to me not,

You know I am truthful,

But my message you forgot.

We have been quartered,

Into separate houses four,

Hufflepuff, Gryffindor,

Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

I have watched the years,

Go past before my eyes.

The good the bad,

The truth and the lies.

We must unite my dear students!

Listen to what I say,

If you ignore me,

This schools future will be grey.

I told you to unite years ago,

But you ignored me all the same,

Now where is our Headmaster?

His death has been proclaimed.

So take this as a sign!

Take this in your stride.

You should come together,

Stand side by side.

For we are one school,

Yet you continue to fight!

Are you not under the same roof?

You could cut the tension with a knife.

So bind together,

Become a school once more!

We will work much better then,

I am right for sure.

The sorting hat finished its song and lay limp on the stool, the school broke out in applause. Ron leaned into Harry,

"Another way to say 'I told you so,'" Harry smirked. He looked up at the staff table for the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. A plump witch sat there, her smile lit up the room. Harry nudged Ginny and Ron and pointed up to her,

"Well… she doesn't seem too bad," said Ginny raising her eyebrows. Professor McGonagall stood up, pulling a list from her robes.

"Jeremy Jenkins?" She called, a beefy looking child stood up, furrowing his brow. He did not look one bit scared; he looked like a younger Goyle.

"Three guesses what house he is in!" Said Ron, Harry agreed, it was obvious. The sorting hat was placed on his head and it immediately yelled,

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Yep," said Harry nodding, the sorting when for a while, a few were sorted into Gryffindor, with cheers. Harry knew that the more sorted into Gryffindor he had, the more he had for Quittich tryouts. He sighed, thinking of the job before him. Finally McGonagall stood up,

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, we were sad to see the passing of our Headmaster Dumbledore." A few people looked at Harry,

"I would like to tell the first years that the grounds are out of bounds for all students after dark. I would like to welcome our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Karin Silimon." The school broke out in applause; she stood up and smiled at everyone. Then took a seat,

"Wonder how McGonagall got her to take the job," said Harry to Ron,

"No idea," he said frowning. Professor Silimon sat down,

"Now, I am sure we are all hungry after the long journey," she said, looking in Harry's direction with a smile. "So eat up!" She said sitting down, the plates immediately filled.

_Hope you like! Again… a small chapter. Please Read and Review, Oh and to the person who asked, Fawke's actually came back, Harry went into McGonagall's office and Fawkes was back… check if you want._

_Pheonixxsong_


	16. Explosions of Light

**Explosions of light**

They walked up to McGonagall to receive their timetables. She nodded once at Harry,

"I gather you are doing the same subjects as last year?"

"Yes," said Harry,

"Very well!" She ran her wand over the timetable and handed it to Harry.

"Thanks," said Harry, and walked off. A minute later Ron came up to Harry and took it from him,

"Yep, same as me," he said with a grin and handed it back to him,

They were soon joined by Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna so they walked up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Password?" Said the Fat Lady, a little bored,

"Oh! We don't have the password!" Said Luna,

"Amortentia," muttered Harry, she nodded and let him in,

"How did you know?" She said raising her eyebrows,

"Chickens!" Said Neville, Ginny went into a silent fit of laughter, Ron and Hermione stared at Neville like he was mad.

"Never Mind," said Harry smirking, they entered the Common Room, a fire crackled in the corner, the room was full of talking people. Dean saw them,

"Harry, Ron! How are you?"

"Good," said Harry with a nod,

"Oh hey Ginny!" Said Dean,

"…Hi," said Ginny biting her lip, Dean frowned and looked between Harry and Ginny,

"Well… I am going up to the Dormitory," he said, and he disappeared up the stairs,

"Guess that was a little weird," said Harry, after Dean was out of sight.

"You have no idea," said Ginny, "I mean…he already knew about you and me going out… but he also knew about you and me breaking up and it's a little weird to talk to him again, you know," she finished with a shrug, "well what can you do?"

"You could always murder him," said Harry smirking, Ginny hit him over the head,

"Idiot," she muttered smiling, "so… what do you have tomorrow?" she asked grabbing the paper off him, "ok… Potions… double Defence against the dark arts…. Transfiguration then Charms," she said with a nod, "not bad, how do you think you will survive in Potions without Snape's book?"

"Well… we will see tomorrow," he said frowning, he wondered how Slughorn would feel when he found out his favourite Potion maker was a fraud.

"Well at least you would be doing it the right way, and not cheating!" Said Hermione, Harry rolled his eyes,

"And you will be the best in the class again?" Said Harry raising his eyebrows,

"Well…… I guess," she said timidly,

"Gee modest much?" Said Ginny with a frown, Hermione went red.

* * *

In the morning Harry awoke, it took him a while to register why the other beds were full. He frowned, scratching his head, and got dressed. He walked down the stairs slowly, he could hear the others awakening. Harry took a glance at the notice board, there was nothing of interest. 

"Hey stranger!" Said Ginny, coming down from the Girls Dormitory,

"Hey Ginny," she came over to him and kissed him,

"Hey break it up," said Ron, coming down the stairs with a very upset looking Dean.

"You can talk," said Ginny, "looks like you are trying to eat Hermione," Ron blushed deep red.

"Want to head down to breakfast?" Asked Dean, wanting to break the awkward silence,

"Let's wait for Hermione first,"

"Well you can do that, I'm starving," Said Ginny with a yawn, "you coming or waiting?" Ginny said to Harry,

"I'll wait with Ron," said Harry,

"Ok,"

"I'll come with you Ginny!" Said Dean, Harry frowned, Ginny smirked,

"Ok," Dean basically bounced off the walls, as they were walking to the portrait hole Ginny turned around to them,

"Don't Worry!" She mimed with a smile, Harry nodded slowly. When they has left Ron nudged Harry,

"You know, you can go down I don't mind… like if you want to keep an eye on Dean," Harry shook his head,

"It's fine." They waited for a ten minutes,

"How long does it take people to get up?" Said Ron, angrily, he walked up to the stairs and started to climb them. Almost immediately they turned into a slide and he slid down. Harry laughed, Ron swore,

"Forgot," said Ron now smiling slightly. Hermione slid down the stairs, when she saw Ron on the floor she rolled her eyes,

"Get up Ron," she said,

"Hello to you to," he said frowning and getting up,

"Where's Ginny?" Asked Hermione,

"She's gone down to breakfast with Dean," said Ron. Hermione frowned,

"Let's go," she said, walking briskly to the portrait hole; Harry followed,

"Hermione slow down! What's the rush?" Yelled Harry, jogging to catch up to her,

"Harry, _Ginny _has gone to breakfast with her _old boyfriend _who still loves her… and you don't care?" Harry frowned in thought for a moment;

"Dean's just a friend; he wouldn't do anything to Ginny would he?" Hermione rolled her eyes, and set off in her brisk walk again,

"Major over reaction!" Said Ron, rolling his eyes and watching Hermione go down the stairs.

* * *

Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall; Hermione sat between Ginny and Dean. Harry walked over to Ginny and sat next to her. Ron sat next to Harry, 

"Why is Hermione acting like a freak?" Said Ginny to Harry so Hermione couldn't hear,

"She thinks Dean's going to try and get you back,"

"Fat Chance!" Said Ginny, "I broke up with him for a reason, and besides, he's already tried as we were walking down here."

"He WHAT?" Said Harry and Ron together, making people look over at them,

"Harry, will you shut up! I said no!" Said Ginny shaking her head like he was mad, a surge of hatred filled Harry. How could Dean ask Ginny when he knew Ginny was going out with him?

Harry frowned and grabbed himself some breakfast,

"So how did he ask you?" Said Harry out of curiosity,

"Well…" said Ginny swallowing, "He said… are you happy with Harry? And I said yes. He said; would you ever consider you and me getting back together again? And I said no, I am with Harry. Dean got all… upset and wouldn't talk to me the rest of the way down to the Great Hall." She finished with a shrug. Harry frowned again,

"Get that look off your face Harry, you look like a turtle," said Ginny, with a smirk.

"But… how could he ask you that?"

"I know, kind of back-stabbing isn't it," said Ginny in thought, taking another spoon of cereal.

"Because he is a git that's why!" Said Ron,

Harry glanced at Dean, he was looking at his cereal depressed, Hermione looked at Harry with an 'I told you so,' look on her face.

* * *

Harry stood outside the potions classroom, Ron and Hermione at his side. Ron had said that he would make sure Dean's potion blew up, but Hermione turned him against it. Professor Slughorn opened the door, 

"Well come in come in!" He said happily, walking over to his desk. Harry entered and sat in between Hermione and Ron.

"Well, today we are making 'Eternal Light,'" he said with a smile, Hermione gasped, and Slughorn looked over at her.

"I gather you know what it is?"

"Well… Eternal light, is a potion which gives light to the beholder that does not draw attention by being light, once held it is darker than night, but when made, the lights is brighter than fire."

"That's right! Ten points to Gryffindor!" He said with a smile, "but is a tricky little potion, I would only ever ask my seventh year students to do it! One wrong move and it'll explode, so be careful!" Neville gulped,

"Turn to page 120, everything you need will be in the cupboards," he said with a swish of his wand, all the cupboards opened. Harry opened his new advanced potion making, Professor Slughorn wasn't joking when he said that it was tricky. He gathered the many ingredients and begun, trying not to make a mistake to let the teacher down. He added exactly one millilitre of powdered gumtree root, and it started to glow a soft gold.

He looked at Hermione's, it was the same, but slightly brighter and Ron's had somehow turned black. He sighed and looked at the next instruction, it read, 'peel the skin off the bright berry, cut exactly 1cm slice and add to potion,' Harry did, as it said. It developed a small hole in the centre of his potion which burst out like lightning. Professor Slughorn looked over at Harry, raised his eyebrows and nodded.

After fifty minutes of tricky ingredients and stirring, Hermione's was bubbling gold sparks, and light. Harry's looked just a little off that, Ron's had now turned oil-slick and was letting off a foul odour, but was bubbling. Professor Slughorn got up and wandered around the class.

Ron, when the teacher and Hermione weren't looking, slid a whole bright berry into Dean's when he looked away to get another ingredient before tip-toeing back. Harry frowned and smirked, he knew exactly what Ron was doing. Dean walked over to his cauldron, and was about to add another ingredient when his potion exploded. Leaving Dean eyebrow less. Ron tried to suppress a laugh; Hermione gave him a glare and shook her head. Professor Slughorn ran over to Dean's potion, and peered in it,

"Why m'dear boy did you add a _whole _bright berry?" He said with a sigh,

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did," said Professor Slughorn, with a shake of his head, he waved his wand over it and the potion returned to normal. He walked over to Harry's caldron and glanced at the contents,

"Good," he said with a smile, and walked over to Hermione's "Very Good Miss. Granger!" he nodded, then he walked over to Ron's,

"You added one too many stirs Mr. Weasley, and one too many drops of Spring Flounder! But… not too bad for such a tricky potion," Ron smiled.

"Ok, times up everyone, can you please make a bottle and put it on my desk!" He said.

* * *

_Ok I know this chapter took me ages, I felt sooo bad! Longer than 1 week! But everything has been really stressful being end of year. With exams, essays, Productions, Dance concerts, practices, looking after my horse and with more homework than I can handle you have to understand how much stuff I have on my load at end of years. It is going to be hard for me to post for a while, my exams start next week and I want to do well on them, so I have to study. And my concerts are all the week after! But it won't be THAT long till the next post. All the chaos ends in three weeks or something. When I am on holidays I will post a lot! Don't worry, I'll try as hard as I can to post in a fortnight, I will probably be able to, so I will try. Also thanks everyone with all the reviews, they were all really nice. Sorry bout spelling Horcrux wrong, thanks for saying I should sell the sorting to J.K Rowling. I'll think about it lol:P And no there were no people before 'J' _

_Read and Review my fellow cadets! _


	17. School Flames

**School Flames**

"I wonder what the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher is like," muttered Ron looking at the door nervously,

"Well if she is crap we only have her for a year," said Harry, as the door opened. The plump looking witch came out.

"Come in!" She said happily, waddling to her seat. She rested her hands on the table in front of her. Harry took a seat, next to Ron,

"It is so nice to see you all! I am Professor Silimon," she said speaking to them like they were five. "Now… I understand, that you have had a few good… and a few bad teachers," she said her voice lowering slightly, "I hope, I am one of the good ones," she said with a smile. "You may find… I am strict," she said her voice now stern, "but I love my work, and seeming you are doing it in your last year of this school, I gather you love it to." She paused, "right well, that's enough talk, I am going to jump straight into things! Today we are talking about the most dangerous monsters in this world. I believe you had one of them, under you're school! Does anyone know what that was called?" she said glancing around the classroom, Harry, Ron and Hermione shot their hands up in the air.

"Yes," she said pointing to Harry,

"A Basilisk," he said,

"Very good, now, the Basilisk is Slytherin's serpent. The Slytherin symbol is a Basilisk. It is unknown, whether the other creatures still live. It is known the Basilisk is dead," Harry smirked,

"But …. like Gryffindor's lion for instance! No one knows if it still lives, or though there have been sightings in some places." She said nodding and walking around the room,

"Today, this will be a theory lesson. Because, obviously I can't bring in one of these creatures," she said with a laugh, which made her chin wobble, "now, the Gryffindor lion has been seen in Africa, and in Egypt and Iceland. So it is almost impossible to locate it because of the amount of different places people have supposably been seen," she paused and took a seat, "like the Basilisk, each of the creatures are very deadly. Only a few people know why there are creatures that go along with the Hogwarts founders. Some say, that it is because they created them that with good comes bad. I personally do not know what I think," she sighed,

"Others say that the Hogwarts founders were evil, and tried to invent all these creatures to take over the world," she laughed again, "but I doubt that," she walked back to her seat and sat down, "so the four Hogwarts creatures are the worst of all, another one, which is known to muggles as well is the Loch Ness, it died about a year ago. Wizards got it out of the sea it swam in, to hide it. It was a shame that it came across muggles, some spotted it, and it was on the news. It was a nasty creature, bad tempered…" she frowned, "it is lucky not many got hurt, it has horrible venom…" they talked for the rest of the lesson about these monsters. Harry was paying special attention to the Hogwarts creatures. He wondered if Voldemort knew where they were.

* * *

"Wow, she is good!" Said Hermione leaving the class; "I mean she really _knew _her stuff!"

"Yeah she was pretty good," said Harry,

"I didn't know Hogwarts houses creatures were… alive," said Ron in awe, as they headed down to lunch. "I didn't even fall asleep," he added,

"Me neither," admitted Harry, Hermione rolled her eyes,

"You know, if you do fall asleep I'm not giving you my notes," she said angrily,

"If you want me to fail," said Ron,

"That's not going to work," sighed Hermione,

"Nice try," said Harry to Ron as they reached the Great Hall, Ginny was already seated and was in conversation with Lavender.

"Oh no," muttered Ron, Hermione followed his eyes,

"Oh… Lavender… right,"

"Bloody break ups," muttered Harry looking over to where Cho was deep in conversation with her friend, whose 'sneak,' dots had faded away slightly, but was still imminent. Harry sighed and walked over to Ginny,

"Hey Ginny, hey Lavender," he said sitting down,

"Hey," said Ginny giving him a kiss,

"Hi Harry," said Lavender distracted by Ron, who was walking towards them with Hermione. Ron sat down next to Harry,

"Hey Gin… er… hi Lavender," he muttered helping himself to the food in front of him, as did Harry.

"Hi…" muttered Lavender glowering at Hermione, who took no notice and sat on the other side of Ginny. A girl walked passed Harry with her friend, and fluttered her eyelashes at him,

"Still going on huh?" Asked Harry,

"Seems so," replies Hermione, looking after the girls, "I'd be careful what you drink Harry," she said nodding, Ginny laughed.

* * *

That afternoon lessons were uneventful. Professor McGonagall took this opportunity to give them homework on transfiguring cats into dogs, which was extremely hard, and only Hermione was able to do it in one lesson. Charms were equally as hard, they were given an essay, a role of parchment long. By the end of the Day, the trio were about ready to collapse,

"On our bloody first day!" Argued Ron sitting at the table, his charms books laid in front of him. He pushed his red hair back with his hand,

"That's it! I give up!" Groaned Harry falling backwards. Hermione glanced up,

"Oh for goodness sake!" She said, throwing a book to Harry, he caught it and sat up. Flipping through the pages, he found what he needed. Harry rested the book on his knees and scanned through the page with his finger, reading one of the paragraphs,

"This is boring!" mumbled Harry,

"So is this," muttered Ginny, who was laid on the floor on her stomach, her hands against her forehead looking at a large book, "I sware I have read this sentence fifteen times and I still haven't picked it up," she sighed and closed it.

"I'll have more chance tomorrow,"

"Same," said Harry shutting his,

"Fine, but don't come running to me when you are over-due," said Hermione, Harry rolled his eyes. Ron shut his book,

"Not you too!" Said Hermione,

"Sorry," said Ron, "but there is just so long my brain can focus…"

"So, Harry am I still on the team?"

"Oh God don't remind me of that!" Said Harry sighing, "but yes, you are, of course you are."

"Oh good," said Ginny with a smile,

"Am I?" Asked Ron,

"Yep," said Harry simply,

"When are the tryouts?"

"Next week," Harry sighed and checked his watch, it was one in the morning. He stared into the fire. He saw a flash of a head; Harry frowned moving closer to it.

"What is it Harry?" Asked Hermione looking up from her book, Harry didn't answer, he was sure he saw something. He leaned his head closer to the fire, feeling the warmth against his face, another flash admitted from the flames and the head of his dead godfather appeared.

* * *

_Mua hahahaha cliff-hanger. Sorry it took so long and it was so short! Everything is over now, except for school so ya it'll be easier to update. Please Read and Review!_

_Pheonixxsong_


	18. Sirius

**Sirius**

"S-Sirius?" Said Harry unable to believe what was happening in front of him, the hushed silence encased him. Everyone had stopped breathing and was staring at the fire.

"Harry," said Sirius,

"You're dead…" said the small voice of Ginny, Sirius frowned,

"…I was," he said, "I can't speak of it now… not when there might be ears listening when they shouldn't be,"

"You… are here!" Said Harry feeling a clog in his throat as well as overwhelming happiness.

"I am," Sirius smiled, Harry noticed large black brims around his eyes, "Harry, I need to see you," he nodded,

"Where?"

"Hogsmeade, the cave can you meet me tomorrow?"

"I can, McGonagall said I could leave when I wanted," Sirius nodded,

"Good, well I will see you tomorrow Harry, make sure you are not followed," there was a pop and he was gone. Harry just stared into the flames for a minute before turning around.

"Wow…" said Ginny quietly,

"I don't like this Harry…" said Hermione,

"What? He is alive what more proof do you need?"

"But Harry… How did he _get _alive? He was dead! It is impossible!"

"Voldemort could do it,"

"Voldemort had Horcruxes! Sirius would not make one!"

"Well then explain the fire!" Yelled Harry, anger surging through him,

"Polyjuice Potion!" Said Hermione equally as angry,

"Well then who would do it? Who would meet me then!"

"Hmm, let me think, who hates you? Voldemort? His death eaters!" Said Hermione now standing up,

"Well I am going, you aren't stopping me!" He said getting up also

"Harry don't you think he was a little… brief? You haven't seen him for how long and he didn't even act all happy to see you, something is up!" Harry glared at Hermione and ran up the stairs, and sat on his bed resting his head against his hands.

What if Hermione was right? What if Harry was walking himself into a trap? She was right the last time when Voldemort put a vision of Sirius being tortured in the Ministry of Magic. But what if he was alive? What if he found some way to come back and he really did want to talk to Harry? An argument was going on in Harry's head; he willed it would stop.

He felt really bad for going off at Hermione, she was only looking after him. He sighed, but she was being her normal worried self.

"Harry?" Asked Ginny, he looked up at her,

"Hey…"

"That was pretty rough in there… are you ok?" She asked worried,

"I'm not sure," he said,

"Do you think he is alive?"

"I don't know," he shook his head, Ginny sat down on the bed next to him. "Maybe I should go… but I might just be walking into a trap…" said Harry.

"Well, I don't know, I can't help… just decide tomorrow, we all want Sirius to be alive, maybe he is… maybe he isn't, just be prepared. Hermione unfortunately might be right," said Ginny sighing,

"It just seemed so real… I wish he was alive," said Harry sadly,

"I know you do, and so do I, more than anything,"

"Is Hermione pissed at me?" Harry asked, Ginny shook her head,

"No, she understands why you acted the way you did," she gave him a kiss on the lips and left.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning; he had gotten almost no sleep the previous night. But when he awoke he was alert. He got dressed almost immediately, the others had not awoken yet, he was glad they weren't he didn't want them to come with him. He didn't know why.

Harry packed his bag quickly, stashing his invisibility cloak and his wand safely in his deep pocket then headed out of the Portrait Hole.

Harry crept into the entrance of the cave, clutching his wand firmly with his hand.

"Harry put the wand down," said a soft voice, Harry obliged, lowering it to his waist, suddenly there was a slam and a man was hugging him so tight he couldn't breathe. Tears brimmed Harry's eyes as he hugged him back. Sirius held him at arm length, tears streaming down from his eyes also, before going back in for another bone-breaking hug.

"I can't believe you're here," said Harry smiling,

"I can't believe it either,"

"How?" Asked Harry,

"Ah," said Sirius, letting go of Harry, "I knew you would ask me that. Well, that… thing I fell into, actually led me into a different dimension. Not a very nice one at all I must say…" he said lifting up his torn jacket to reveal a harsh, deep wound across his middle from hip to shoulder. He lowered it down again,

"It was..." he paused, "you know those voices?" Asked Sirius, Harry nodded,

"Yes,"

"Well, those were the voices of the lost, the ones who had ended up there one way or another, it was like living in Azkaban but worse… it was horrible… being tortured day in day out for eternity, someone was ripping you apart every second of you're life, you wanted to be dead, and then you remember… you are… time had no form, I wasn't sure if it was one day or one thousand days. Time was different there than it was here," he shook his head,

"How I got out, I'm not too sure. They, that is to say the 'shadowers,' as they were called… told me something, but it was in there language so I have no idea what it meant it was like… 'Ach lappe shinku po croe den jalёhou,' or something. I should ask Dumbledore, he will know," He finished,

"Dumbledore is… dead," said Harry, Sirius searched his face for any ounce of lie.

"I know…" he said, "but his portrait probably knows… there is a portrait isn't there?"

"Yes," nodded Harry,

"So, what have you been up to in the last year and a bit?" Asked Sirius,

"Let's see…" thought Harry, "um… first of all, can you just prove you are Sirius? Hermione was kind of… suspicious," Sirius smiled,

"Yes, it was pretty suspicious wasn't it," he turned into a black dog then back into Sirius.

"I'm sorry," muttered Harry abruptly,

"What for?" Asked Sirius frowning at the sudden outburst,

"I caused you're death, if it wasn't for me you would have been alive…"

"Rubbish Harry, its not you're fault! It's no one but the Death Eaters fault for my death." Harry nodded slowly,

"Well… the last year… a lot has happened… Malfoy became one of Voldemort's death eaters, taking over from his father,"

"Malfoy?" Said Sirius exasperated, "he is only what… 17?" Harry nodded,

"Snapped… killed Dumbledore," he said slowly,

"SNAPE?" Yelled Sirius eyes wide, "Snape! Killed Dumbledore?" He repeated,

"Yes," said Harry,

"I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully," muttered Sirius looking as if an invisible man was beside Harry, "Dumbledore trusted him… Trusted him!" Harry then for the next ten minutes talked about the Horncruxes and the memories,

"Well good on you for finding two, you were lucky! Very lucky," he nodded, "not many could find two in such short amount of time, where are you looking next?"

"No idea," said Harry,

"Well… you will have me to help you, and I am a free man now… also dead, so that doesn't help," Harry smiled.

"A while ago… we all looked for some spells to help us,"

"Good… that's what I would have done."

"We found one; you know how Voldemort and I have the same wands?"

"Yes,"

"Well… turns out it is possible for me to… bring back anyone he has killed," Sirius looked at Harry,

"James?" He asked, Harry nodded.

* * *

"So there is all that about Voldemort. But what's going on with Hermione, Ron and you?"

"Well… Ron and Hermione are dating," said Harry, Sirius raised his eyebrows,

"Saw that one coming,"

"And me and Ginny are,"

"Really? Good on you, she is a nice girl!" Said Sirius,

"I am Quittich Captain,"

"Saw that one coming too." Someone yelled something from the mouth of the cave, and Harry's wand flew out of his hand. Ron stood at its entrance, looking at Sirius, eyes wide. Hermione and Ginny not close behind him. Harry picked up his wand,

"Sorry Harry," muttered Ron quietly still staring at Sirius,

"Hi…" said Sirius,

"Hi," said the three of them,

"Are you r-really Sirius?" Asked Hermione, Sirius nodded, Hermione looked at Harry for approval, he nodded also, Hermione and Ginny squealed and ran to Sirius hugging him. Ginny then went over to Harry and hit him,

"Ow! What was that for?" He said rubbing his arm,

"You git! You left!" She said hitting him again, "ass,"

"Feel the love," said Sirius smiling.

"I'm feeling something but it isn't love," said Harry still holding his arm.

"So where are you going now?" Asked Hermione ignoring Harry and Ginny,

"I'm thinking about going back to Grimmauld Place… if that's ok with Harry because legally it's his now."

"Its fine," nodded Harry, "but it isn't very safe now because of Snape knowing where it is," Sirius frowned,

"Yes but no where is safe now."

"So how did you get here… when did you come back?" Asked Ginny,

"Well… When I came up I found myself in the Ministry still, I snuck out and apparated to Grimmauld. Saw a paper on the table I looked in it because I figured if there was something big going on then it would be in the paper, even if sometimes they get their facts all wrong… It had a lot in it about Dumbledore's death… I freaked out a bit… and then I thought of you, I had to see if one… Hogwarts was open and two… if you were there, so I did, I was a little brief when I was talking to you because I was still fazed out by Dumbledore's death and what a horrible impact that must have had in you're life Harry having lost so many people…"

"Actually he died in front of me, Malfoy was going to then Snape came in and did it, he had given the unbreakable vow and so… killed him,"

"Well of course Snape will kill Dumbledore, he would _never _sacrifice his life for another's, just like Peter… the little twerp. I don't want to pry Harry but, if you saw it all couldn't you have helped?" Said Sirius, Harry shook his head,

"No, Dumbledore froze me before Malfoy cornered him,"

"Why would he do that?"

"If you find out tell me," muttered Harry looking at his hands, he could feel Sirius' eyes on him. Suddenly out of no where his scar let out an excruciating pain, he clasped his hands over it and dropped to his knees. His head was going to split open, he was sure. It felt as if he was being branded with hot iron on his forehead. The pain stopped, he sat up to the others concerned faces.

"What was that about?" Asked Ginny,

"My scar," said Harry sitting up again, "it hasn't hurt like that for a while… I saw…"

"You saw what?" Asked Sirius,

"They are coming."

* * *

_Read and Review hope you like, a bit confusing I know, but all will be cleared soon. Sirius is back, Harry's reaction was hard to write as it is hard to express into words how it feels to find a loved one. Ok gonna update soon after my laptop gets fixed_

_Pheonixxsong_


	19. Surprise Attack

**Surprise Attack**

"W-who's coming?" Asked Hermione,

"The Dementors," said Harry standing up, he knew it, he knew they were coming and that Voldemort was planning a surprised attack. Harry had not seen a vision… he just knew,

"Where?" Asked Ron, as they ran out of the cave,

"Hogwarts," said Harry apparating outside the gates followed by the others, "what ever you do…" he said, "remember what I taught you in DA," he said, not looking at them.

"But Harry… we didn't do it against real Dementors," said Hermione.

"Well… here's you're chance," said Sirius pointing to the sky, a thousand or more Dementors were surrounding Hogwarts, their black capes billowing in the wind as they glided down, the grass turned icy, and they all started to feel the feeling of never being happy again.

"But they can't enter! All the spells… Malfoy had the thing in the Room of Requirement," Said Ginny trying to calm herself, he hands were trembling,

"Well they are doing it somehow," pointed out Harry as the gates in front of them opened as if a ghost was pushing through them. Harry ran through, the others footsteps of the others close behind them; the Dementors were now close to the school. He turned, extracting the bombs from Fred and George's shop from his pocket,

"If you need to, use these, I don't know if they will help against Dementors but if it's a life or death situation… worth being prepared. Split up… Sirius, Ginny, you guys take the right side of the school, Ron and Hermione you guys on the left, I'll go in the middle," he said fast, the Dementors getting ever closer,

"By yourself Harry?" Asked Sirius,

"Yes! Go… they are going to enter if we don't hurry!" He said without another look at the others he ran extracting his wand quickly as he went. Pointing at a near by group of Dementors that had spotted him and were gliding towards him scaly hands held out grasping air. The cold swept over him, turning his breathe into mist he couldn't let them get any closer,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He yelled, the white stag appeared from its tip, he continued to run as it did its work; they couldn't fight this battle alone. He entered the castle, its door handle cold as ice,

"EVERYONE! OUT HERE!" He yelled, "GET OUT HERE!" Students and teachers emerged from classrooms curiously.

"Dementors are surrounding the castle!" The reaction was immediate; they all went into a rumble of talking and screaming,

"Everyone!" He said, the talking continued, "Shut up!" He yelled, the talking seised immediately, "All members of the DA you know the spell! For others 'expecto patronum!' I want everyone to fight. Everyone! We have to stand together on this one!" He was surprised at how many followed his lead, many extracting wand from their pockets, a few timid and looking nervously around. The teachers ran out the door, a few up the staircases to fetch other students and teachers. Harry followed out the door, so did all the students, even first years. Hogwarts was at war.

There were Dementors right outside the entry the cloaks billowing in the non-existent wind, a second year Hufflepuff screamed and went to run, but were held back by Harry's fellow 7th years,

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled, the stag came out the tip again, many gasped despite being terrified, Harry ran, everyone split up. McGonagall came up to Harry,

"Take the back of the castle, I am sure you're friends are also fighting?" She queried hurriedly,

"Yes and Sirius," McGonagall, despite her hurry she paused and looked at Harry confused expression on her face,

"Not time nor place Professor," he said before taking off around the back of the castle as instructed. _Why would they send Dementors yet not the rest of Voldemort's followers? _He thought, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were surrounded, Hermione letting off small wisps of smoke from her wand. It was getting harder and harder to create a Patronus as they got closer Ron then collapsed to the floor taking sharp breathes eyes wide in terror. Harry bolted up to them; one of the Dementors leaned in on Ginny, she fell to the floor,

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled, the Dementors repelled yet more approached, it seemed never ending. Ginny and Ron sat up, gasping for breathe; Sirius pointed his wand, yelling an incantation, a silver dog, emitted from the end of his wand, with black eyes. It ran after several of the Dementors knocking them down,

"Is everyone ok?" Asked Harry,

"Yes, I think so, what's all that," said Ginny pointing to where the students were fighting,

"The school is at war, there is no way we could do it by ourselves." Hermione looked impressed. Sirius ran over,

"There is a whole group of them near the Quidditch pitch, I was almost cornered," Harry nodded,

"Ron, Hermione and Ginny, stay here, Sirius and I will go," he said, Sirius and Harry bolted, there were Dementors at the Quidditch pitch, around one hundred, Harry stopped, pointing his wand at them, Sirius did the same,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" They yelled at the same time, wands pointed like daggers. The stag and the dog erupted from the end of each of their wands racing each other to the Dementors. Jumping, they pushed the Dementors on their bony chests, then something strange happened, the stag and dog faced each other bowing their heads,

"What… are they doing?" Asked Sirius frowning, Harry gazed perplexed at the misty figures. It looked as if they were soaking light from their surroundings, getting larger and brighter. Then, like an explosion they let off waves of white light, it deflected all the Dementors gliding in, as well as the ones in front of them. Harry looked at Sirius, he looked just as confused as Harry did, his eyebrows furrowed. The Patronus' then disappeared,

"Ok…" said Sirius "confused now… I have never seen a Patronus do that!"

"How did you learn to make one?" Asked Harry,

"Same way you did… Lupin," he said with a smile.

* * *

For three long tiring hours they fought, once one was gone another came and took its place; it made Harry realise the mass of Voldemort's army. He had to be more prepared if he was going to fight and win. Some students were kissed and were sent to St. Mungo's for treatment or though nothing could be done. As Harry looked at the sky, it was dark and cold, but no Dementor was in sight. He sighed, collapsing on the ground and feeling his brow where there was a scrape that had bled down the side of his face and dried.

Little damage had been done to Hogwarts; one student had tried to freeze a Dementor, but instead blasted a bunch of bricks, with no way of knowing how he did it. A dozen first years, having only learnt one or two spells in their time at Hogwarts were allowed to stay in the Great Hall while everyone fought the battle. Professor Silimon was hit by a curse from a second year Ravenclaw, which sent her slightly insane, but still asides from that unscathed (_Aside from being partially insane laughs I'm going to have fun with this later on haha! Pheonixxsong._)

The air turned warm again, Harry's breathing became normal, he knew the Dementors could and most likely would come back sometime, he was dreading that day, he was dreading the war, but he knew it would come around sometime.

Everyone was fazed about the battle they had just had. Most weak and tired almost falling over asleep every time they climbed a stair. Some were buzzing with excitement and adrenalin as if what happened to them was the best in their lives. Some were crying, their friend having been kissed. Harry stayed around the back of the castle, the others having gone inside; Sirius stood in front of him.

"Well… I better head off to Grimmauld Place, I'll talk to McGonagall and Dumbledore tomorrow. Everyone is tired now, I do not wish to be a burden," he said with a small smile, "besides… Kreacher will be pleased," he said trying to sound happy about returning there, but Harry knew he was lying,  
"Yeah he didn't like me much… gave me maggots as a Christmas present," Sirius laughed;

"He did that to me once, the next Christmas he gave me a toasted human hand… I have no idea how he got it… and I don't really want to know, it was all after my mum died of course," said Sirius tilting his weight from foot to foot, Harry didn't want him to leave, but he decided not to say so.

"Well bye Harry, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He said winking then turning and walking out of Hogwarts grounds. Harry wanted to scream out 'wait!' But… wait for what? He couldn't stay… Harry sighed turning back to the castle, he put his hands in his pocket, the grass, which was icy, was melting under his feet. He walked slowly up to the castle; Harry thought, the sorting hat was wrong, the school did have unity. They fought as one in the blink of an eye. He was outside the Fat Lady,

"Password?" she asked, anxiety and stress in her voice,

"Paludisico," he muttered, she gave an abrupt nod and let him in; the Common Room was empty, except for his three friends on the couch by the fire which had been extinguished when the Dementors had gone past.

"Some day huh?" Said Ginny, unsure what else to say,

"I'm just confused… why would he only send Dementors?" Asked Harry taking a seat,

"Voldemort is a piece of work," muttered Hermione, "working out the counter curse for all the spells surrounding the castle… he knows Dumbledore's dead so he is taking the chance to attack,"

"Well Voldemort isn't known for being nice is he?" Said Ron looking at his hands,

"Or an idiot… he was smart at school," said Harry,

"Great! A mean, smart, evil person who wants us all dead," said Ginny raising her eyebrows, she began to babble, "and above all Harry, which I couldn't handle because he's my boyfriend and…" she stopped, realising what she was about to say; Hermione went into a silent fit of giggles, Harry went red,

"Did I miss something?" Asked Ron looking around, "how did we go from talking about dying to Hermione laughing her head off?"

"Not important Ron!" said Harry quickly, "off subject," Ron eyed him suspiciously,

"Whatever," he sighed, "well I'm tired… war takes a lot out of me," Ron walked over to Hermione, giving her a peck before heading upstairs,

"Gee close one Ginny," said Hermione after Ron was out of sight, she had stopped laughing, "did you forget the talk I had with you two about being a little less obvious?"

"Well we are just lucky he didn't notice what you almost said," said Harry yawning, "anyway, going to bed, night," he said kissing Ginny and trudging upstairs.

He would not let the others know about how worried he was about Voldemort and his followers. The war was growing ever closer and he wanted it over… He didn't want to be the boy who lived… the boy who had all his friends and family murdered because of one wizard. But Sirius was back, or though the last day was a blur, that part was clear, and that was what kept him going in the battle. His Godfather was back, he made sure he would see him tomorrow. He got under the covers and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

_Please Read and Review, this chapter was pretty fun to write…and I have the talk with Dumbledore pretty much fully planned so that should be good. Has everyone seen the Hp movie? I loved it personally, what do you people think? I mean they changed a lot of things but still good. I just love that one line with McGonagall and Ron dancing,_

"_Put your hand on my hip," "Where!" haha classic._

_Anyway… hope you the story! Glad you are all happy Sirius is back, he was one of my favourite characters also, so that's why I brought him back. (Oh and did you notice! No cliffhanger! Thought I'd give you all abreak.)_

_I don't want to sound mean but can people stop pointing out every little mistake with my story? I know it's not perfect, but I try… give me a break ok? But thanks for all you're reviews though, really appreciate it! (But I'm sorry for spelling Quidditch wrong lol… why I spelt it like "Quittich" I will never know… maybe I was just tired) _

_Pheonixxsong _


	20. Mistake

**Mistake**

"Well… What's the news?" Said Voldemort, pacing the room, with cold stone floors and only three candles to light it,

"W-well… I bring on bad news," Voldemort stopped pacing and stared at Wormtail, viciousness in his eyes.

"What!" He said, Wormtail flinched,

"W-well… the Dementors… t-they were defeated," he said holding his hands close to his chest. Voldemort gritted his teeth,

"By whom?" He said furiously,

"H-hogwarts…. All of them fought Lord… all the students and teachers… and… and they defeated them," he said the last part softly; Voldemort sat down, his snake trailed across his lap. He held a single thin finger on its skin while it slithered past.

"You are telling me… a bunch of children, destroyed the Dementors," he said looking at the floor, Wormtail nodded slowly,

"Did anyone… at all… get kissed," Voldemort said inhumanly, the candle light flickering in his cat-like eyes.

"Well… y-yes," said Wormtail,

"How many?"

"Ah… t-ten," said Wormtail, Voldemorts head slowly turned to Wormtail, and he dropped to his knees. "I… am sorry Lord! Please forgive me," he bowed his head. Voldemort ignored him,

"Somehow they figured out the surprise attack before it happened… and I am guessing _Harry Potter _had something to do with it," spitting Harry's name out,

"But… tell me; who told me to send only the Dementors to Hogwarts?" He asked not looking at him,

"M-me sir," said Wormtail, Voldemort turned and looked at him, Wormtail winced again under his glare he stared at the ground,

"You were planning an attack on Hogwarts and I suggested you only sent Dementors because… I said it would be enough…"

"Crucio," Said Voldemort, his wand pointed at Wormtail, he screamed, collapsing on the floor his body curling at odd angles, "I will be fair… but I do not want a mistake like this again Wormtail, another mistake like this and it will be your life at stake… Now leave my sight!" He said, Wormtail got off the ground shaking,

"Thankyou Lord," he bowed, and left from the room,

"Send me Malfoy." Said Voldemort leaning back in his chair,

"Yes… of course," came the voice of Wormtail outside the door.

* * *

Harry knocked on the door of Grimmauld Place, silence came,

"Maybe he didn't hear you," muttered Ron, he bashed on the door,

"Sirius!" He yelled, still nothing. Ginny put her ear against the door, and then shook her head; Harry gave a sigh and rang the doorbell. A load screech was heard inside, most likely Sirius' mother's portrait, the door opened.

"Why did you ring the doorbell?" Queried Sirius breathing a little heavier than usual from running down a flight of stairs,

"We knocked but no one came down," said Harry,

"Oh, sorry I was looking around upstairs… there was another Boggart in the cupboard, only found it a minute ago, thought I'd take care of it…but then doorbell rang," he said, "Well come in!" He said stepping aside. Hermione closed the door behind them all. Grimmauld Place looked just as it did when Harry had seen it last. Or though the dust on the floor was a little thicker, Sirius' mother continued to scream,

"Shut up you stupid old hag!" Yelled Sirius,

"_My own son telling me to shut up! Well I never, he should be honoured to be in my presence. Bringing his filth in here and mudbloods," _She ranted, Sirius rolled his eyes, managing to shut her curtains again. Sirius gestured to the kitchen,

"We shall leave soon," he said, Kreacher walked past, at the sight of Harry he stopped,

"Master," he said through gritted teeth, and then he bowed,

"Kreacher," said Harry surveying him. Kreacher glared at Harry and continued walking, muttering inaudibly. Sirius shook his head,

"Odd house elf, you should have seen him when I came in, gave him a heart attack," "Anyway, best be going!" He said with a smile, Harry nodded, turning back to the door, they apparated.

* * *

"Ah….Sirius, you might want to turn into Snuffles… just while we are coming in… you may be free but you are still considered a murderer to some people," said Hermione, Sirius turned into the black dog. Harry pushed open the doors and they walked through the corridor. Students stared at them through the corridor; they looked odd just walking around the school with a large black dog at their heels. When they came to the office they stopped,

"Do… you guys know the password?" Asked Harry, Ron shook his head,

"Um… I think I heard it was Jelly Slugs," said Hermione, the Gargoyle sprang to life; they stepped on the revolving staircase up to the office.

They knocked on the door,

"Yes?" Came the voice of McGonagall, Harry pushed open the doors and stepped inside, Sirius at his heels. McGonagall looked up from her desk, Sirius transformed, looking at Dumbledore's portrait who was frowning just as much as McGonagall was. They just stared, transfixed at Sirius,

"Hi," said Sirius, unsure what to say,

"How!" Said McGonagall,

"Actually, that's what I came here for, that and a few other things," he said jumping right to the point,

"Dumbledore, do you know what "Ach lappe shinku po croe den jalёhou," means?" Dumbledore furrowed his brow,

"The shadowers, am I correct?" He queried, Sirius nodded, "ancient language… It means something along the lines of, 'let now the man who was brought to hell by good of heart and good of heart alone. Be brought to the surface, for there are those who need him most.'" He finished, Harry repeated the words in his head, 'for those who need him most,' Harry needed him, was it because of Harry that Sirius was alive? Harry turned to Sirius; his eyes were unfocused on the floor,

"What could that mean?" He questioned looking up,

"Well… there is someone here who needs you Sirius," Harry felt Sirius' eyes flick to him for a brief moment. "Why they sent you up here for that reason I am unsure. They are not really known for being kind of heart." Dumbledore paused, "and Professor McGonagall told me how you Harry, warned us all of the Dementor attack. Would you care to share with me _how _you knew they were coming?" Harry sighed,

"My scar, when I found out Sirius was alive. It hurt… again and I saw… well I didn't see, I knew the Dementors were coming to Hogwarts,"

"Has your scar been hurting recently?" Harry shrugged,

"Occasionally,"

"I do not recall it hurting in your sixth year," Dumbledore said,

"Well… no it didn't," said Harry frowning,

"Why would it hurt now?"

"I guess because Voldemort is on the move,"

"Perhaps Harry. But remember I wanted you to stop seeing these visions… and Voldemort's mood,"

"Came in handy though," said Harry raising his eyebrows,

"But I do want them to stop… Voldemort will realise you are getting these… feeling and visions again and he will take advantage on it… just like he did with Sirius," Harry slowly nodded,

"Yes Professor," he muttered, "there was one other thing…" said Harry,

"Yeah, our Patronus' last night," said Sirius remembering, "they… kind of turned to each other, bowed their heads and let of waves of white light… they got stronger."

"Well… Harry's Patronus takes form of a stag, as to resemble his father, what form does yours take Sirius?"

"A black dog," Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling,

"That's it. That dog resembles you am I correct?"

"You are,"

"You and James were 'thick as thieves.' I believe… and actually… thieves in themselves;" Sirius laughed,

"The Patronus' found a link…. They gathered an understanding of who the other was and so joined to create something bigger, better,"

"Padfoot and Prongs," muttered Harry,

"Correct Harry. Is there anymore questions you wish to ask?" Harry thought for a second, then shook his head. He would ask about the Horcruxes later. "Then would you mind if I had a chat with Sirius?" He shook his head again,

"That's fine," he turned and left with the others, saying goodbye to Sirius,

"I think we have DADA now anyway," said Ron once they were off the revolving staircase,

"Um… me and Hermione will meet you there," said Ron, Ginny turned to Harry wide-eyed,

"Oh god… And Hermione was telling _us _to be less obvious!" She said grabbing Harry's hand,

"That's just nasty," muttered Harry, "my two best friends," he said his face contorted into disgust, Ginny kissed him, it was so sudden,

"Ok… how did we go from us talking about Ron and Hermione to you kissing me?" Asked Harry, Ginny rolled her eyes and kissed him again. Harry wrapped his arms around her someone walked past, he didn't care who it was, but the figure had stopped right behind him.

"Harry?" Said the voice of a girl, Harry broke off to come to the face of Cho, he swore.

"Sorry," he said, for cursing,  
"So you and… what's your name are dating now?" She said frowning at Ginny,

"Yeah… Ginny," he said, Ginny nodded in her direction with a fake smile,

"Well Harry, if you ever want to go out or anything… I'd be happy to, like a forgive you,"

"Um… no I don't really… I'm with Ginny," He said, he didn't want another 'Gabby,' incident.

"Think about it," she said, completely ignoring Ginny, Harry looked confused; Cho didn't usually act like this. She walked away,

"Wow…"

"Wow what?" Asked Ginny angrily,

"Cho's a bitch now huh?" He said,

"No ones going to steal you from me right?" She asked nervously, Harry kissed her again running his hands up her back,

"I love you," he said, Ginny smiled,

"I love you too," Harry really felt his love deep in his chest. He knew he loved Ginny, more than anything in the world; he would not live without her. He grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron were outside Professor Silimon's room, Ron and Hermione flustered their hair slightly more messy than usual, Harry tried not to think about what they had been doing. The door swung open, and Professor Silimon toppled out,

"Hellooooooooo children!" She giggled, they all exchanged confused glances, "come in please," she said in her normal tone.

"Are you ok Professor?" Asked Hermione,

"Yes Granger, quite alright thankyou!" She said happily, they all took their seats.  
"So its true," said Ron leaning into Harry, "Silimon really has gone off her nutter…" Harry snorted,

"Appears so,"

"Now will everyone get out their books please?" They all grabbed them from their bags,

"NO! TOO FAST!" She yelled, and then looking up, "why have you all paused? Get the books please," they took their books out slowly.

"I think we should talk to McGonagall about this…" Said Hermione, "she can't teach a class like this, yelling things out at us then forgetting… I thought McGonagall wouldn't have let her work,"

"But there isn't anyone really…. Bounding up to get the job is there?" Said Harry,

"She should be sent to a mental institution," Said Ron

"No she should be sent to a healer, it was only a second year who did the spell… it couldn't be that hard to reverse," Said Hermione,

"Oh yeah, well you were making Polyjuice Potion when you were in second year," said Harry,

"Harry, we are talking about Hermione here," muttered Ron in an audible whisper,

"Now today is a theory, and practical lesson," began Silimon,

"GRANGER GET OFF THE TABLE!" She yelled, Hermione looked around from her seat confused, Professor Silimon once again went into a state of un-knowing.

"Ok today we are studying the Bwbachod can anyone tell me what that is?" She said turning around, everyone's eyes were wide and confused expressions plastered on their faces expecting her to start yelling again. Hermione slowly raised her hand,

"It's a household spirit," she said,

"Quite right. It performs tasks when appreciated but become mischievous and destructive when offended and they are easily offended I can tell you that," She said,

"And when they become destructive, it would be wise to get out of the house as it may collapse on you. My cousin in America had one once, nasty devil. Now, you may think this is third year work, because this isn't that dangerous, but to destroy is tricky." She brought out a clear suitcase, resting it on the table; it looked like it contained a cloud.

"Ok, no evil words; do not speak or do anything to offend them and they will be quite content, understood?" She asked, the class nodded slowly, she opened the suitcase and the cloud came out, it had the face of beauty, large misty white eyes and long hair. It wore a white torn dress where her small figure was wrapped inside; gliding across the room, people stared in awe,

"Wow," said Ron, the Bwabachod faced Ron, lowering her head down to his level from above Ron moved back in his chair.

"Alright now," said Silimon, opening the suitcase once more, the spirit drifted back in. She smiled around at the class,

"Good everyone kept their manner," she said, Ron leaned into Harry once more,

"I was more worried she was going to yell," he said,

"Same," replied Harry, he did not want a pissed off ghost in the same room as him.

Professor Silimon set them a task of finding out how to kill them, after screaming at Ron for yawning, calling him a red blanket, the bell went and she allowed them to leave.

* * *

"Blimey she's mad!" Said Ron after class, "completely off the face of this earth,"

"Someone should talk to McGonagall about it," said Hermione looking at Harry, he rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I know you want me to see Dumbledore, it just weird talking to a painting;" he said,

"Go at the end of today," said Hermione, "after Transfiguration," Harry nodded.

* * *

Transfiguration came in the blink of an eye, before Harry knew it he was inside the classroom and seated,

"Now," Said McGonagall, "Today we are going to learn how to transfigure ourselves into animals," she said, there were many gasps and muttering, "Now… this is very hard to do, I would only ask seventh years to do it as it has a high amount of risk. We are going to start small then get bigger. Today we are going to Transfigure ourselves into a gorillas, as they are close relatives. You will not need your wand for this," she said, when people pulled their wands out of their pockets, they put them back in.

"Or though it takes a great deal of concentration, you have to think '_vertego,_' close your eyes and think of the animal. If _anyone _thinks it funny to change themselves into something other than a gorilla, they are going to be in a great deal of trouble. Now watch," she said. She closed her eyes and a second later there was a small gorilla in her place. There was a small eruption of laughter, McGonagall changed back to human,

"To change back just think '_vertego,' _again, and then think you're full name, now separate into pairs, I want one to watch the other and inform me if anything goes wrong, which it most likely will." she said waving her hands, "Go!"

There was a delay, where people just looked at each other with, 'is she serious?' looks on their faces. They stood up slowly, Harry pairing off with Ron and Hermione with Parvati,

"Ok… you go first," said Ron,

"Why not you!" Protested Harry,

"Because you are better than me at this,"

"That's a lie, you just don't want to go first," said Harry frowning, McGonagall came over to them,

"Mr. Weasley you go first," she said surveying him, Ron heaved a sigh.

"Alright," he muttered, he knew better than to argue with the Headmistress, he closed his eyes tightly. Concentration plastered on his face, his hands by his side. Then his chest morphed, yet the rest of his body remained the same,

"Oh dear," said McGonagall, "well…. It's to be expected I suppose," she said,

"Didn't work out that well, did it?" Said Ron looking down at his new body, Harry laughed, Ron frowned, "alright let's see you do it!" He retorted,

"No, Ron, you turn back first," said Harry, Ron rolled his eyes,

"Chicken," he said closing his eyes again, he turned back.

"Well… at least that worked out better," said McGonagall, walking around to other people.

"Alright, now you do it!" Said Ron,

"Alright, alright," he said getting annoyed; he closed his eyes, concentrating as hard as he could, then when he thought he was ready he thought Gorilla. He felt his body morph into something but he didn't know what, looking down he notice that his arms had changed, hanging loosely but his side. Ron went into hysterics,

"Oh shut up!" Said Harry closing his eyes again thinking 'Harry James Potter,' as hard as he could.

* * *

_Please Read and Review! Thanks! Hope you liked the chapter, it was mostly classes but oh well. Starting new chapter now, so you should get it soon, I am trying for longer chapters now._

_Pheonixxsong_


	21. The Memory He Forgot

**The Memory he Forgot**

"Yes sir?" Said Malfoy entering the room, his worn out face dim and hollow and his blonde hair limp.

"Ah Malfoy," said Voldemort, Draco walked in front of his chair, bowing his head,

"Peter said you wished to see me?" He said, his eyes worn of their spark,

"Yes Draco, sit," Voldemort said pointing to the small chair facing him. Malfoy sat slowly, unsure,

"I believe you have been told about the attack on Hogwarts," said Voldemort viciously,

"I have," replied Malfoy,

"And… what did you think?" Malfoy's mind worked rapidly, he knew the plan sucked but did he tell him that? As if he did, he may be killed, but if he said he thought the plan was brilliant Voldemort may disagree and kill him.

"Be honest Draco," said Voldemort,

"A-alright…" he said looking at his hand, "well… I thought it was a poor attempt to get Hogwarts, you should've sent more..." he said before he could stop himself, he stopped, looking up at Voldemort, his eyes dark. Suddenly a smirk came across Voldemort's face; it looked so odd that Malfoy just stared for a few seconds before looking past him.

"Exactly," said Voldemort.

* * *

"Go!" Said Hermione shoving him in the back towards McGonagall,

"I want to talk to Dumbledore not McGonagall!" He whispered,

"You want to talk to Dumbledore about Horncruxes and McGonagall about Silimon! Go!" She repeated, shoving him in the back again, the others filed out of class. Harry walked up to her,

"Uh, Professor?" He asked,

"Yes Potter?" She asked packing her books into her bag,

"You know Professor Silimon?"

"Of course I do Potter, I did hire her did I not?"

"Er… yeah," he said, "Well… she is completely mental,"

"I am aware of her condition, but until we hire a replacement we have no other choice!" She said glancing at him, there was a pause, "was there anything else you wished to ask?" She said,

"Yeah… could I talk to Dumbledore?" McGonagall sighed,

"Yes I suppose so, you will need to talk to him alone I gather?" Harry nodded,

"Very well, I will give you an hour! No more!" She said sitting down and pulling out unmarked paper,

"Thankyou Professor," he said, walking swiftly to the door.

* * *

Harry stood outside the office door, unsure whether or not he should knock for a portrait. He sighed, pushing open the doors,

"Hello Professor," said Harry to Dumbledore, who peered out of his frame at him,

"Hello Harry, I was hoping you would come soon, we have much to discuss," Harry sat on the seat by the table, "so have you found any Horcruxes?" He asked, jumping straight to the point,

"I have, one was on the hillside… the one Tom's father lived in, because killing his father would have made a dramatic impact on his life," he said, "and there was one in the Chamber of secrets… where the Basilisk came out,"

"And how many places have you searched?" Asked Dumbledore,

"Ah… only those two," he said,

"And… your guesses were correct?"

"Yes I got the cup and Gryffindor's broach," he said,

"Harry you must realise how lucky you were to figure it out,"

"Yeah… that's what everyone says," he said scratching the back of his head,

"Well you must realise, that this will not continue to happen, do you know where you may look next?" Dumbledore questioned, Harry frowned; he had given it a lot of thought actually. But he wasn't sure if his idea was possible,

"I thought the orphanage," he said, "but… I am not sure if he would put one there because he hated it," Dumbledore nodded,

"That would be an idea," he said, "Harry, can you please open the bottom right draw over there?" He said pointing out of his frame, Harry frowned,

"Sure," he said, getting up and opening the lacquered wood draw, there were many empty vials in it; Harry looked back up at Dumbledore,

"What… am I looking for?" He asked,

"A memory, a memory you have seen once, but have never had a chance to see again, I was going to show you it after we found the…. Well fake Horcrux," he said with an attempt at a smile, "it is just at the back," he said, pointing out of his frame again, Harry reached into the back of the drawer and extracted a small flask filled with floating white mist,

"Whose memory is it?" Asked Harry, holding the flask at eyelevel,

"Actually… it's yours," said Dumbledore,

"….mine?" Harry said, "what memory?"

"The night your parents died, I extracted the memory of them dying from you. You were not going to be able to handle it, being so young," Harry turned to him,

"You have_ my _memory, and you never showed it to me!" He said getting angry,

"Please Harry, put it in the Pensieve," said Dumbledore, not wanting a fight, Harry obliged; pouring it in he stared into the basin, thoughts swimming within,

"Are you ready to find out exactly what happened the night your parents died?" Questioned Dumbledore,

"Yes, and have been for quite some time," he muttered, Dumbledore pointed to the basin, Harry put his head in, feeling his feet leave the floor, and then touch down.

Harry's mother and father stood by Harry, Lily walked over to the window,

"Are you sure you can trust Peter?" She asked looking back at him with green eyes, Harry's eyes,

"Well… I prefer Sirius, but Peter has been my friend for years, I trust him also," said James, Harry shook with anger, his father trusted Wormtail.

"Ok, as long as you are sure," she said with a smile, shutting the curtains. She sighed pushing back her long hair; she smiled at baby Harry and walked over to him. Harry reached up, his little fingers grasping the air in front of him. Lily picked him up and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"He is going to be a wonderful wizard," she said with a smile touching the tip of his nose,

"He is," said James, "with my smartness and expert skills," he joked, Lily smirked. Harry felt pricks of tears in his eyes,

"No I am just kidding, probably only the brains from me,"

"Oh haha!" She said, "who was in Gryffindor? You may be courageous but the brain is me!" She said,

"Yes, yes dear, but he'd probably get good flying ability from me though," he laughed,

"Well he wouldn't get it from me, that I am certain of," she smiled,

"Too right," said James, Lily hit him playfully. James kissed her, baby Harry held onto the shoulder of James top. Harry's father smiled, taking Harry from Lily's arms; suddenly a frown came across his fathers face, his eyes darted to the window,

"James, wh-," James held up a hand to silence her, he placed Harry back in Lily's hands and walked over to the door,

"No!" Said Harry, still watching from the sidelines a tear falling from his face. James pulled out his wand, holding it like a sword, another sound, like a person walking across pavement slowly.

"Lily, go! Take Harry!" James shouted,

"What? No! I'm not leaving you!" Said Lily back,

"Save Harry!" Said James louder, Lily looked at the door, James peered out the window,

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –," Lily ran from the room, Harry had to follow her; he knew he had to, it was his memory.

He heard the door open, Voldemort cackled hysterically. Lily ran to the closet in the room, hiding herself amongst the clothes, there was no other way out. Harry looked at the door, where they had just left; he knew what was coming,

"Avada Kedavra!" He heard the voice of Voldemort yell, there was a flash of green light, there was a thump in the other room, his father was dead, he was sure of it. Harry heard Lily whimper from inside the closet. There were slow footsteps, Lily mutter a spell under her breath to lock the door.

Voldemort came at the entrance of the door; he laughed again, his face covered by a black hood,

"Silly girl," rasped his voice from beneath the cloak,

"Why cover your face," Harry muttered, "you bastard," another tear falling to the floor. Voldemort held out his wand, swishing is to one side, the door opened.

"Silly girl, you can run but you can't hide, come out, and fight like your husband did. You will die, as will your boy, but at least you can die with dignity," he said, Lily came out of the closet, leaving Harry in there. Her eyes were wet with tears, but she stood an faced him, her wand shaking,

"There we go," said Voldemort raising his wand, "now step away from the closet," he said menacingly, Lily glanced at it,

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything –," she pleaded,

"Stand aside – stand aside, girl –,"

"No! Take me! Please, don't hurt him! You can have me! Just don't hurt him! Please!" She begged tears falling freely,

"Aside!" He said annoyed,

"NEVER!" Yelled Lily, standing directly in front of the closet,

"Imperio!" Said Voldemort, Harry could tell there was a fight going on in Lily's mind, she shut her eyes tightly,

"Do it!" Said Voldemort,

"I WON'T!" She screamed; Harry inside the closet started crying his wails heard across the room. Lily turned to the closet, desperately wanting to go in and fetch her crying baby.

"Get him," said Voldemort, Lily picked up Harry, shielding him with her arms. Kissing him on the forehead again, where his lightning bolt scar was going to be;

"Shh," she whispered, Harry seised crying, his wide eyes brimmed with tears,

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Yelled Voldemort, Lily turned, her back facing Voldemort just in time. It hit her square in the back,

"NO!" Screamed Harry, as his mother fell to the floor, baby Harry still in her arms. Voldemort laughed again, Harry wiped away his tears as Voldemort approached the baby version of him. Baby Harry looked up at Voldemort, a tear falling from his cheeks again,

"Now," he said, raising his wand again, "no-one can live while the other survives!" He yelled,

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Baby Harry looked down, there was a flash of green light, before a flash of white light, and Voldemort yelled, falling to his knees, he was horribly weakened, he fled from the house.

Harry glanced back at the younger him and there was a lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead. The building began to collapse rubble and bricks fell everywhere, baby Harry began to howl again.

* * *

The house was in a mess within the matter of a minute; Harry was still screaming, sitting against the wall, the little red lightning bolt scar clearer than ever and dust covering his face.

Harry stood astonished looking at the baby version of himself, sitting by the wall, not moving, his mother laying not even more than a metre away. Harry touched his own scar; his hate for Voldemort had reached its peak. There were more footsteps outside and the door opened,

"Blimey," he heard the voice of Hagrid say, walking through the room, he heard the footsteps stop, and he knew Hagrid had found the body of his father.

"James?" Questioned Hagrid his voice quavering, he walked through to the room Harry was in now, probably hearing the baby crying. He looked at Harry with his beetle-black eyes, and walked over to him, a tear running down his beard.

"'ey there Harry," said Hagrid, picking up the crying baby, "shhhh," said Hagrid rocking him in his large arms, there was the sound of a motorbike outside, Hagrid raised his shaggy head,

"Sirius," said Harry softly, Hagrid walked from the house from the noise, Harry followed.Going outside into the warm air, the street showed no sign of knowing what had happened. Sirius jumped off his motorbike, running to the broken down house, he stopped, hyperventilating,

"It's my entire fault!" He said crying, "my fault," he said collapsing on the floor, not even noticing Hagrid, who was walking over to him. Hagrid held out a hand, Harry in his other arm. Sirius looked up,

"A-are they dead?" He asked, tears steaming down his face and onto the pavement. Hagrid nodded slowly, Sirius wept, his face so sad, he was breaking down.

"There, there," said Hagrid, tears still falling from his eyes, he lifted Sirius up onto his feet. Sirius looked at Harry,

"There is still one Potter alive," said Hagrid clearing his throat and trying not to start crying again. Sirius pushed away Harry's hair to reveal his scar; Hagrid looked down on it,

"Only a bad curse could do that, only a _really _bad curse," said Sirius, "one like… the killing curse," he said sniffing,

"… bu' no one has survived it…" said Hagrid,

"I… I think Harry has," said Sirius, smiling, his young face handsome, but he was white and shaking. "Hagrid, let me take him," he said touching Harry's cheek, "I am his Godfather, give him to me, I will look after him," he said,

"Let him have me," said Harry, "let Sirius take me, I would be happier," he argued, even though they couldn't hear him.

"I am sorry Black, bu' I am under strict orders from Dumbledore,"

"Please! Hagrid, let me take him! I will give him a home!" Said Sirius,

"I am really sorry, bu' Dumbledore's orders are Dumbledore's orders, and I will not betray 'is trust," Sirius looked as if he would argue again, but he closed his mouth and nodded.

"Take my motorbike if you would like, I won't need it anymore," said Sirius sadly, looking at the broken down house, he kissed Harry on the forehead,

"That is very nice of ye' Sirius," said Hagrid, Harry starting to get sleepy in his arms. He walked over to the motorbike and Sirius walked over to the house. Harry felt his feet leave the room, then land on the ground of McGonagall's office. Harry was still crying, tears falling from his eyes. They never stopped.

"Harry, that night… was awful… a horrible night, yet glorious for Voldemort's downfall,"

"My mother begged," said Harry looking up at Dumbledore, "and Voldemort laughed," he said now shaking with anger,

"Voldemort is not kind spirited Harry; do you know why I showed you that memory?" He queried, Harry shook his head, not really paying attention,

"Because I needed to show you, that Voldemort shows no mercy, not for anyone if he believes it will help with his existence. You must realise this when fighting Voldemort, he is very smart, but show no mercy, you must play at his game," Harry nodded wiping his eyes on his sleeve,

"But I am afraid, that memory has taken all of our time together," said Dumbledore, "you have to come back soon, we need to discuss your options," Harry nodded again, wanting to get out of the office.

"Thankyou sir," he said, his voice quavering, he left.

* * *

_I cried writing this chapter! It's so horrible! Please Read and Review while I go and get a tissue_

_Pheonixxsong_


	22. The Effects of a Mistake

**The Effects of a Mistake**

Harry ran down the hall, it was now late; everyone would be down eating dinner. He had to see Sirius, he needed to see him. He ran out the front door and across the grass, the sky getting darker.

Harry was still crying after what he had just seen, his hands were shaking. When he was outside the gate he apparated to Grimmauld Place, the street deserted. He opened the door, not waiting to knock. Sirius, who had heard someone come in, walked from the kitchen,

"Harry!" he said when he saw him, "what wrong?" He asked walking over to him,

"I saw the night my parents got murdered," said Harry looking up at Sirius, whose eyes were wide,

"What part did you see?" He asked, leading him over to the lounge room, Harry sat,

"All of it, even before it. I saw from them talking, to Voldemort coming, to him killing my dad, and then going to my mum in the closet and him killing her and trying to kill me and dying. Then Hagrid came to get me, then …. You did,"

"You saw me?" Asked Sirius, Harry nodded,

"And then it showed you walking off to the house, Hagrid and I walking over to the motorbike. Then the memory finished," he said wiping his eyes with his forearm, Sirius hugged him, and Harry put his head on his shoulder. Sirius started crying also, making Harry go off again. His tears went down his chin and onto Sirius' shirt. Sirius let go,

"You know, I really did want to take you with me,"

"And I wanted to go with you," said Harry, touching his scar, Sirius smiled, pushing away Harry's hair like he did that night.

"And when I saw you, I saw another generation of Potter, I knew that James would be in you," he smiled, "and I was right," he said, taking his hand away.

"You are welcome to spend the night here," said Sirius, "if you don't feel up to seeing your friends yet," Harry nodded,

"Thanks, I didn't, they'd want to know the whole story… I don't feel up to telling it quite yet," he said with an attempt of a smile.

* * *

The next morning Harry was awoken brutally, Kreacher whacked him over the head,

"Time to get up master," he said, "if master does not wish to miss school he should wake up now," he said, Harry opened one eye and caught Kreacher's hand before it came in collision with his head again.

"Kreacher, couldn't you have found a better way to get me up? It's Saturday for god's sake," He said, massaging his head, the elf was old, but was still reasonably strong.

"Master was sleeping and wouldn't wake up,"

"What else did you try?" He asked, sitting up and fetching his glasses from the table,

"Hitting you over the head," said Kreacher walking from the room. Harry shook his head, remembering everything from the day before; he swallowed the clog in his throat. Stretching, he put his clothes on again then walked down the stairs,

"Morning Harry," said Sirius,

"Hey Sirius," he said,

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked,

"It's ok, I'll get it," said Harry,

"Suit yourself," he replied sitting down at the table, Harry put the bread in the toaster, which cooked it in a second flat. Putting jam on it, he sat down,

"How was your sleep?" Asked Sirius, the paper laid out in front of him,

"It was ok," said Harry, he hadn't been able to get to sleep very well that night, just thinking everything through, "waking up wasn't to good though," he admitted,

"Why?" Asked Sirius frowning,

"Kreacher thought hitting me over the head would be a good way to get me up," he said with a laugh. Sirius smirked, turning the page of the paper; a frown came across his brow.

"They have reported the Dementor attack," commented Sirius, "no picture, but it has basically all the facts right," he said pushing it over to Harry.

_Dementor Attack on Hogwarts_

_It seems Voldemort has done it again, sending his forces of Dementor's to Hogwarts without warning. Luckily they had gotten a warning when they were closing in on the school, Harry Potter_

Harry gave it back to Sirius.

* * *

Harry walked up to the castle, the wind was chilly and the sky threatened rain. He hugged his chest, head down against the wind. Getting to the door he swung it open, walking inside. He was given many looks from people; clearly they knew he had gone for the night. Ginny exited the Great Hall, Harry paused, looking at her, Ginny glanced at him before doing a double-take. They stood there looking at each other for a long secong; Ginny ran over to him and hugged him. Harry hugged her back,

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she said a tear sliding down her cheek. Harry felt guilty; he didn't know they were going to be scared.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'll explain it in the common room," Ginny nodded, taking his hand, walking up the stairs.

"You should have owled us," she said, "Hermione was distraught… as was I," she said with a weak smile.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would worry,"

"Not worry?" She said, "Of course we were worrying! Voldemort wants you dead and Hermione and Ron said they hadn't seen you since Transfiguration," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. They reached the Fat Lady,

"Congelois," said Ginny, the Fat Lady nodded, letting them in. Harry followed her through the portrait hole.

"Ron wasn't down at breakfast so I think he is still asleep and Hermione was completing Silimon's essay in her room this morning," she said, "hang on a tic, I'll go fetch Hermione," she said, kissing him and running off down the stairs. He felt so selfish, how could he not tell them where he was? Hermione ran down the stairs, practically jumping on Harry.

"How could you do that to us?" She asked letting go of him, "are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine,"

"So… what happened?" She asked, dragging him over to the fire and sitting on the carpet.

"Wait till Ron is here," He said, not wanting to repeat the story once let alone twice.

"Hang on a tic," said Ginny, running off to the boy's dormitory and returning with a sleepy looking Ron.

"Harry!" Said Ron,

"Sh Ron!" Said Hermione, "ok, now he is here, tell us!" She said, Harry sighed,

"Last night… I went to Dumbledore's office, and he showed me a memory," he paused, they were all alert hanging on his every word of why he had left them without a note, he sighed, "The memory was mine…. Of my parent's death,"

"Dumbledore took the memory of you from you, then showed it to you?" Asked Ginny,

"Yes, that's why I wasn't here. It was really hard for me to see so I went to Sirius' place," he said,

"Why Sirius?" Asked Hermione,

"Because he was there," replied Harry,

"So…. What happened in the memory?" Asked Ron, Harry was expecting this question, he began retelling the story.

* * *

By the end Ginny was crying, Hermione had her hands over her mouth and Ron was wide eyed.

"T-that's horrible," said Ginny,

"Yep," said Harry not knowing what to say from here. "Do you mind if I go to the Dormitory? I need to get something," he said, wanting to get out of there. Ginny nodded, Harry ran up the stairs, sitting on his bed. Reliving that memory was hard, but he managed to do it. He got changed, glancing at the doorway he saw Ginny was there.

"They started kissing again," said Ginny, "I sware if they start in front of me one more time I will blast them apart," she said. "So… what did you come up here to get?" She asked, Harry tried to think of a lie,

"Ahh," he looked on his bedside table, there was a piece of parchment and ink, he took it, "this," he said, "Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow so I wanted to write a note for the board…" he said hoping the lie would suffice. Ginny shrugged,

"Ok," she said, walking over to his bed and sitting down next to him. The Dormitory was empty. Ginny hugged him,

"I love you Harry," she said,

"Love you to," said Harry, Ginny kissed him,

"So what are you going to write?" She asked,

"Basically setting boundaries… like no one who just wants to hear about me and Voldemort to come and that I am only seeking individuals who are willing to put in," he said proud of himself for coming up with it so fast,

"Who do you have to replace?"

"Well, Katie for obvious reasons. And apparently Demelza didn't come back to Hogwarts this year, so she will have to be replaced," he sighed,

"Let's go for a walk," said Ginny, grabbing Harry's hand,

"Where?" He said as she dragged him down the stairs,

"No idea," she said with a laugh, "you just need to get out of here," they passed Ron and Hermione and went out the portrait hole, running down the stairs and out into the cold air.

* * *

_Please Read and Review, it was kind of hard to top the last chapter lol. Thanks for all your reviews ALL HAIL REVIEWERS! I re-wrote the first chapter because I didn't like it, you might want to check it out. Also I'm sorry I haven't written a longer chapter but oh well, the next one will be longer and hopefully better than this one. Oh and If you are confused by Harry closing the paper, I was just trying to show that Harry was sick of being recognised thats all._

_Pheonixxsong_


	23. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

**Slytherin vs Gryffindor**

The next day Harry awoke early, he had to pick out two new Chasers and he knew it meant almost all of Gryffindor and most likely some of Hufflepuff that would try out. He also knew that half of those people wouldn't know how to fly a broom or just wanted to see Harry, hoping that he will spill a secret about himself to them. He minded, but he wasn't going to let it bother him, because if he let it bother him he would probably end up smashing one of their heads in, not meaning to.

Putting on jeans and a t-shirt he headed out of the Dormitary with his Firebolt, he had planned to meet the already selected members of the team at the portrait hole. Ginny, Ron, Ritchie and Jimmy stood ready at the portrait, Ron scratching his head with a stifled yawn. Ginny winked at him, Harry smiled at her remembering the previous night.

"Hey," he said to all of them, "ok, today we have to pick out two new Chasers. After we have chosen them we will train harder than we have in a while, the next game is only a week away; and unfortunately it is against Slytherin, who chose their team members yesterday," he announced.

"We won't loose," said Jimmy nodding,

"That all great Harry, but why did we have to wake up so early?" Asked Ron,

"Get over it Ron its eight o'clock it's not that early," said Ginny shaking her head.

"It is for a weekend," said Ron,

"No, you are just tired because you were up all night with Hermione," replied Ginny, Ron went red,

"Why do you have your broom Harry?" Asked Ron, changing the subject,

"In case something goes wrong," he said briefly, "right… well shall we go down?" He asked, they all nodded, exiting the portrait hole one at a time.

They went out onto the pitch; it was slightly damp from the night's rain but asides from that acceptable. The sun was out and there were no clouds yet there was still a cool wind,

"Jimmy and Ritchie can you guys go get the balls?" They both nodded and ran to go get them,

"When are they coming down?" Asked Ron,

"Should be around now," said Harry, looking at his watch then at the entrance of the Quidditch pitch. A few girls came in giggling,

"Here we go," said Ron,

"Yep," said Harry, the girls came up to him, each holding an old broom,

"Hey Harry," they said fluttering their eyelashes, Harry could feel Ginny's eyes on him, he took a quick glance at her, she was smirking. Harry sighed; Jimmy and Ritchie came back from the shed with the case. Ginny nudged him,

"What?" He asked,

"Look she said," pointing in the directing of the entrance to the pitch, Harry glanced up, what looked like most of Gryffindor entered. This was going to be big. He separated them into groups, asking them to fly around the pitch, putting them mainly in their age group.

The first group, consisting of only first years, flew around the pitch and half fell of their broom. Harry signalled for them all to come back. The ones that had stayed on were looking mighty pleased with themselves. Harry shook his head,

"Sorry," he said, they walked off the pitch,

"Shit house," whispered Ginny,

"I agree," said Harry, "Ok next group!" He said, "Actually, all the first years together!" He yelled wanting to kill two birds with one stone. The first years looked perplexed, but nodded, mounting their brooms. They kicked off from the ground zooming around the pitch, someone fell off at the last second down the other end of the pitch, and she appeared unconscious despite only falling a few feet. Harry mounted his Firebolt, flying over to her,

"Hey," he said, jumping off and kneeling down before the tiny first year, she made no movement, Harry frowned, she was unconscious, he signalled to Ginny, she took one of the others brooms and flew over to him.

"Just help me get him back to the edge of the pitch," he said, putting the girls arm over his shoulder, Ginny nodded, doing the same. They flew; their brooms close to each other and the small first year hanging limply in the centre. They got to the edge of the pitch,

"Who here is this girls friend?" He asked the first years, no one put their hand up, "Well can someone please take her up to the hospital wing?" He asked, again no one raised their hand, Harry sighed,

"Ginny, Ron do you mind?" He asked, they shook their heads,

"We will be back in a second," said Ron, picking the girl up,

"Ok," Said Harry, "first years can you fly around the pitch again?" He asked, they mounted their brooms again and took off around the pitch, no one fell off this time, but they were all very wobbly. They landed in front of him waiting for his verdict,

"Try again next year," he said, they all slumped gloomily away, some glaring in his direction.

"Ok, second group," he said, ignoring the first years as they exited the pitch.

* * *

After two hours he had chosen both of his Chasers, a girl by the name of Shona Flinch, in third year, she needed work, but scored well; and in fifth year, a weedy boy called Justin Donie who was light on his feet and passed like a pro but didn't score well. Happy with his choices, he headed back to the common room with Ginny; Ron had gone up to Hermione who was cheering by the sidelines. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, and he kissed her cheek. Peeves circled the corner; flying in zigzag's laughing his head off. He stopped by Ginny and Harry, 

"Oooo!" He said with a high pitched giggle, "Potty and Weezy!" He laughed, Harry rolled his eyes,

"At least I don't have a crush on the Bloody Baron," said Ginny, Peeves turned to her, as did Harry,

"Who does?" Peeves asked with a smile,

"You, you idiot," she said with a laugh, Peeves looked totally confused, "I see the way you look at him," she said with a wink, "you have liked him all these years haven't you?" She said smiling,

"No I don't!" Said Peeves, Harry laughed,

"It's ok; you don't need to hide your feelings anymore!" Said Ginny with a fake sincere look, Peeves flew off,

"Wow, that actually worked," said Ginny, surprised at herself, "totally made up though," she said with a laugh.

* * *

The next week came and left, Harry not being able to see Dumbledore because of how full his schedule was. Teachers were taking the opportunity, as they seemed to be doing every week and giving them bundles of homework. 

Professor McGonagall didn't give as much as she usually did to Harry's class, wanting them to win against Slytherin. The work was getting harder, them being seventh years, were expected to do very complex spells and potions. Which everyone, even Hermione found challenging.

It was the day of Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, their new seeker, as Harry found out, was nothing compared to Malfoy. But the Chasers were brutal and strong; it would really test the new ones on the Gryffindor team. Harry got dressed quickly, the announcer, (Who was Luna,) yelled out for the Slytherin team, they flew out of the change room.

"Ok guys, it is sunny today, try not to fly into the sun. But it is pretty clear so their shouldn't be any trouble asides from that," he said, just as Luna called the Gryffindor team out, Shona and Justin looking rather conserned about the coming match, Harry could think of no words of comfit asides from,

"You will be fine," he said. They nodded, their faces not changing from their scared expression. Harry mounted his broom, sweeping off to the centre off the pitch and shaking hands with the Slytherin captain, Urquhart. Harry did not flinch as he crushed his fingers,

"Mount your brooms," said Madam Hooch, "I want a clean game," she said, looking mainly at the Slytherin's, who leered. "Three… Two… One," Madam Hooch blew her whistle; they all kicked hard off the ground. Harry circled the pitch, going near the Slytherin goal hoop where Ron was protecting. He looked for the new Seeker, and spotted him on the other side of the pitch, almost opposite him.

"And we have two new Chaser's apparently for the Gryffindor team," said Luna's dreamy voice, "Flinch and Donie has been added to the mix," she said, gazing around, as if not paying attention to the game at all.

"Ginny has the Quaffle, and she is heading towards the goal and…. She scores!" There was a cheer from the Gryffindor end, booing and hissing from the Slytherin's. "Hey look at that cloud!" Said Luna, "It looks just like a," Harry heard a rustle behind the microphone, he looked to see McGonagall talking to Luna, undoubtedly trying to keep her on subject.

Harry looked down at the pitch, and started circling it again. Looking for any sign, any golden glint from the sun, his eyes darted right and left, the Slytherin seeker appeared to be having no luck either. Harry smirked, flying down to the centre of the pitch,

"And it looks like Harry has seen the Snitch!" Said Luna, on subject again, the seeker saw Harry and bolted after him,

"OI!" Said Urquhart, but the seeker wouldn't listen. Harry knew that the captain knew he was feinting. Urquhart headed to the centre of the pitch, but couldn't match the Firebolt's speed. Harry pelted to the ground, the tip almost hitting the grass, the blonde seeker at his trail. Harry pulled up at the last second and the Seeker hit the ground, Harry smiled, going up to the edge of the pitch again, hearing boo's from Slytherin.

"And it looks as if the Seeker Grint has hit the ground, not a very good first game I must say!" Said Luna,"Oh! But Jaccib is going to score!" she said, Harry held his breath,

"Come on Ron!" He said to himself,

"A wonderful save from Ron," said Luna, Harry smiled, going to the outside of the pitch again. He looked around the outside,

"And the new Gryffindor Chaser, Donie is heading down to the end of the pitch… she passes it to Shona Flinch and… Flinch has scored her first goal!" Yelled Luna almost breaking out of her dreamy tone, Harry looked up and saw Shona absolutely glowing from scoring. "Oh and Jones got a Bludger in the head, that got to hurt… do you know how many brain cells he has just lost?" Said Luna, "oh but Jones now has the Quaffle, the Bludger doesn't seemed to have messed his game, and he goes to the hoop and scores!"

"Damn!" Muttered Harry,

Harry saw a glint of gold just underneath the Slytherin goal ring, he leant forward on him broom, accelerating at alarming rate.

He reached out his hand, grasping air, the snitch dodged to the right, but Harry was too quick for it. He clasped his hand around it feeling its wings still desperately trying to set it free.

"And… I think Harry has the snitch!" Said Luna, leaning forward, Harry held it up in the air. "Yes! He has! Meaning Gryffindor has won the first Quidditch match of the year!" There was a huge roar from the Gryffindor end and as Harry dismounted his broom, feeling the sweep of winning wipe over him. His team members dropped around him, smiling from ear to ear.

"Told you we wouldn't loose!" Said Jimmy with a smile.

* * *

_I know, short chapter… But you know… oh well, they will get longer, I just wanted to update. Merry Xmas Everyone! Hope it was good and that Santa was generous lol. Oh and with the Luna and Cho thing... that was a mistake I know it was a big thing and it will be changed once ive finished the story as will some of the more recent chapters I don't like much. Thanks for all your reviews, as I say almost every chapter, every review is appreciated, I read them all_

_R&R_

_Pheonixxsong_


	24. Possession

**Possession**

Voldemort and Malfoy stood in an abandoned room, in which an eerie gloom subsided. It was dusty, or though no foot print was visible, and only one large red candle stood in the centre of the room to light it. The corners were dark and there was a circle in the centre of the room which was drawn with mist, which was hovering just below their ankles.

"So, Draco, last time I saw you, we agreed that something has to be done about Potter," Said Voldemort viciously, walking slowly around the circle. Malfoy nodded his eyes not daring to look at him.

"How do you feel about possession?" Hissed Voldemort, pausing waiting for Malfoy's response, Malfoy glanced at him,

"Possession of _Potter_?" He asked,

"Yes," he said viciously, his eyes not faltering from Malfoy's. Draco paused, a second he looked at the ground, "you have doubts?" Asked Voldemort menacingly,

"N-no Sir," Said Malfoy shaking himself of his conscience; Voldemort's eyes still rested on him. He did not believe Malfoy but he knew that he would go through with it or pay the price,

"Good we shall start tonight," he said,

"Now?" Asked Malfoy, "isn't that a little soon Sir? I mean, you only thought of it recently right?" He asked, trying to remain polite, he faltered under Voldemort's unbroken gaze.

"No, I have been considering this for a while now, I in fact, made the incantation myself," Said Voldemort. Malfoy, who knew better than to question his spell-making abilities, just nodded, looking around the circle;

"Good Malfoy, now take my hand."

* * *

It was a circle, two people held hands, in flashes of what was happening. Harry span in his bed, terror filling him for an unknown reason. But all the time, a chanting; haunted; an incantation; it filled the dream, blocked out all other sounds.

'Usus qui postulo Usus. Planto mihi insideus hostes hostium, tempero quod changeo suus sensus, muto suus vita,' an un-human like voice, rasping it out. The room went dark and Harry sat up in his bed.

He breathed deeply, examining his hands; he grabbed his glasses from his bedside table smoothly, putting them on. His scar hurt, it was a blinding pain, but he did not show the impairment, he placed his finger upon his scar,

"Subsistentio," he said, the pain seised immediately. He got out of his covers, picking up his wand, he was going straight to the office, and he was going to kill all of them.

"Harry, mate what are you doing?" Asked Ron, sitting up, it was still dark outside; the moon was full and is came in through the window casting a creepy gloom over the room. Harry turned to him, pointing his wand at Ron's chest, a smile plastered on his lips.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ron again, looking at the wand, his eyes narrowed, "Harry, are you ok?" Harry smirked again,

"Never been better," he said, but what was the point in killing the pure-blood? He was just scum, if he came in his way he would kill him if need be, but killing the wizard would mean waking the others, and Voldemort had a mission.

'_This isn't me,' _he thought, '_Shut up!' _Said the voice in his head, Harry shook his head,

"Ron, what's going on?" He asked, "Shhh Harry," said Voldemort but it came out of Harry's mouth. Ron looking deeply confused,

"Harry, I think you should go to McGonagall," Said Ron, now getting out of bed,

"Stay down," said Harry, his hand pushing the air in front of him forcing Ron to sit. He dropped slowly back into the covers. Harry left the room, out into the Gryffindor common room. He walked to the portrait hole, but paused when he heard someone running down the stairs behind him,

"Ginny! Hermione! Get down here! Harry's gone mental!" Yelled Ron up the stairs, Harry turned, walking briskly up to Ron; he looked up at him, Ron raised his hands,

"Look Harry, please, just sit," Said Ron scared, as Harry held up his wand again.

"I said, stay down," said Harry through gritted teeth, Ron dropped to the floor again.  
Harry heard people running down the stairs; he turned, his wand still pointed directly at Ron,

"Harry what are you doing?" Said Ginny, stopping on the last step;

"He's gone mental," said Ron looking up at her from the ground,

"You have no _idea _who you are messing with," Said Harry, "Do _not _mess with me," he glared at all of them,

"Harry, what's wrong?" Said Ginny, Harry turned to her, his wand pointing directly at her chest,

"Avada Ked-," He began, "NO!" Said Harry, breaking out of his state; Ginny had gone white,

'_Trust me Harry,_' Said Voldemort inside his head,

'_Never!_' Thought Harry, "Get out of me," he said balling his hands up into fists, trying to lower his wand,

"Harry, Harry," said Voldemort, "you know better than to try and battle me," he closed his eyes,

"Battle who?" Asked Ron, "Voldemort, Is it him?"

"Harry, you know you will never defeat me," Said Voldemort, Harry all of a sudden felt powerless, like he was watching someone control his body from the outside. He was within, with no power,

"That's better," Said Voldemort with a leer, as if talking to an invisible person, "Now… where were we?" He said, pointing his wand at Ginny,

"Avada -,"

* * *

"NO!" Shouted Malfoy, letting go of Voldemort, the candle exploded, leaving them in darkness, "I c-can't," he said, unable to see Voldemort anymore. Voldemort flicked his wand, the candle repaired and lit again. His face was full of fury; it was the angriest Malfoy had ever seen him,

"I can't," Malfoy repeated, Voldemort grit his teeth, his temple rising,

"CRUCIO!" Screamed Voldemort, Malfoy fell to the floor, it felt like white hot knives were piercing his skin. He yelled deafeningly, but Voldemort continued to hold his contact, he was going to cause Malfoy damage for what he had just done.

* * *

Harry collapsed on the floor, feeling in control of his body again. He looked up at Ginny, she was still in the same spot, he hands resting by her side.

"I'm sorry," he said standing up,

"W-what just happened?" Asked Hermione,

"Voldemort, it was him wasn't it?" Said Ron, Harry nodded, thinking back to the dream, the memory growing fainter by the second.  
"There was Malfoy and Voldemort," Said Harry,

"Where?" Asked Ginny, her voice quavering slightly,

"They were doing an incantation, in my dream, just before, and then I woke up and had no control over my body… He was living in me,"

"He possessed you," Said Hermione nodding, Ron and Ginny were still looking at him as if he could not be trusted. He looked at Ginny; she had never looked at him like that before, like she feared him. He didn't stop looking at her, he had almost killed her.

"But something made Voldemort stop," Said Hermione, "Must have been the other person in the room,"

"Malfoy? No way!" Said Ron, "he would kill us!" Harry thought back to Dumbledore's death. He remembered Malfoy not being able to kill Dumbledore himself,

"…I think it _was _him," said Harry frowning, "Malfoy couldn't kill Dumbledore,"

"So he's… what? Developed a conscience?" Asked Ron, Harry shrugged.

"Well, Voldemort's going to punish him for saving Ginny," Said Hermione, "anyway I think we should all get some sleep," Harry nodded, but he was not going to sleep, he might become possessed again and actually kill someone this time, not be so lucky.

He walked up to the Dormitory, looking at Ginny once more before leaving. He lay down in his bed and stared at the ceiling, he was exhausted but he wouldn't let himself sleep.

His eyes drooped lower, and he rubbed them trying to shake himself of the weariness. Harry sat on the side of the bed, his head in his hands, he decided to get dressed, pulling his robes from his trunk, and walked down to the Common Room.

The fire was down to small glowing coals, but the heat still came off it. He sat in front of the it, looking at his hands.

* * *

Malfoy laid a withered heap on the floor. Voldemort had finally stopped, and left him in the room. For the last five minutes he had been through unbearable torture his hands were shaking, why didn't Voldemort just kill him? Why did he do that? Was he loosing his nerve? He had suffered for not killing Dumbledore himself and having Snape gloat everywhere he went.

Malfoy did not dare get up; his muscles were aching from curling at odd angles for such a long period. He just remained perfectly still, he closed his eyes.

"Malfoy?" Asked a familiar voice down the stairs, Malfoy looked up, Snape stood at the top of the stairs.

"Yes?" He asked,

"Now now Draco, no need to take that tone with me," Said Snape, "after all, I am here to help,"

"Yeah, just like you were going to help me with Dumbledore? I told you I could do it!"

"…Well this little episode tonight clearly proves that my assumptions were correct,"

"What assumptions?" Snapped Malfoy,

"That you have… feelings?"

"Of course I have feelings!" Said Malfoy, raising his voice, "what does it matter?"

"Draco, I hope you are aware, the Dark Lord is still upstairs, he can hear you," Said Snape, barely opening his lips. "It matters because these feelings are affecting your job as a Death Eater! You are lucky the Dark Lord did not kill you tonight; it would be well advised to reconsider these feelings. Why did you save the girl?" Said Snape angrily,

"I don't know!" Said Malfoy angrily,

"You don't know?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Muttered Malfoy,

"Well it would be better to reconsider that choice you made tonight, to save her. The Dark Lord is much aware of this habit you have obtained, he will be keeping a close eye on you," finished Snape, looking at Malfoy one last time before walking up the stairs and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

_Please read and review, chapter jumped a bit but oh well._

_Thanks for all your reviews, truly awesome. Can't thankyou enough, and everyone can thank Jordan for making me update so fast… I sware! Ha ha_

_I'd thank all of you individually if I had enough time, but, there is too many of you! Some people have reviewed so much! I was like… wow, geez awesome!_

_Pheonixxsong _


	25. The Orphanage

**The Orphanage**

Finally morning came, Harry had stayed awake the whole night, or though his brain threatened to make him faint. Some people who had come down for an early breakfast, found him still in front of the fire, head in his hands.

"Hey Harry are you ok?" Asked a voice, Harry turned his head, it was Romilda Vane,

"Not really," he said,

"Want to talk about it?" She asked, Harry shook his head,

"I don't want to be rude but now _really _isn't a good time," he faced the fire again, hearing her walk away. He sighed, and decided also to go down, he was planning on seeing Ginny when she came down, to say sorry for what he had done again. He felt it was his fault, for not studying occumency like Dumbledore mentioned in their last meeting as hard as he should have. He stood up, feeling the blood rush from his face, and walked to the portrait hole,

"Harry, wait up," he turned to hear Ginny running towards him,

"Hey," he said giving her a kiss, "look, about what happened–" he began, Ginny shook her head,

"It wasn't you," she said,

"Yeah, but if I had studied–"

"You still wouldn't have been able to do anything," she said with a smile, "and… look at you!" she said widening her eyes as if she had only just seen him, "what did you do? Stay up all night?" She asked, when Harry didn't reply she stared at him for a second.

"You did," she said frowning, Harry nodded, Ginny looked at the ground. "You are too noble Potter," she said, her face still looking at the ground but her eyes on him. "Go, get some sleep," she said, gesturing to the stairs, Harry shook his head again,

"No," he said, "I can't," Ginny sighed,

"Ok, if I can't convince you, see Dumbledore today; after breakfast, _then _sleep."

* * *

Harry knocked on the door of the office, when no reply came, he knocked again. He pushed open the door, even though no answer came. It was Dumbledore he was after anyway,

"Harry," said Dumbledore,

"Professor," Harry said with a nod,

"My apologies for not answering the door, I just find it impolite to answer it when I am but a portrait with a few memories," he said with a dull smile. "So what brings you here?" He asked, Harry told Dumbledore about the dream, then the possession. After he had finished, Dumbledore remained silent. Unsure what to do about the awkward silence, Harry just looked at the floor.

"And… Miss Weasley is ok now I presume?" Asked Dumbledore, Harry nodded, taking a seat.

"Harry, you _have _to practice Occumency, Voldemort's power is very strong,"

"I know, I promise I will," he said, Dumbledore nodded,

"Well, while you are here, we should talk about the Horcruxes," said Dumbledore, "Have you managed to destroy the ones you have found?"

"Yes," said Harry, this sounded so easy, "with a spell Ginny found,"

"…You found a spell to destroy the Horcruxes?" Repeated Dumbledore,

"Yes," said Harry, realising now how stupid it was,

"And they worked?"

"They did." Said Harry, Dumbledore frowned,

"Any side effects?"

"Yeah, Uh – it like… drains our power and it explodes,"

"Did it get worse?"

"Apparently," said Harry frowning, Dumbledore knew something that he wasn't letting on,

"It is going to keep on getting worse Harry, who was that book written by?"

"I don't remember,"

"It wasn't perhaps, by R.A.B was it?" He asked,

"Possibly…" said Harry slowly a frown still on his face, "why?" He asked,

"Oh, just an old friend of mine," said Dumbledore with a small smile, Harry's mind instantly jumped to the fake Horncrux.

"Would he have destroyed the Horncrux?" Harry asked, Dumbledore, looking mildly surprised said a small 'yes,'

"Are you sure?" Asked Harry, Dumbledore nodded, so Harry raised no more questions. "So, where should I look for the next Horcrux?" Asked Harry, "the orphanage?"

"It is worth a try," said Dumbledore, "go today, that is, if you are not too tired from staying up all night," he said with a smile,

"How did you know that?" Asked Harry,

"Well Harry, the beauty of being a portrait, is that you can move from frame to frame without being noticed. Report back to me when you get back, if there is a Horcrux there, do not destroy it," Harry nodded,

"Thankyou Professor," and left through the door without another word.

* * *

"Guy's we are going," he said in passing to Ron, Hermione and Ginny,

"Where?" Asked Hermione, turning to Harry, books in her arms,

"For the…thing," said Harry, pausing on the stairs, before running up the Dormitory stairway again, "get changed!" He yelled when he was half way up. Harry got changed fast, Ron was just behind him. Grabbing the bag full of supply's he always had hidden in his trunk; they rushed down the stairs, or though there was no real need for the hurry; Ron putting his coat on as he went down. Ginny and Hermione weren't changed yet, Harry rocked from side to side impatiently. The girls came down and they headed out the portrait hole,

"Where are we going?" Asked Ron,

"Wait till we are out of the grounds," said Harry, students gave them odd looks as they passed,

"Where are you guys going?" Asked Neville, coming up from breakfast,

"Out," said Harry, walking swiftly past him. They were soon out onto the grounds;

"Ok," Said Harry, when he saw one was in sight, "we are going to the orphanage,"

"Where's that?" Asked Ron,

"I know, I guess I'll have to apparate you all,"

"Is that even possible?" Asked Ginny, everyone looked at Hermione,

"I…guess," she said slowly.

"Ok, grab my arm," said Harry, Ginny on his right, and Hermione on his left. He apparated to an old London street. This was slightly more worn down than when Harry had last seen it. Yet the building he had seen in the memory was still intact; Harry walked through the black iron gates to a courtyard, now fully paved with nothing but a pot plant as a sign of life.

"No wonder Voldemort didn't like it," said Ginny, looking up at the dull building painted steel grey; its windows covered in spider webs but clearly still in business.

"You think the Horcrux is here?" Asked Ron,

"Well, Dumbledore agreed it was worth a try," said Harry, walking towards the door. He knocked on it once; he heard movement on the other side of the door, coming closer. The door opened revealing a stout woman, her grey white hair twisted into a small messy bun. She wore a small apron and was rather thin.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She said, looking at the teenagers at her door,

"Yes, I was just wondering about one of the residents you had a little while ago," said Hermione when Harry was stuck for words.

"Which one are you interested in?" Asked the woman, standing aside to let them through,

"Tom Riddle?" Harry said, the woman frowned,

"What would you like to know about him?" She asked, waving her hand in the direction of the couches. She took a seat herself,

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?" Asked Harry,

"Martha," she said with a small smile, "I ask you the same question," she said raising her eyebrows,

"My name's Harry, and that's Ginny, Ron and Hermione," Harry said, pointing to them in turn, "we are just wondering if we could have a look at the room he lived in,"

"And why would you want to do that?" She asked, not rudely, but just out of curiosity.

"Well, I am his distant relative," said Hermione, Harry shot her a glance. "We are all doing a project from school where we have to look up a relatives history and seeming I know nothing about him, I was just wanting to see where he grew up that's all," she said, Harry admired her ability to think quickly. The lady seemed to think it was applicable; she tilted her head to one side and shrugged,

"Fair enough," she said, "would you like to know about him, or just see him room?" She asked,

"I think just seeing his room would be best," said Harry,

"Yes," Said Hermione, Martha nodded,

"Just this way then love," she said, leading them up some stairs, a young orphan walked down the stairs, casting a look at all of them. "Your breakfast is on the table Billy," said Martha,

"Thankyou miss," he said politely, he adverted his gaze from Harry to the stairway ahead of him.

"So this place is still an orphanage?" Asked Ginny,

"Yes, and will most likely continue to be, as long as there are still residence," Martha said with a smile, "I actually looked after Tom myself, he was quite a well-mannered boy, but strange things kept on happening around him," she said, shaking her head, "especially when he was accepted to that school, um, Hogwarts or something?"

"What happened then?" Harry asked,

"Well, he had to come home every summer, after his first year though, he seemed way more… you are going to think I am insane, but more powerful. He always had a strangeness about him, but when he came back for that first summer, it was like he could do whatever he wanted," she shrugged. "Here we are," she said, opening a door.

"This is in fact Billy's room now, the boy we met on the stairs?" She said, leading them into the room, "I don't know what you expect to find here," she said, "all of Tom's possessions are either with him or up in the attic, which you are welcome to look at. Well, I'll give you some time," said Martha,

"Thankyou," said Hermione, as Martha left,

"Not at all!" She said, walking down the hall.

"Well, it's not in here," said Ginny, glancing at the room's interior. There wasn't much to look at; there was only a bed and a wardrobe. The walls were an awfully dull light grey with a white ceiling which looked as if it has just been painted it was so white. The sheets were old, but clean and there was one single picture hung above the bed showing a lady in a grey suit.

"I think that was Voldemort's wardrobe," said Harry opening it, he did not feel it right to open someone else's wardrobe without there permission, but he had to see if there was anything of Tom's in there. He looked inside, it was almost bare, but there was nothing of Tom's in it, he closed it.

"Nope," he said,

"Attic?" Asked Hermione,

"Might as well," he said heading out the door; it wasn't hard to find the attic; it was just down the hall. The stairs dropped down from the roof or though there was no clear way of how,

"Reckon we could use magic?" Whispered Harry,

"With all these orphans around?" She said nodding in the direction of two girls who were looking at them, amused, as if watching a TV show.

"'Ye have to use tha'!" Said the youngest of the girls who had long black hair, she pointed to the extremely thin wooden door which couldn't possibly fit any human. Harry opened it and a steel rod came out,

"It goes in there," she said with a laugh, pointing to the hole in the compartment up the top. Harry pushed the rod into the hole and twisted it, then pulled it down revealing stairs,

"Thanks," he said,

"No problem," said the girl, "I wouldn't suggest goin' up there though, I reckon it's haunted, as does everyone else; Miss. Martha is the only one who ever goes up there," she said with a shrug, "not tha' I'd know, I haven't go' the guts to go up there myself, just heard the stories tha's all,"

"Stories?" Asked Ginny,

"Yeh. Like, one girl apparently wen' up there and never came down. Could jus' be a story I dunno, I wasn't alive at the time. But I wouldn' exactly like to find out," she said with a smile, "anyway, we better be off to ge' our breakfast," she said,

"Oh, well thanks," said Hermione,

"Don't worry about it, bu' if you come out alive, tell me," she said walking off. Harry shrugged, pushing down the stairs. Harry walked up them, into the roof; it was extremely dark; he felt along the wall for a light like a blind man but to no avail. Ron shut the door after him,

"_Lumos,_" said Harry, when he still couldn't find a light, his wand ignited, he searched around for any lights and found a small desk lamp plugged into the wall, he turned it on; it wasn't bright but it'd do. He pocketed his wand and went searching around the crowded attic, his friends doing the same. He first looked in a draw of a table; he found a whole lot of paper's which looked a lot like,

"Birth certificates," said Harry handing one to Ginny, he looked at the names along the top of them; there were a decent few in the drawers,

"Why would they keep them up here?" Asked Ginny, looking also,

"I think, these are people from ages ago, look," said Harry, pointing to the date of birth of one of the papers, "18th of April 1870," he read.

"This must be a pretty old building," said Ginny,

"Looks it too," said Ron from the other side of the room, he was looking in an oak trunk. Harry continued sorting through the pages, and he stopped, looking at the name of his mother and father's killer, Tom Riddle.

"Here," he said, "found it," he put it on the ground for them all to see. The second page was a death certificate,

"They think he is dead," said Ginny,

"Well he kinda was," said Harry, looking at them. He scanned them with his eyes, but there was nothing on it he didn't already know. He stood up and continued looking.

"Hey Harry!" Said Hermione, running over to him, "look at this!" he stood next to him and handed him an old photograph, which was clearly muggle as the pictures were not moving. Harry turned it over,

_Tom Riddle and his mother_

It was written in clear black pencil, he turned it back over. There sat a baby, in a grey sheet, his eyes just looking up at his mother. His hand on top of her finger, his mother was holding onto him or though looking clearly sick, very pale with diluted eyes.

"This must have been the last time she ever held him," Harry said.

* * *

_Please Read and Review,_

_Pheonixxsong_


	26. The Picture

**The Picture**

Harry squinted at the picture, in the centre was glowing brighter, as if opening doors from a dark room into daylight.

"Hey guys, the pictures like… doing something," said Harry, as the light got brighter. He dropped it onto the ground,

"So much for the desk lamp," muttered Ron,

"Shh Ron! This is serious!" Said Hermione as the light got brighter still, blocking them out of view,

"Uhh, Harry, shut it!" Said Ginny,

"Ginny this is a photo not a diary!" said Harry, now shielding his eyes,

"Well… should we leave?" Asked Ron,

"But then the whole memory modification, because we would be exposed," said Hermione,

"Screw memory!" Said Ron

"Well what ever it's doing it's taking a while," muttered Ginny, suddenly the whole room folded away, and Harry was sucked into the picture. It was like entering a Pensieve, although everything was black and white.

Harry stood in the orphanage; he was just inside the entrance. The place was pretty much the same except the house was in the Christmas spirit. The stairway was circled with tinsel and a Christmas tree was in the corner. He saw a woman walking down the stairs; she was wearing a piece of holly around her hair. Harry recognised her as Mrs. Cole, or though she was quite a lot younger than when he had last seen her in the Pensieve, probably only a little older than Harry was.

He followed her slowly; she rubbed her shoulders, it was very cold. She peered out of the window, it was snowing heavily,

"Better not let anyone out today Mrs. Andor," she said to her boss, an old, kind looking woman who had just walked in from the kitchen. Mrs. Cole turned to her, "it's snowing heavily," she let the curtain fall.

"They are all asleep anyway," said Mrs. Andor dismissively,

"All of them behaved like angels today didn't they!" Said Mrs. Cole with a laugh,

"Of course!" Said Mrs. Andor, "it's Christmas Eve, they would have feared Santa wouldn't come if they were bad," she smiled, "But I caught Jacob trying to open his presents early, just before, he can be a little treacherous at times can't he!"

"Well you know, children will be –," she stopped, there was a knock at the door,

"At this hour?" Said Mrs. Cole, curiosity filling her voice. She walked over to the door; wiping her hands on her apron as she went. She opened it, Harry walked around to see a very pregnant woman standing at the doorway, leaning on the wall for support. Her limp hair hung in her face, and one hand rested on her stomach. Mrs. Cole just stood there in shock in shock for a second before Mrs. Andor came around.

"Oh dear," she said, she walked out onto the porch and put her arm around the woman Harry was sure was Tom's mother. "She is as cold as ice," said Mrs. Andor, "go get a cup of tea, and fresh clothes," she said, Merope groaned and grabbed onto her stomach with both hands.

"Never mind the cup of tea, call the doctor and get her a clean night gown," she set her onto a couch. "What's your name dear?" Asked Mrs. Andor,

"Merope," she answered before admitting another groan,

"Ok Merope, when did you start going into labour?" She asked,

"Ages ago," said Merope with difficulty, "I am sorry,"

"Shhh," said Mrs. Andor, "this happens a lot,"

"I called the doctor," said Mrs. Cole coming in from the other room, "he is on his way,"

"Well, he might not be here in time, please hurry. Go upstairs and get a bunch of blankets and the gown I asked for, we might end up delivering the baby ourselves," she called, "are you ok dear?" She asked Merope,

"It hurts," she replied,

"Yes, I know," said Mrs. Andor, a smile came slowly across Merope's face, "I hope the baby looks like his papa," she said, before letting out a gasp of pain. Mrs. Cole came running down the stairs.

The Memory flashed and Harry found himself standing beside Merope, the baby in her arms. She smiled down on it; Mrs. Cole and Mrs. Andor were beside her. The doctor hadn't come in time for he wasn't there.

"What's his name?" Asked Mrs. Cole, looking at the baby in awe; it was hard to believe that innocent baby could grow up to be Voldemort.

"Tom," said Merope, "after his father," she nodded; the baby was very quiet, wrapped up in a white, clean rug. Mrs. Cole and Mrs. Andor exchanged quick glances; obviously they thought it strange for the baby to be named after the father, who wasn't even there at his son's birth.

"And, his middle name can be… Marvolo, after _my _father," she said firmly, Harry wondered why she would make the middle name her father's name after he had been so cruel to her. "Tom Marvolo Riddle," she smiled down at the baby, "would you mind taking a picture?" Asked Marope, "I just… want to give him something to remember me by," Mrs. Cole hesitated before standing up from her kneeling position and getting a camera from the draw in the desk at the other side of the room. Mrs. Cole came back around, and took a single picture.

Harry was sucked out again; he felt the hard floor against his head,

"Ouch," he said, getting up,

"What the bloody hell was that?" Asked Ron,

"Memory," said Harry, picking up the photo and looking at it before pocketing it, Dumbledore may wish to see it.

"Of Tom's birth?" Asked Hermione,

"Yep," said Harry,

"Oh… gross," said Ron, Harry rolled his eyes,

"I didn't see anything," he said, he glanced around the room again, "well the Horcrux obviously isn't here," he said with a sigh, "let's go," he walked over to the lamp and switched it off before opening the hatch and climbing down the stairs.

* * *

Harry entered the office; Professor McGonagall had allowed him to go to her office to speak to Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry. How did it go?" Asked Dumbledore,

"No Horcrux," he said, pulling the photo out of his pocket, "there was this though, it was a memory of the night Tom was born," he walked over to the frame and held it in front of it. Dumbledore frowned, making a circular motion with his hand, the picture grew red.

"Interesting," said Dumbledore,

"What is?" Queried Harry, lowering the picture from Dumbledore's gaze;

"A memory, yes, but there is something more, Harry, seeming I can not really do any magic, except for sense it …being a portrait. Can you please circle your hand above it and mutter 'declaros,'" Harry frowned,

"Yes sir," he did as he was told, the picture grew bright again and a miniature version of the Dark Mark came out of it, "what does that mean?" Asked Harry,

"It means Harry, that is a Horcrux," said Dumbledore eyes twinkling out of his portrait,

"It's a what?" Asked Harry, dropping it like it was contaminated; the Dark Mark disappeared, "b-but I thought, it was the cup and… all that!" He said,

"Clearly we were wrong,"

"So… We have got three of the four Horcruxes, also the one in Voldemort," he picked up the photo again,

"That also means that you have to go after Voldemort now, you don't have to look for anymore Horcruxes," Harry was still getting his head around the photo being a Horcrux when it wasn't even protected.

"WHAT?" He said, looking at Dumbledore, he turned in a circle, or though he was Happy he didn't have to look for Horcruxes anymore, this was also confusing him deeply. Dumbledore remained calm,

"Harry, I believe the end is closer than you expected,"

"The end? What do you mean by that?" He asked, getting angry for no reason,

"The end of Voldemort," said Dumbledore with a small smile, Harry's heart was beating in his chest; he was speechless. "When do I go? What about the snake?" Asked Harry, trying to calm down,

"The snake will be with Voldemort, I know he keeps it around him all the time now; and you will need at least a week to prepare, also you need to find Voldemort's location and have others to help you, not just the four of you. Contact the Order, some of my friends who I have made over the years, they should fight." this was all too much for Harry,

"So you are saying it is almost time?"

"Yes Harry! This is a good thing! No more looking for Horcruxes, there is only two left and they are both within the one place! Finish Voldemort and his snake! Finish them and it'll be over!"

"But how do I destroy this without using the spell I found?" Asked Harry,

"I think that spell was made to only be used once, if you keep using it, it will kill you," said Dumbledore,

"So… What do I do with a photo," an image sprang to his mind of ripping it up. He clasped it between his fingers and tried, but it wouldn't,

"That won't work Harry, he most likely has charms on it, was it hard to get?" He asked, Harry shook his head,

"Hermione found it in the attic, it was just there, no spells or anything," Dumbledore frowned at this piece of information.

"Odd, very odd," said Dumbledore, frowning.

"So what am I doing with this?" Asked Harry holding up the photo, trying to get onto the subject of destroying it again, "I helped destroy the first one, but the second time I was in hospital so my friends did it for me,"

"So you only destroyed one?" Asked Dumbledore, Harry nodded, "and you say, the spell affected all of you?" Harry nodded again,

"Why?"

"Because it is possible that the Horcrux drew energy from each of you, seeming you are powerful and also another number, it would have been harder because there were less people to take energy from, therefore taking it in larger proportions, making your friends faint."

"So… if I have more people in the room?" Said Harry,

"Most likely the spell will not have such an effect on you," said Dumbledore,

"How can I get more people in the room without informing them of the Horcrux? Won't they wonder what happened?" Asked Harry,

"Not if there is enough people in the room they won't," said Dumbledore,

"So you are saying, at a time… like dinner?" Asked Harry, Dumbledore nodded.

* * *

"So, why are we doing this in the Great Hall?" Queried Ron,

"He has already said it a million times," said Hermione,

"No he said it twice, and I didn't get it the first time," replied Ron,

"Ron, you don't have to do anything, just sit there," said Ginny rolling her eyes. Ron made no other objections as they entered the doors,

"I'm just thinking about all the teachers I have to catch up with, to get all the work we missed, we are behind now," said Hermione nervously,

"Will you guys focus please?" Said Harry, playing with the photograph which Hermione had put a potion in earlier; she did it so the ingredients wouldn't spill out. Harry sat at the end of the row,

"Better do it now before anyone sees us," said Harry, he placed the picture on the table and muttered, "Horcruxiodestra," inaudibly,he tapped it with his wand. The room went quiet and the Horcrux drew in everyone's energy, a ripple effect went across the Great Hall and the Horcrux exploded, its flames going high into the air. Everyone stared at them,

"Oh crap," said Ginny.

* * *

_Yes I know short chapter, but then again, long chapters I reckon are boring. Please R&R bit of a cliff-hanger, but not too bad. Let's aim for 26 reviews for one chapter, set a record. Because so far it has been 25 in a chapter (for this story) not blackmailing! Just thought it would be awesome! Ok thanks for all your reviews, as usual!_

_Pheonixxsong_

'_The end is closer than we expected.'_


	27. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

The whole Great Hall was silent; every eye was on them, apart from Professor Silimon who was looking dreamily off into space.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Said Ginny again, how on earth were they going to explain this? McGonagall came sweeping down the Gryffindor isle,

"What is the meaning of this?" She said in a violent whisper,

"Uhh," said Harry nervously, looking at someone, anyone for help, "we were trying to… _do _something," said Harry looking at McGonagall to see if she understood,

"In the Great Hall?" She said, leaning in, everyone was hanging on their every word so she had to speak incredibly softly,

"Dumbledore said I should," said Harry, McGonagall frowned curiously, stepping back from them,

"I see," she said, "but you might want to think about what you do in front of all the students and teachers at Hogwarts,"

"But we _had _to do it in front of all these people, that was the point!" Said Hermione,

"Well Miss. Granger, I have no idea why you need to, but if it is between Dumbledore and yourselves then there is nothing I can do," she said with a nod. Most were still looking at them, but a few had lost interest and had gone back to eating, "but I am sorry but you are going to have to get yourself out of this mess," she said, strolling down the isle again.

"Maybe we should go," said Harry barely moving his lips, he couldn't think of anything else to do but leave,

"Gee!" Said Hermione loudly, Harry nudged her, but she ignored him. "That spell was mighty powerful!" Harry frowned, looking at her, she shrugged. "It is better than saying nothing!" She muttered quietly, taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice. Harry rolled his eyes and scooped the ash off the table which some were staring at.

"They are lying!" Said a Hufflepuff behind Harry, "I saw _something _explode and it was thin, like paper," she glared in suspicion,

"I saw it too," said the boy next to her,

"It was paper, that's all," said Hermione,

"Why would you explode paper?" Asked a Ravenclaw, they weren't buying.

"We weren't _trying _to explode it,"

"And what was that thing that came across us?" Asked a Gryffindor, "like it was drawing power,"

"I-I don't know," said Hermione,

"And why are _you _speaking Mudblood when he was the one who did it!" Said Pansy from Slytherin, standing up and pointing at Harry;

"How do you know I did it?" Said Harry,

"Because we heard you dingbat!" Said Pansy,

"Oh yeah? What did I say then?" His temper rising, he stood up,

"I couldn't exactly hear from here, I just know you said it," she said with a glare. Ginny pulled on his sleeve trying to make him sit.

"Settle down!" Said McGonagall, "and take your seat," Harry gave Pansy a glare as she slowly sat down.

"Guys, lets leave," said Harry, walking out of the Great Hall.

* * *

After dinner, they sat around the fire; the Common Room was abandoned because everyone was still at dinner. Harry had just told them about the conversation he had with Dumbledore, they all remained extremely silent. Ron's mouth was slightly open in surprise.

"Almost…over?" said Ginny, "well… this is good right?" She said with a smile, "I mean, there is no more looking and everything,"

"But, it's a little sooner than expected," said Hermione,

"Well, we have lots to do, I guess we are going to have to stop going to school," muttered Harry, and to his surprise Hermione nodded, Ron nodded a little more happily than intended and Hermione shot him a glare.

"We have to get together all the Order to fight with us," said Ginny,

"We should tell them tomorrow," Harry pushed back his hair, he was incredibly nervous but he wouldn't let it show. Ginny saw through it and he knew she did, but she also remained quiet about it. Harry glanced at her and saw that she was looking at him; she gave him a smile and looked away.

"Maybe Hagrid should fight," said Hermione,

"He would," said Ron,

"We haven't seen him for ages," said Harry,

"Oh my God your right," said Hermione, "it has been how long?" She said looking at him wide-eyed,

"Since the beginning of the year," said Ginny,

"Oh!" Said Hermione, "but… we have been so busy, with the Horcruxes and school," she said,

"He will probably understand," said Ron, they pondered over the thought,

"Should we go talk to him now?" Asked Harry,

"No he would still be at the feast," said Hermione,

"Along with everyone else," mumbled Ron, "Dumbledore didn't really think the idea through did he?"

"I think his main idea was not to let us die," said Harry,

"Yeah, but now the whole school thinks we are trying to steal their energy or something," said Ginny,

"Well we kinda were," said Hermione with a smirk,

"Yeah, but for good not evil," said Harry looking at his watch, "they would be finishing dinner by now anyway, we should go down to Hagrid's then come up when everyone is asleep and deal with it in the morning."

* * *

When the first lot of people came into the Gryffindor Common Room, all casting suspicious looks at Harry, they went out the Portrait Hole and down to Hagrid's cabin. They rapped on the door and heard barking,

"Move ou' of the way Fang! I can' ge' to the door with ye standin' in the way like tha'!" The door opened and Hagrid stood there, looking the same as ever. "'ello there strangers!" He said stepping aside to let them through,

"Hey Hagrid," Harry said, stepping inside the cabin and sitting down,

"Any of ye' wan' some tea?" He asked, going over to the kettle,

"Yes please," they all said, hungry for not eating much at dinner. Hagrid put the kettle on and sat down; he smiled at all of them,

"So why 'ave you no' been able to visi' me?" He said,

"Voldemort," said Harry simply, Hagrid flinched,

"Figured as much," he said, "well if there is anythin' I can do to 'elp do not 'esitate to ask,"

"Actually, that's what we wanted to ask you," said Hermione, "see, Harry was talking to… well the portrait of Dumbledore, and we have all we need to kill Voldemort (_Hagrid flinched again_,) so, we are getting together an army and we were going to ask you to fight," Hagrid remained wide eyed for a moment,

"Of course I can!" He said, "and I can ge' the giant's who are on our side to figh' also," he didn't notice them exchanging glances, or though it was good to have more numbers, some of the giants weren't the brightest in the barrel.

"You know, tha' was some stunt ye pulled in the Great Hall," he said,

"Yeah we know," said Harry,

"Migh' want to be a bit more… discrete if ye are doin' a thin' like tha'. Bu' I'm sure it was for a good reason," he said with a nod, when Harry opened his mouth. "Must've made a few enemies tonight, what was it anyway?" He asked curiously,

"A few? Most likely the whole school," said Ginny,

"We can't tell you what, we can't tell anyone, its part of the reason we are ready to fight though,"

"Well then by all means I don' mind!" He said with another smile, the kettle began to whistle loudly, so he heaved himself up and went to the stove.

* * *

No one had spoken a word to him or his friends since they had got back from Hagrid's, Neville and Seamus gave them looks of sympathy, but still didn't talk to them, and Dean, hating Harry anyway for being with Ginny, had grown to loathe him. After attempting to say goodnight to Neville, who just muttered "goodnight," almost inaudibly, he kissed Ginny and went up to the Dormitory. To his worst fears, Dean was there, pushing down his covers. Harry paused awkwardly in the doorway before proceeding to his bed. He tried not to make eye contact but Dean has paused making his bed. He glanced up and saw Dean staring at him, not staring, glaring.

"Yes?" He said with a frown, Dean grit his teeth, his temple rising and sank into his covers, "look," said Harry, "if you are going to hate me at least have a decency to face me," almost immediately the bed shook and Dean got out.

"What did you say?" He asked, walking over to Harry until they were almost a metre apart,

"I said, at least have the decency to face me," he said a little louder, "and you don't even know why you hate me,"

"Oh don't I?" Said Dean raising his eyebrows, "let's think, you stole Ginny from me and you preformed some kind of spell on the whole of the school!"

"Number one, I didn't _steal _Ginny from you! Number two I wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone in the school,"

"But what proof do you have?" Dean asked, "just because you are the boy who lived doesn't mean you haven't joined forces with him!"

"Are you mental!" Said Harry, "me join forces with Voldemort?"

"All I am saying," said Dean menacingly walking a step closer, "is that no one knows if they can trust you anymore," Dean walked over to his bed and got in.

"Well they should," said Harry chucking his pillow down onto his bed angrily.

* * *

The next afternoon Harry knocked at McGonagall's door, after the incident the previous night they had had a chat and McGonagall had agreed to inform the Order. Harry entered the office,

"Harry," said Dumbledore,

"Sir,"

"I heard about what happened in the Great Hall," he said with a smile,

"Yes, now everyone in the school hates us,"

"Harry, there is a difference between hate and anger. People are angry at you, they don't necessarily hate you," he said wisely,

"I just came up here to ask you, where is Voldemort? It occurred to me the other day,"

"Haven't the slightest," Dumbledore said with a shrug,

"Oh – Uh, ok," said Harry with a frown,

"In your dreams, did you see what the house looked like?"

"It was large, I didn't see the outside, I only saw the basement and a large room," Dumbledore looked down in thought.

"I see," he said softly, "It didn't look anything like the house he stayed in your forth year?" he asked, Harry thought hard,

"He wouldn't stay there! It's too risky!" Said Harry,

"True," said Dumbledore, "unless he couldn't find anywhere else to stay,"

"I'm sure he would have found somewhere else," said Harry. They both pondered the thought,

"Harry there is something I would like to talk very seriously with you about, would you please take a seat?" Harry did as he was told, "the day Sirius came back, you have to understand… bringing people back from the dead… it is something that can't just be done with ordinary magic, bringing someone back from the dead is work of very dark magic, very powerful."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Sirius told me about the spell that you found, the one that said about being able to reawaken someone if there wands are alike?" Harry opened his mouth but shut it quickly again when he noticed Dumbledore was speaking once more and that it was merely a rhetorical question. "Well, that spell, I would suggest for you not to use it, this magic is so dark, much like the unforgivable curses. To bring someone back is to mess with the order of things, especially if they have been dead as long as your parents have been," he paused, but continued again when Harry didn't say a word,

"That spell was written by someone who has thought about it in theory most likely, and has not done it in practice. It might go wrong, it may backfire. But it is _definitely _dangerous, it is alike with the reason why the Ministry have smashed all the time-turners. It may have serious consequences if something goes wrong,"

"But we are talking about my parents!"

"You can not mess with the fabric of time Harry! What has happened has happened for a reason,"

"You really believe that?"

"Yes I do Harry, I believe in it very strongly. It is choosing what is right to what is easy, to bring back your mother and father would be the easy way out."

"So what if it's easy? At least they would be there!"

"But it isn't _right _Harry; it isn't the way it has been arranged. Life happens in a sequence, born, live, die. It is a harsh and continuous circle, but there is no cycle that is born, live, die, live! Sure you may be reincarnated I do not know, but you are not meant to be awakened again from the dead." There was a dramatic pause where Dumbledore and Harry just stared at each other, not blinking. Harry left the room.

* * *

_Please Read and Review,_

_There has been a couple of reviews saying that there are seven horcruxes. I thought so too, but I was looking at the end of the 6th book and it said there were 4. And I figured that worked better, in this quote-_

"_If Dumbledore was right – and I'm sure he was – there are still four of them out there,"_

_And Chrissi, I would be happy to read your story but the site didn't come up on the review._

_Speaking of reviews, we didn't reach out 26 mark, we got to 25… that's right 25! One more and we would have been there, oh well! Good try anyway!_

_Seeming this story is coming to a close soon, feel free to comment which is your favourite chapter, because I am very interested in that kind of thing. My apologies for the wait, I had a little case of writers block on my hands. I am sure some of you have experienced it! The next chapter may take a while, not too long of course, but I need to get everything right for the last bit; because there are only around two or three chapters left… not sure._

_Pheonixxsong_


	28. Dreams

**Dreams**

_Harry walked through the graveyard, the night was dark and the air was cold. He recognized it almost immediately as his mother and father's graveyard. He walked on, unable to see anything other than the graves on either side of him. _

_He was walking to his parent's grave, he knew it, yet he didn't know why. He was getting closer now; he put his hands in his pockets, looking at the grass ahead of him. _

_He stopped. He saw the bottom of a cloak, only just touching the grass. Harry looked up, and saw its head was covered. It stared intently at his mother's grave, its bone-like hands clasped in front of him. Harry could only hear his breathing, which was getting heavier by the second. He was unable to move, his feet fixed on the ground, slowly the cloaked man's head turned to him, his face still unable to see. It unclasped its hands and raised them to its face, pulling the cloak down out of its eyes._

"_Come Harry," said Voldemort, "end it now."_

* * *

Harry sat straight up in his bed, his forehead drenched in sweat and his scar throbbing. He wiped the sweat off his brow and leant back into the bed, not closing his eyes. He breathed deeply, feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

"You ok Harry?" Whispered Neville,

"Yeah," he said, touching his scar, Neville nodded, laying back into his bed again.

* * *

The next morning, he said nothing to any of his friends about the dream. All of them had enough on their hands with almost all the school hating them. Neville was now supporting them; he felt bad having ever thought they would have joined forces with Voldemort. Harry walked to his Herbology class, it was hard to believe they were doing something as normal as a class with the battle only a stone throw away. No one seemed to know anything about it; they were more concerned about talking behind their hands and elbowing him as they passed.

When a passing third year, on the way down to Hagrid's hut elbowed him in the ribs, Harry paused for a second, he balled his hand that wasn't holding his books and shut his eyes. He walked on, or though his chest throbbed slightly. He continued to walk to the greenhouse, ignoring the loud, rude whispers from the other students. He sighed; it would all be over soon. They entered the greenhouse, to find almost a forest had grown in it, they paused, not sure what to do. There was a small hole between the floor and where the branches reached out.

"Uh, what do we do?" Asked Ron, right then his question was answered,

"Come in dears," came the voice of Professor Sprout, Harry shrugged and got down on all fours, crawling under the door. He felt something tug at his foot,

"What Ron?"

"Hmm?" Came the voice of Ron,

"Did you tug on my foot?"

"No," came Ron's voice again,

"Hermione?"

"What am I? Five?" She said sarcastically, Harry rolled his eyes and stood up wiping the dirt from his robes. There was a small hole where Professor Spout stood, a few students with her.

"Now, as you can see, this plant has gotten a little excited with the fertilizer I have been using,"

"You don't say," said Ron looking around the room of green, the roots coming from the ceiling, floor and walls.

"Yes, well, I can't use this greenhouse so I thought you might be able to clean it up,"

"Why?" Asked Hermione, "it couldn't be difficult,"

"Yeah, just get a chainsaw," said Harry, a few people looked at him, confused.

"Well, let's just say these tree fights back," she replied. Harry frowned and looked at Ron, who looked back, one eyebrow raised. "You will need these," she said, passing them all weed killer. "Now, does anyone know what this plant is called?" No one raised their hand, not even Hermione.

"No one?" She said, "very well, this is the Usine De Combat, it was discovered in France, the translation is 'fight plant,' it is very useful," she said looking around, "in moderation," she smiled.

"It grows extremely quickly, and seeming this is the first one we had at Hogwarts I was not completely sure as to how to treat it. So… what are you all waiting for!" She said; the students rocked on their feet for a second, not sure if she was truly serious. Harry shrugged and turned to the plant.

* * *

That night Harry found it hard to sleep, he was thinking continuously about the dream he had the previous night. It was odd, but perhaps it was only a dream. His eyes were heavy, but his brain refused to shut down. So he lay there, staring at the ceiling before he was too tired to move a muscle, and he slowly drifted to sleep.

_He was in the graveyard again; Voldemort's eyes the only thing able to see through the hood. Harry shuddered at the cold; the clouds were getting low,_

"_Come Harry," said Voldemort with an evil grimace,_

"_Why?" Asked Harry, not daring to show any fear in his voice, he talked almost casually,_

"_Don't you think it is time yet? To end it all, that is what you want is it not?"_

"_It is,"_

"_Then why not come? I am here in waiting," Voldemort lowered his cape to reveal his grotesque head. "Come alone," he said,_

"_Why?" Asked Harry,_

"_You know why," said Voldemort, "you do not wish to hurt any of your friends now do you? I shall also only bring myself,"_

"_How do I know you will keep your part?" Asked Harry,_

"_You will just have to trust me," he said, more as a threat than anything else,_

"_I can not trust you Voldemort, you know that," said Harry, equaling his tone,_

"_Let us duel, and find who is the stronger of the two, finish it fairly," Voldemort said with a smirk, they paused and stared at each other,_

"_Why the graveyard?" Voldemort leered and the dream ended. _

* * *

Harry awoke, the dream still firmly planted in his head, he didn't know what he was doing, just that it felt right. He jumped out of his bed, quietly so he wouldn't wake the others and dressed. He grabbed ink a quill and parchment from his bed-side table. He dipped the quill into the ink,

_Dear Ginny,_

He wrote, pausing, the ink threatening to drip onto the white parchment. He didn't know where to go from here, so he just lowered his quill and wrote:

_There is a recurring dream I have been having, of the graveyard, my parents graveyard, Voldemort.  
I had the dream just this night again, and I have to go alone.  
I know you might be thinking this is a pride thing but it isn't. I don't want to loose you;  
just you being with me has put you in danger. Voldemort would target you,  
as he know that you are the way to destroy me, and I know he knows it.  
Tell Ron and Hermione, I am going to finish this on my own._

_I love you,_

_Harry_

He re-read it once before folding it in half before getting it to go to Ginny's bedside. He gathered all his supplies and left the Gryffindor Common Room in a hurry.

* * *

**Ginny**

Ginny awoke with a start, a horrible feeling in her stomach like she was falling off her bed, even though she was dead in the centre. She shook her head and yawned, stretching her arms above her head and closing her eyes.

Her hand brushed past the table to her right, for a split second she felt paper. Curiosity filled her and she opened her eyes once more, they adjusted quickly. She grabbed the note, opening it in the darkness.

As she read it, she sat up straighter; she checked her watch and wondered how far ahead he was of her. On the verge of tears she ran over to Hermione's bedside, shaking her, she saw her friends eyes open slightly, and so she shoved the note into her hand.

Hermione opened it as Ginny hurriedly dressed. She read it in a split second and jumped off her bed as if she had been hit with an electric tazer. She dropped the note and dressed also, they ran down the stairs, not uttering a word to each other until they reached the bottom.

"Contact the-" began Ginny,

"Order, right," said Hermione rushing out of the room. Ginny ran up the stairs,

"Out of bed Ron, Harry is in trouble," Ron raised his sleepy head,

"Wa?" He said, "Whozzintrouble?" He asked,

"Ron this is serious!" Said Ginny desperately, a tear falling down her cheek at the thought of Harry; Ron looked very seriously at his sister and he knew straight away something was deadly wrong, he jumped out of bed. Ginny ran back down the stairs, not sure what to do with herself; too preoccupied to cry she pushed the tear she shed earlier away and a thought sprung to her mind,

"DA," she said to herself, running up the stairs again.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath in, it was pitch black, the only light the half moon, brighter and larger than usual. He pushed open the creaky gate, observing the graveyard, the stones casting eerily long shadows onto their neighbour. His heart beat in his chest, as he walked closer and closer to where he saw Voldemort in his dream. He stopped when he saw the figure standing, staring at him.It'scape slightly drifting in the wind.Voldemort sneered.

* * *

_Yes, I know it is a short chapter, believe me when I say I wanted to give you a longer one, but I knew that was where I was to end it. The next chapter, the fight, I promise it shall be long! It kind of has to be with all the stuff that happens. Hope you will all review. And again, my apologies for how short this one was._

_Pheonixxsong_


	29. The Battle

**The Battle**

Voldemort let out a small laugh which echoed through the graveyard,

"Welcome Harry, I see you got my message," he said,

"That I did," said Harry,

"Now, would you like to ask me the question again?" Asked Voldemort,

"What question?" Harry asked, as Voldemort began to circle him.

"Why the graveyard?" Said Voldemort, "I shall tell you why, you see that Potter?" he pointed to Harry's mother and father's grave in turn, not waiting for an answer he continued, "I thought it would be appropriate to die in front of your parents," he said, raising the sleeve of his robe, his face serious, it was in that split second that Harry realised that this was a trap. Voldemort placed a single finger on a green vain and shut his eyes. Harry stared surprised at how the air turned cold, and slowly, like shadows, the Death Eaters came.

"You coward!" Said Harry, it burst out of his mouth before he could stop it, all the anger and frustration he had felt to Voldemort had swelled in his chest, "can't kill me alone!" he shouted, Voldemort stared at him with stern eyes, the Death Eaters now standing behind him, their faces covered. They all raised their wands, Voldemort slowly raised his hand, his eyes boring into Harry's, and they lowered them.

Voldemort took out his wand,

"Bow Potter," said Voldemort, bowing himself, Harry hesitated but then bowed, remembering their duel in forth year,

"Now," he said, stretching his neck on one side. "Crucio," said Voldemort, Harry dodged it, it hit the gravestone behind him and shattered it.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled, Voldemort defected it easily.

"All these years Potter, all this built up hate, yet all you throw at me is a disarming charm!" Voldemort threw back his head and gave a single laugh,

"This is just the beginning… Tom," said Harry with a vicious smile, Voldemort's face turned from a laugh to a scowl, filled with utter most hatred; his slit-eyes narrowed. Harry had no idea why he was acting as he was, but he refused to let the fear win, he would die fighting if he was to die at all.

He heard noises behind him, not daring to advert his gaze from Voldemort, he did not turn. He heard incantations being yelled from behind him, and a few Death Eaters dropped to the ground, having been stunned. Voldemort's eyes darted above Harry's head for a split second,

"Headoculous!" Yelled Harry, taking the opportunity that had arose before him. Voldemort deflected it, as Death Eaters ran all around them, their cloaks flying behind them, like ravens. Harry circled Voldemort, hoping he would do the same so he could see what was happening. Luckily, Voldemort walked also, their wands raised; Harry didn't even dare to blink. Harry moved his eyes quickly to the left and saw an army. Everyone he ever thought could fight; was fighting. His eyes turned back to Voldemort, and he grinned cheekily.

"Avada Kedavra!" Yelled Voldemort, aiming for Harry's chest, Harry slid on the ground, pointing his wand at Voldemort,

"Dishevio," once again Voldemort deflected it.

"Crucio!" Yelled Voldemort, this time the spell hit him, he coiled on the ground, feeling like white hot knives were piercing his skin. He yelled a yell which echoed through the graveyard. The pain subsided, and Voldemort smiled at the withered heap on the ground. Harry stood slowly, Voldemort, knowing to hit him when he was down, make a cross action with his wand. Harry stepped back, so the spell only had a minor effect. A slash appeared on Harry's chest, it was not deep, but it was deep enough to bleed; the blood coming down from the cut and onto the grass. A spell rushed to his head, almost without conscious thought,

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Yelled Harry, a gash now appeared on Voldemort's robes, from his face down to his hip. Surprised, he looked down and touched the blood. Voldemort was now filled with rage, rage that boiled inside him. He let it take its tole. On lookers wouldn't have known what was going on as they fiercely duelled. The spells were being fired every few seconds, suddenly Voldemort smirked,

"You thought I wouldn't come prepared Potter?" Waving his arm, Harry saw the army coming towards him, the giants that had joined their side, Dementors, Werewolf's who, or though there was not a full moon, they were walking on all fours. Nagini was at the front, Harry could have easily said "_Horcruxio Destra,_" right there and then, but the Voldemort would have known that Harry knew about the Horcruxes, and may have fled. The earth shuddered with the force of the Giant's footprints from both sides.

Voldemort laughed again, his eyes gleaming the red he knew all too well.

He heard a beautiful song being sung above, the giants looked up stupidly, as did Harry, and he saw Fawkes, his tail feathers gleaming, like fire was actually dispersing off it. Death Eaters fired spells at the Pheonix, but Fawkes swooped low over the heads of the Giants, they tried to swat it away with their large hands like Fawkes was a fly. Harry quickly turned his attention back to Voldemort, realising his own attention was elsewhere. Voldemort waved his wand and a jet of flame shot out burning Harry's left arm and hitting him with such force that it knocked him to the ground.

* * *

Harry was down, oh god, Harry was down. Ginny watched, glancing whenever she could at him. The battle raged, she was wounded but not badly and found herself battling Wormtail. To her right Neville was fighting another Death Eater she did not know the name of, he was doing a rather good job, his face full of determination to win. McGonagall had responded to the call, and everyone of the Order was fighting. The Giant's that Hagrid had summoned were stepping on everything; Grawp used a tree he had pulled out of the ground as a large club to hit the Death Eaters and it was working well. 

"Rat!" Yelled Ginny when Wormtail gashed her right arm,

"Well that's not an insult that's fact," said Wormtail with a grin,

"Was that humour?" She asked, "Expelliramus!" She yelled, when Wormtail was distracted by her comment. His wand flew out of his hand, she smiled,

"Head-," she said, before feeling a hand touch her shoulder, she looked around, Sirius was there.

"Let me," he said a triumphant smile on his lips. Ginny ran back as Sirius lunged at Wormtail knocking him to the ground before throwing some well aimed punches that broke his nose. Ginny heard Sirius mutter something and next moment she looked, Wormtail was dead. She turned when a spell hit her and sent her to the ground, her wand inches from her fingertips. She grabbed it again, looking at the attacker, Snape.

* * *

Harry had jumped up again, 

"Come Potter, you know you can not beat me," Said Voldemort, "Crucio," Harry fell to the floor again, pain seising through him. He shut his eyes. The spell once again ended. "You aren't even a challenge anymore," he said with a laugh.

"Anymore?" Asked Harry, standing up, smiling despite the situation he was in. "_Pertrificus Totalus!_"

"_Avada Kedavra,_" Yelled Voldemort, Harry dodged it,

"_Impedimenta!_" It hit Voldemort, he looked down at his chest, then snapped his head up at Harry, he could almost feel the fury from where he was standing. Such anger. Voldemort looked around, pointing his wand somewhere in the crowd.

Everything went still, as if the entire world was going silent. Then Harry heard him scream,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He turned to see where the spell was fired, he saw Ginny slowly look at her chest where the spell was hit and her eyes closed as she collapsed on the floor,

"NO!" Harry screamed, feeling worse than he ever had in his life, he ran over to Ginny, not caring about the Death Eaters running after him. He bent down to her shaking her shoulders,

"Ginny! Wake up!" He said his tears flowing violently onto the floor "don't be dead! Please don't be dead!" He said checking her pulse, there was nothing, it was obvious, or though he did not dare admit it to himself; that Ginny was dead. He kissed her forehead; it was clear now he had to bring her back.

He turned to Voldemort, feeling the same rage that he was showing before. He walked over, feeling power go through his body. He looked down at his wand, it was shaking he was gripping it so tight. It glowed crimson for a second. He felt like he wasn't Harry anymore, like he had turned into a monster, a monster with power. He walked back to Voldemort, who was now grinning again.

"Expelliramus!" He yelled, Voldemort tried to dodge it, but it hit him with such force that it knocked him twelve feet in the air before crashing back down. Electric sparks came off Harry's wand. He had to wait for the perfect moment for when Voldemort was to fire a spell.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Yelled Voldemort, Harry raised his wand, saying nothing, yet a red spark came out of his wand and hit Voldemort's mid-air. He smiled to himself. They were connected yet again; Harry held on with both hands the connection turning deep gold, the bead appearing in the centre,

"Not this again," said Voldemort, "trying to flee?" Asked Voldemort, Harry didn't answer, as the bead slowly moved to Voldemort's wand. Voldemort tried to push it back, but was un-able to; the hate for Voldemort and love for Ginny was too powerful for anyone to fight against. Harry's eyes remained on Voldemort's; unfaltering.

Slowly they were raised into the air, their wands still connected by the thread of gold light. The light splintered, throwing back people who were in the range of the dome. Voldemort tried to break the connection, he did not succeed.

The bead touched the end of Voldemort's wand, and immediately a white figure came out of it,

"Ginny," he said,

"Harry," she said, looking around, "what are you doing?" Harry did not answer her. A voice played in his head,

"_Yes I do Harry, I believe in it very strongly. It is choosing what is right to what is easy, to bring back your mother and father would be the easy way out."_

"_So what if it's easy? At least they would be there!"_

"_But it isn't right Harry; it isn't the way it has been arranged. Life happens in a sequence, born, live, die. It is a harsh and continuous circle, but there is no cycle that is born, live, die, live! Sure you may be reincarnated I do not know, but you are not meant to be awakened again from the dead."_

Harry, with as much strength as he could muster, broke the connection.

"Humanio Raparrti," he said, a white spark came out of his wand, they all fell to the ground. Harry looked up, desperate to see if Ginny was alive. She wasn't there, he looked over to where her body was, it was not moving.

Sadness filled his heart, he dropped his wand, it hadn't worked. He looked sadly down at his hands and noticed they were glowing red. Voldemort laughed, it echoed,

"Thought you could bring her back did you Potter?" He said with a leer, Harry's hands grew redder at every word he spoke.

Harry looked up slowly, Voldemort raised his wand,

"But you can be with her," he said, "Avada-," Harry picked up his wand again. Pointing it at Voldemort. A giant red spark emitted from the end of it, hitting Voldemort dead in the chest, he flew backwards onto the floor. Then stood up again, not moving his feet, like he was being pushed by an invisible force.

"Quite a good spell that is," said Voldemort with a smile, but his eyes, you could see in them a twinge of fear. Harry pointed his wand again,

"Headoculous," again the red came from the tip of his wand, like a wave, there was no way for Voldemort could escape it. When the spell hit him, it did not do what it was suppose to. Like in first year, he came blistered all over, like Harry's touch used to do when he had the protection of his mother.

Voldemort became still.

* * *

Realising what he had done, he snapped out of his daze of love, sadness and hatred, and stared at Voldemort's body, a still body that had caused so much pain in everyone. Who killed people, the ones that meant the world to Harry. He walked over to the body and looked down on it. How could one man cause so much damage? Voldemort's eyes were open, in surprise, the red had left them and he looked more like a human. Harry gave him a hard kick in his side, just to check he was dead. 

He had not noticed, but the battle had stopped, every eye was on Harry, standing over Voldemort's limp body. Most of the Death Eater's fled, as did the Werewolves and the Dementors.

He suddenly remembered the Horcrux,

"_Nagini,_" he said in Pastlemouth, waiting, he heard a slither behind him and he turned. The snake raised its head, looking at its dead master. It did not say anything,

"Horncruxio Destra!" Said Harry, power was drawn from their surroundings and the Nagini was no more. He stared at the ash then he turned around to see the damage the battle had done.

Giant's lay on the grass, taking up most of the space. Wormtail's body along with Snape's, Crabbe's father's, Goyle's father's, Lavender, The Creevy Brothers, Mundungus, (Harry gulped,) Ginny, Grawp (with a howling Hagrid beside him,) Lupin stood over Greyblack, a satisfied smile on his lips, a few faces were unrecognisable, their faces down on the grass, or just too messed up. Harry walked over to Ginny's body; the Weasley's standing around her. When they saw him coming they made a path for him to walk down. He knelt down on the grass, brushing her hair behind her ear. Her eyes flickered.

'_You are imagining it Harry,' _said a voice in Harry's head,

'_The Spell didn't work,' _her eyes flickered again and she coughed, turning to her side and opening her eyes. Mrs. Weasley screamed in shock, then knocked her down with a hug,

"Mum," said Ginny, trying to push her off, "Mum…. I'm fine… please!" Mrs. Weasley slowly let go, tears running down her eyes, a gash across her cheek. Fred and George (George was wounded, his arm cradled by his side, Fred was bleeding down his face and his side,) were the next to jump on her,

"If I wasn't dead I think I would be now," said Ginny,

"Never doubted you," said Fred,

"Never," said George wiping a tear away,

"Are you crying?" Said Ginny,

"No," they said in unison,

Ginny slowly stood, looking at Harry. Harry walked over to where she was, wrapping his arms around her. It was a while before they broke apart. He kissed her, not worrying that everyone was watching. When he broke apart Fred and George began clapping (George smacked his hand against his leg.)

All the survivors came to the centre, looking around at the bodies. Death was everywhere they looked, but it was only when the sky began to brighten, the dust settled and they realised the full impact of the war.

* * *

_Hope you all liked the last chapter, if you didn't really get it… Ginny's death was basically raising the protective shield on Harry again, but mixed with the hate he was feeling and the grief, he became powerful. So basically, it was the whole 'love,' thing that was going through the Series, how Dumbledore was always telling Harry to love. So… I took that and put it into here. Hope you all like it, I can't believe I have finished it! It's like… wow! I was thinking on a sequel but I am not sure._

_**Thankyou all the Reviewers, all the Readers; **You guys rule. Oh, and be glad that I didn't decide to be extremely evil and make Ginny's death then end of the chapter, then add in another chapter. Oh… that would've been worse than the Sirius bit._

Me and Jordan are thinking of writing a rather silly Harry Potter. Its going to be like a musical, you know, but not written in play form. It should be really amusing, and its just for laughs (it is like a skit.) I'd like to know what you think about this idea, would anyone like to read it?

**_Just wanted to say-_**

_**Scotty26-** Or should I say- thy servant, seeming you keep calling me master lol. You are going to make me fat if you continue to give me food lmao. Really I am one of your top 2! Oh that's cool! Haha, thanks for all your reviews_

_**Jordan**- Hey Email whore, lmao. I give special thanks to you for the idea of the graveyard, I loved it when you freaked out when I told you Ginny was going to die. Laughs at memory Later Dude. Oh! And sorry about Voldemort not confessing his un-dieing love for Harry :)_

_**Demon of the Western Lands**- Geez no pressure or anything! Haha, thanks so much for the review._

_Now I would love to name you all, and reply to all your reviews but, I do not have the time and I want to get the chapter posted. Oh and I forgot to say last chapter how funny it was with all the reviews about the Horcruxes! I think I had about twelve or something about them._

_**Please Read and Review**_

_**Pheonixxsong**_

_P.S that was not a cliffhanger, it couldn't have been :)_


End file.
